Rockstar 101
by AmateurHour87
Summary: Ashley's a Rockstar who used to date Spencer before she was famous, thing's didn't quite go to plan and they both ended up going there separate ways. What happens when the two former lovers end up roommates, after years of not talking?
1. Chapter 1

_**SPENCER'S P.O.V**_

_**I'm in between jobs at the moment and I really have no idea what I'm going to do next. **_

_**I graduated from U.C.L.A with a degree in Film and Television production three years ago. **_

_**But a lot can happen in three years and i've gone from having a great job at Warner Bros. to being unemployed.**_

_**I can't really complain though it was my choice to leave Warner Bros., I wanted to make films that meant something to me, films that I enjoyed making.  
**_

"Hey Spence you home?"

"Yer Maddy i'm in here..."

_**I've known Madison since high school but we were never close, she dated my brother for almost a year and when they broke up we didn't really see much of each other. **_

_**It was during my freshmen year at college that we became inseparable, I was sitting in my room waiting for my new roommate to arrive, when Madison walked in.**_

"You trying to get your creative juices running?"

"Yer..."

"Not having much luck?"

"I have a few ideas but nothing i'm really passionate about..."

_**I've got a bit of money saved that will cover rent and my other living expenses for a while.**_

"It will come to you Spence..."

"What have you been doing all day?"

"Well I met this amazing guy"

"Of course you did"

"Don't be such a hater Spence, just because you don't like penis, doesn't mean you have to hate on every penis I like"

"I definately wasn't being a hater i'm all for you and your penises as long as I don't have to watch"

_**Madison's always got some guy following her around like a lost puppy.**_

"Are you going to let me finish my story?"

"Sorry Maddy I promise I want interrupt again..."

"So that guy I met works for Ashley"

"Ashley?"

"You know your rock star girlfriend from high school, who's currently one of the most popular singers in the country..."

"ex-girlfriend"

_**Ashley and I dated for two years until she cheated on me about the same time Madison and I started getting close.**_

"Where did you see her?"

"She's probably going to sign with my company..."

"Doesn't she already have management?"

_**Madison's trying to get into management, she hasn't got any big clients yet, but she's working at one of L.A's biggest companies.**_

"Well apparently she fired her old management team and now every major management company in L.A is doing anything they can to sign her..."

"Do you think she'll sign?"

"Well they're hoping she does, but she's playing hard to get and hasn't committed to anyone yet..."

_**A part of me misses what Ashley and I had, we were friends before lovers and for two years we did everything together. But then there's another part of me and even bigger part that hates her for the way she treated me. She told me she loved me time and time again and then when she started to get recognised in the music industry, she slept with one of her producers.**_

"So this is the part you're not going to like..."

"How do you know I want like it?"

"Spencer we're best friends and I know you're not going to like this"

"Come on Maddy spit it out"

"So when she came into the office today she noticed me and came over to say hi and when Mark saw us talking, he pulled me aside and was all pissed I didn't tell him that I knew her... Anyway apparently Ashley wants to hide away for a bit, escape all that negative press she's been getting and start writing new music. Mark offered to find her a place where no one else would bother her, it's one of his many ways he'll try to get her to sign..."

"Madison come on get to the point"

"He knows we were looking for a new roommate a while back and he asked me to let Ashley crash here for a while..."

"No fucking way Madison"

"I'm sorry Spence I had to ask. I'll call Mark right now and tell him no"

"I'm sorry Madison it just wouldn't work"

"It's fine Spence I totally understand, i'm just going to call him now"

_**There's no way I could live with her after everything that's happened.**_

"Hi Mark... That's actually what I was calling you about... I'm going to have to say no... We just don't really have the room anymore... Well we turned the spare room into an edit suite... My roommate works in the film industry... I'm sorry to let you down Mark... I know you were counting on me..."

_**I can only here her half of the conversation, but I can tell Mark isn't very impressed.**_

"I know Mark I really appreciate all the opportunities you've given me... No I understand... Okay thanks bye..."

"What did he say?"

"Ummm he told me he didn't need me as an assistant anymore"

"He fired you?"

"No it was more of a demotion..."

"Can he even do that?"

"He's the boss, he can do whatever he wants"

_**This sucks I know how hard Madison's worked to get where she is.**_

"How long would she have to stay?"

"Spence it's fine don't worry about it, I shouldn't have even asked you..."

"Why can't she stay in a hotel?"

"It's to public and the press will find her straight away"

"She has like two houses in L.A why can't she stay in one of them?"

"Apparently the media hang around outside all day"

_**Madison's trying to act like she's not mad, but I know her job means a lot to her**_.

"Maddy call Mark back and tell him she can stay"

"Spence you don't have to do that really, I understand"

"It's a big loft Madison and I've got to start working on something before i'm broke. I'll just focus on my work and pretend she's not even here..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yer i'm sure..."

"Okay well I'll call him back now and tell him yes..."

"You do that, I'm going to go lie down and hope something amazing slaps me in the face"

"I'll come slap you when I get off the phone with Mark"

"You're so full of yourself..."

**_She walks over to where i'm standing and wraps her arms around me._**

"Spencer thank you so much for this, I owe you one"

"Can I sleep with your friend Carmen?"

_**Ever since Ashley and I broke up I haven't had a serious relationship, i've just slept with random girls.**_

_**There's this one girl Carmen who wants me really bad, but she works with Madison, so I didn't pursue it.**_

"Why do you want to sleep with her so bad?"

"Because I can't..."

"Spencer Carlin you are unbelievable"

"That's what all the girls say..."

"Who would have thought little miss innocent from Ohio would turn out to be such a player..."

"I'll be in my room if you need me"

"Thanks again for everything Spencer it really means a lot..."

_**Now i just need to figure out a way to be out of the loft as much as possible, over the next how ever long Ashley's here.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_SPENCER'S P.O.V_**

**_Everything that happened yesterday brought back all these old memories, memories i've spent years trying to forget._**

**_ I loved Ashley more than i've ever loved anyone, she was my life, my first love, the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with._**

**_ We'd been together for about two years when I found out she slept with one of her producers. I had noticed she was changing, drinking more, staying out late and a part of me had started to wonder if she still loved me like she said did. _**

**_It all started around the same time I finished high school, she had been offered this amazing life changing contract with one of the biggest record companies in the country.  
_**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"SPENCE... SPENCE"_

_"I'm over here Ash what's going on?"_

_**She quickly hurries over to where i'm standing.**_

_"Spence you want believe what happened today..."_

_**She pulls me forward, wrapping her lips around mine.**_

_"... I got offered a record deal with Interscope"_

_"Seriously Ash they offered you a deal?"_

_"Yep they offered little old me a deal"_

_"That's so amazing Ashley, did you sign it?"_

_"No not yet but I will, I just wanted you to be here when I did"_

_"You waited for me?"_

_"Spence of course I did, I love you and I want to share this with you..."_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

**_We spent all night celebrating and when we woke up the next morning, she signed the contract. _**

**_That night was meant to be the start of the next part of our lives together, but when I look back now I realise that night was the beginning of the end of us._**

**_When Ash started working on her debut album she was paired up with this hotshot producer Mickey, but when Mickey tried to get Ash to release an album she didn't agree on, she kicked up a fuss and refused to record any material she hadn't written. _**

**_I was so proud of her, I knew how much her songs meant to her and I think her taking control of her career so early on, is one of the main reasons she became so successful. _**

**_It was when Mickey left, that Rachel Jacobsen or Ray-J as she liked to be called starting working with Ash. _**

**_Ray-J was one of the hottest young producers in the country and even though she was an obvious lesbian, I wasn't worried, I thought we were solid and even when we started to drift apart, I trusted Ash would be faithful._**

**_I remember the night she cheated like it was yesterday, it was a Friday and we were meant to be going out for dinner._**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Ash" _

_"Spence i'm so sorry..." _

_"Ash are you calling to cancel again?" _

_"I'm sorry Spence we just really need to get this song finished" _

_"It's fine Ash don't worry about it" _

_**We've been drifting apart lately, I never see her anymore and i'm worried she's going to realise she doesn't need me anymore.  
**_

_"Spence I'll make it up to you I promise" _

_**She needs to make it up to me about ten times, this isn't the first time she's canceled.**_

_"It's fine Ash I'll just speak to you when you get home..." _

**END FLASHBACK**

_**I used to hate when she had to work late.**_

_** I'd be home alone bored and when she'd finally get home I'd be asleep or she'd be too tired to do anything. **_

_**I was so stupid, I thought I'd surprise her at the studio, I even brought enough food for Ray-J. **_

_**It was probably about ten o'clock when I got there and when I stepped into the booth they were using, I caught them red handed.**_

_**She tried to explain but I didn't listen, I just left and took up residence in my old room.**_

_**I had convinced myself I was better off shutting her out completely, so when she called I didn't answer, when she sent me a text I deleted it and when she came by to see me, I had dad send her away.**_

_**I never saw her again after that night, she eventually gave up trying to contact me and I deliberately avoided anywhere she might be.**_

_** I contacted U.C.L.A to organise a dorm room and after only a week at my parents house, I started my new life at U.C.L.A with Madison.**_

_**It's been nearly six years since I caught them, six long years without talking to Ash.**_

_**MADISON'S P.O.V**_

"Hey Mark you wanted to see me?"

"Yer hi Madison take a seat..."

_**He's in the middle of a meeting with Ashley and I know exactly why he's called me in.**_

"... you obviously already know Ashley, this is her agent Johnny and that's Rachel, Ashley's producer and representative from the label"

_**Rachel why does that name ring a bell?**_

"Hi..."

"So Madison we were just talking about our company possibly representing Ashley and helping her out with her future endeavors"_  
_

"Of course..."

_**I hate having to suck up to Mark, but this industries tough and I need him to help me get established.**_

"Hi Madison i'm Johnny Baker i've been representing Ashley since she started at Interscope..."

_**Johnny's the guy I was telling Spencer about, he's so hot.**_

"... Mark was just telling us about your offer to let Ashley stay at your house"

_**I didn't offer, he kind of made me offer.**_

"Yer i'm happy to do whatever I can to help"

_**I really hope she's only staying a couple of days.**_

"I know it's kind of a strange situation, but Ashley's been having a tough run with the media lately and she just needs somewhere she can stay and work on her new album with Rachel without any distractions"

"I understand Johnny the media can be tough"

_**I personally don't have a problem with Ashley, I just don't like the way she treated Spencer.**_

"How do you two know each other?"

"We went to the same high school"

"Were you two close?

"At one point we were pretty close and then we kind of drifted apart..."

"Johnny quit interrogating her"

"Ashley I wasn't interrogating her"

_**I kind of like him interrogating me.**_

"Madison are you sure you don't mind if I crash?"

"No it's fine Ashley I'm never home anyway, so you'll pretty much have the house to yourself"

"Do you have a roommate?"

"Yer I do"

"Will they care?"

"No they already said it was fine"

"Who wouldn't want Ashley Davies at their house?"

"Seriously Ray shut up"

_**I'm not deliberately avoiding telling Ash I live with Spencer, this just isn't the right place to bring it up.**_

"Okay cool then i'm in"

"So it's all sorted you'll live with Madison..."

"And where exactly is that?"

"I live in a loft in WeHo"

"Okay cool well is that all we needed to sort out Johnny?"

"Yep that's it"

"When can I move in?"

"Whenever you're ready..."

"How does today sound?"

_**How about Johnny moves into my room as well?**_

"Today's fine Johnny I finish at five so anytime after that"

"You can finish early Madison, that way Ashley can settle in and start making music"

_**He's such a suck up all the time, Mark will do anything to make an extra buck.**_

"Okay today it is..."

_**I really need to **__**call Spencer.**_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I had so much running through my head last night that I didn't actually fall asleep until about three.**_

_**I ended up sleeping most of the day and when I woke up at two I went running. **_

**_MADISON'S P.O.V_**

"Ashley can I talk to you about something?"

**_I've been trying to get her alone for the last fifteen minutes._**

"Sure Madison what's up?"

"It's about my roommate..."

"There you two are, we got to go the cars out the front"

"Can we talk later Madison?"

_**She's walks off with Rachel before I can even respond.**_

"You've called Spencer I can't answer the phone right now just leave a message and I'll call you back..."

_**Why isn't she picking up her phone?**_

_**This is going to be bad.  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I don't know how far I ran but it was far, I felt all these muscles I never knew I had and by the time I made it back to the loft, I was exhausted.**_

_**When I walked in the door and saw Ashley standing in the Kitchen I was surprised, I hadn't expected her to move in so soon.**_

_**That brings me to now, i'm still standing by the door staring at the girl I used to love, a girl that I hadn't seen in six years.**_

_**I don't know who seems more surprised, I'm incapable of talking and she looks stunned, kind of like a deer caught in the headlights.  
**_

"Hi.."

_**She's the first to speak.**_

"Hey..."

"You live here?"

_**I walk over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water.**_

"No Ashley I just walk into random lofts and grab water out of other peoples fridges"

**It was a stupid question, it deserved a stupid answer.**

"Right"

_**I can hear Madison talking in the other room.**_

"So you're moving in how fun will that be?"

_**That sentence couldn't have been more sarcastic.  
**_

"MADISON"

_**She quickly walks out of the spare room and it's then that I realise Madison was talking to Ray-J.  
**_

"Seriously Madison..."

"What?"

"It's bad enough you had to let Ashley stay and now you're going to invite her over as well?"

_**We're all standing there awkwardly and then it suddenly hits Madison.**_

"You're Ray-J?"

_**Madison looks pissed.**_

"You're name's Rachel but you call yourself Ray-J?"

"Yer" _**  
**_

"I've wanted to kick your ass for the longest time..."

_**I quickly move between Ray-J and Madison, holding Madison back. **_

"Maddy don't"

"Spencer she slept with your girlfriend..."

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT MADISON"

_**She's trying to help but she's only making it worse.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry about that night..."

"Ray-J if you don't shut up i'm going to let Madison hit you"

_**If I could go back in time thirty seconds, I definately wouldn't hold Madison back.  
**_

"Ashley I think it's best if you leave..."

"No Ashley stay"

_**I'm done letting Ashley have this crazy affect on my life.**_

"Spencer it's not fair on you if I stay"

"AS IF YOU GIVE A SHIT ABOUT HOW I FEEL"

"Sp..."

"I don't want to hear it"

_**I've avoided this moment for six years and now it's here, i'm kind of glad I can get everything off my chest.**_

"When Madison told me Mark wanted you to stay I was pissed, but then there was this small part of me that kind of wanted to see you again"

_**I've gone over this conversation time and time again****, so I know exactly what i need to say.**_

"I trusted you Ashley, we were fucking living together and if you cared about me like you said you did, you should have let me go before you started sleeping with her..."

"It was just once and we..."

"I DON"T CARE"

_**I'm angry and Ray-J being here is making me worse.**_

"We were friends first and even when we started dating you were the person I came to"

_**I'm upset, but there's no way i'm going to let her see me cry.**_

"I actually spent all night thinking about us, thinking about the good times and the bad..."

_**I glance over at Ray-J.**_

"You know why I never let you apologise?"

_**She knows I don't want her to answer.**_

"I was weak Ashley, you used to fuck up and then I'd just forgive you. That's why I never answered you calls or wrote back to your messages, I knew that if I let you back in, I'd end up forgiving you and you don't deserve my forgiveness..."

_**Everyone's standing there quietly, afraid to talk.**_

"We were friends Ashley and a part of me always thought that one day we would be again, but seeing you after all this time has made me realise I don't want or need you in my life anymore..."_  
_

_**She looks upset.**_

"I'm happy for you Ashley... I know how much you wanted this life you're living and even though I hate that bitch, I get, just like I got it when we were together, that she's important for your career"

_**I've changed a lot over the years and I think Ashley cheating on me has made me a stronger person, the old me wouldn't have been able to handle this situation.**_

"You can stay Ashley and she can come over and work on whatever it is you're doing, but you need to know we're not friends anymore and we're not going to be friends"

"Spencer please..."

"I'm going to go shower"

_**I've said everything I needed to say and I feel free, something I haven't felt in six years.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**MADISON'S P.O.V**

**Spencer just walked into the bathroom leaving Ray-J, Ashley and I all standing in the Kitchen.**

"Ray-J I think you should leave"

"No Ashley we should leave, she hates you, why would you stay?"

"Because I don't want her to hate me anymore Ray"

"Did you not hear anything she just said?"

"You can't be here when she comes back out"

_**Ray-J walks over to where Ashley's standing, rubbing her hand up and down her arm.**_

"Ashley you need to move on like she has, you guys went out when you were eighteen, you're different people now and I think it's best if we both leave and find somewhere else..."

"Ray i'm not leaving..."

_**Ashley moves so Ray-J can't touch her.**_

"...and I think it's best if we don't see each other for a while"

"Are you firing me?"

"No I just can't have you around right now"

"Look Ashley if you're staying she needs to go..."

_**I don't care what issues these two have.**_

"Ray-J please just leave..."

_**This time she actually leaves, I really don't understand those two.**_

"Ashley I don't know why you need a place to hide, but Ray-J can't be here all the time, it's not fair on Spencer"

"I know..."

"Are you still sleeping with her?"

"NO"

"It's not a stupid question Ashley, it's not like you two haven't fucked before"

_**I can tell by her body language, that last bit stung.  
**_

"Madison since when are you even friends with Spencer?"

"We roomed together at U.C.L.A freshmen year and we've been living together ever since"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but you wouldn't listen"

"This whole thing's such a mess..."

_**I've known Ashley for about ten years and the Ashley standing in front of me is nothing like the girl I knew in High School.**_

"I don't get it Ashley i've never got it, you two had this amazing relationship and you were lucky enough to find someone great, why throw that away?"

"I made a mistake Madison, I'm sure you've made similar mistakes before..."

"Yer I have Ashley, I've cheated before, but it was different..."

"How's it different?"

"It's different because I never found someone amazing like Spencer, I never found someone I honestly thought I could spend the rest of my life with..."

_**She's upset, but she needs to hear this.**_

"...she's the kindest, most generous person i've ever met and she's letting you stay, even though you being here isn't easy for her. She's putting her feelings aside to help me, because that's who she is, she cares more about the people she loves, than herself and that's why I don't get it Ashley, you had her heart and I'll never understand why you threw it away..."

"You don't think I know what I lost that night? I love her Madison and i've spent the last six years hating myself for the way I treated her..."

_**She's trying to hide her tears, but I can tell she's crying.**_

"...Madison I've dreaded running into her for six long years, because I was scared, I was scared she'd say exactly what she just said. What just happened right then was my worst nightmare Maddy, you just saw the girl I love, the girl i'm always going to love, tell me she doesn't need me anymore. She hates me Madison and I don't blame her, but i'm the one person you don't need to tell how amazing she is, i'm the idiot who fucked up the best thing that ever happened to me because... look it doesn't matter Madison, but I know exactly what I lost that night..."

_**I feel like I need to comfort her, but Spencer's my best friend and my loyalty lies with her.**_

"Madison I know it's weird i'm staying here after everything Spencer just said to me, but I miss her, I've spent six years missing her and I want her back"

"I just don't see that happening Ashley"

"I've still got to try Madison, if you were me you'd do same thing right?"

"Yer I would"

"That's why i'm not walking out that door Madison, I'll never forgive myself, if I don't at least try..."

_**I smile, it's all I can offer her right now.**_

"I want you two to sort it out Ashley, but if you hurt her, we're going to have problems and I want care what that means for my job..."

**SPENCER"S P.O.V**

**I spent a little longer than usual in the shower, I had a lot running through my head and as much as I needed to get everything off my chest, seeing Ash again was pretty tough.**

**When I finally stepped out of the shower, I chucked on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt.**

**There was no reason for me to dress up, I planned on spending the night in front of the T.V, eating.  
**

**It had only taken me a couple of minutes to get dressed and when I left the bathroom, I grabbed my phone from my room and made my way over to the couch, that's where i'm sitting now.  
**

"Hey what are you watching?"

**I'm relieved it's only Madison sneaking up on me.**

"The usual..."

"So basically any reality show on MTV?"

"Yep that's the plan"

"Spencer i'm sorry you walked into all that it wasn't fair and i'm sorry about Ray-J..."

"Madison it's fine, where did they go anyway?"

"Ahh Ashley and I kind of told Ray-J to leave and then she went to her room..."

"So she's staying?"

"Yer"

"I really thought she'd leave"

"She wants to fix things with you Spence and I think the only way she'll leave is if you tell her to"

"I'm not going to tell her to leave Maddy"

"Yer I know"

"So I guess we have a third roommate?"

_**This is going to suck, I wonder how long she needs to hide out.**_

"Spencer thanks for everything and I promise I'll make it up to you..."

"You don't need to make it up to me Madison, you'd do the same for me right?"

"Yer of course I would"

"Then where even"

_**There's a knock at the door.**_

"Madison who else did you invite over?"

"No one, I have no idea who that is..."

_**When Maddy opens the door, it's some guy i've never seen before.**_

"Hello again Madison, i'm sorry to stop by like this, but is Ashley still here?"

"Yer i'm pretty sure she is, unless she did a runner"

"Could I possibly talk to her? she want answer her phone"

"Sure come in, I'll go grab her for you"

_**When Madison walks off, he starts talking to me.**_

"Hi you must be the roommate?"

"Yer hi i'm Spencer"

"Nice to meet you Spencer i'm Johnny, Ashley's agent"

_**I guess i'm going to be seeing a lot of Ashley's friends and colleagues now.**_

"What are you doing here Johnny?"

"Ashley you wouldn't answer your phone"

"I broke it"

"Ashley why would you break your phone?"

"People kept calling me..."

"You do realise phones have an off switch?"

"Why are you here Johnny?"

_**She's talking to him, but her eyes are focused on me.**_

"I wanted to check and see if you wanted that media release sent out?"

"Johnny now's not a good time, can we talk later?"

"How are we going to do that Ashley, you broke your phone?"

"I'll get another one..."

"How Ashley you can't leave the loft, I'd go grab you one, but it's nearly six and all the phone stores are closing"

_**Why can't she leave the loft?**_

"Look Johnny why don't you stay for dinner, that way you can talk with Ashley and then you can both chill out and eat"

_**She so wants to fuck Johnny.**_

"Madison I don't think that's a good idea"

_**She's looking at me again.**_

"Quit looking at me Ashley, you two can stay and eat if you want, but you need to stop being so depressing, you're ruining everyone's mood"

"See Ashley i'm not the only one who thinks you're too moody"

"Johnny you work for me, I actually pay you to annoy me, but if you don't shut up i'm sure I can find someone else to be all annoying..."

"You're so full of shit"

"He's right Ashley you are full of shit..."

_**Madison's laughing because she knows i'm not joking and Johnny thinks i'm joking around, so he's laughing as well.**_

"I like her Ashley, she's funny and can you quit trying to fire me all the time?"

"Whatever Johnny can we just go talk and then you can leave..."

"No I think i'm going to stay and eat like Madison kindly offered before and then we can talk"

**_He takes a seat on the couch next to where Madison and I are sitting._**

"So rock star will pay for the pizzas..."

**_I like Johnny he doesn't take Ashley's shit, I bet he's going to feel bad when he realises the situation he's putting her in._**

"...come on Ashley sit stop worrying so much"

**_Madison's laughing again, I'd probably laugh if the situation wasn't awkward for me as well._**

**_When Ashley finally sits down, Johnny starts talking again._**

"So Madison what was Ashley like in High School?"

"A bitch..."

"So you weren't friends?"

"We were friends most of our Freshmen and Sophomore years, then we had a little falling out and we started drifting apart"

"What about you Spencer when did you meet Madison?"

**_I'd much prefer to be an observer, in this conversation._**

"Ahh we met in High School..."

"So the three of you all went to the same High School?"

"Yep"

**_I'm staring at the T.V, hoping he doesn't ask me anymore questions._**

"So was Ashley a bitch to you as well?"

"No she was fine with me in High School"

**_High School was great for us._**

"Were you two friends?"

"Should we order the pizzas?"

_**I'm thankful for Madison, that conversation was getting unbearably awkward.**_

"Yer sounds good..."

"What do you guys want?"

_**Ashley will want Pepperoni.**_

"We'll just go Pepperoni, it's all Ashley ever eats"

_**Somethings never change.**_

"Okay cool I'll go order now"

"Thanks"

_**Those two need to fuck, it's so obvious they want each other.**_

"So what were we talking about?"

_**Johnny seems like a nice guy, but he's killing me with his whole getting to know each other shit.**_

"That's right, were you and Ashley friends?"

"I guess you could say we were"

"Johnny seriously can you quit the interrogation?"

"Ashley I get you're in a bad mood, but we're friends and i've never met anyone from you past before, so i'm curious"

"I'm sure Spencer doesn't want you interrogating her"

_**She's right I don't want him interrogating me, but I don't want her jumping in on my behalf either.**_

"Actually it doesn't bother me Ashley..."

_**I'm a horrible liar.  
**_

"...we were friends and then we also had a falling out"

_**I'm not going to give him all the details.**_

"You to?"

"Yep me to no one's safe around Ashley"

"That's actually true even Ray-J copped it today and I don't even like that girl, but I thought you two were close..."

"Johnny can we talk about something else?"

"Okay fine I just don't get why you fired her, I thought you guys were friends?"

"I didn't fire her"

"Well she thinks you did"

"Johnny this is the closest i've ever got to really firing you..."

_**She's looking at me again.**_

"Johnny that's Spencer, the girl I told you about from High School"

"That's the girl you... Oww okay well i'm going to just resign and save you the trouble of firing me"

_**He hops up out the couch.**_

"Johnny don't go who cares if she fires you"

"Spencer i'm not firing him..."

"Then quit threatening the poor guy, I don't know how anyone works for you, you're so high maintenance..."

_"_What did I miss?"

_**Thank god Madison's back.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**Last night was fun, we watched the Jersey Shore Marathon on MTV and everyone with the exception of Ashley drank an awful lot of beer. **_

_**She ended up going to bed pretty early, which was good, it's awkward when she's around and Madison ended up dragging Johnny into her room, leaving me alone on the couch.**_

_**I wasn't alone very long though, I got a text message from Rachel just after ten.**_

_**I met Rachel about a month ago, she was flirting with me non stop and I would have slept with her right then and there, but Madison and I had agreed we wouldn't pick up that night, so I sent her away, after I gave her my number of course.**_

_**She's been texting me ever since and last night i gave in and told her to come over.**_

_**She was at the loft within half an hour, I told her I didn't do relationships, she told me she didn't care and we ended up fucking all night.**_

_**Now it's the morning and she's still here, i've been trying to wake her the last few minutes, but she's not budging.**_

"Rachel"

"Come back to bed"

"I would love to, but I've got some stuff I have to do"

"and you want me to leave right?"

_**Yer I really do.**_

"If you really want to stay that's fine, but i have to go"

_**Please don't stay, I don't want to have to make something up.**_

"Nah it's cool I got to go anyway, I'm meant to be at work in..."

_**She looks over at the alarm clock.**_

"...shit i've got to be at work in an hour"

_**Thank you.**_

"Okay cool I'll walk you out"

_**She hops out of bed and quickly kisses me on the lips, I don't think we'll be hooking up again.  
**_

"I guess I'll see you around then"

_**When we walk back into the living room, everyone's staring.**_

"Hi, this is awkward"

_**She whispered the last bit so only I could hear.**_

"Lets just go"

**_When we walk past the kitchen, she recognises Ashley._**

"You're Ashley Davies"

_**Fuck me.**_

"Hi"

"My roommate's obsessed with you, not in a creepy stalker way, but she loves your music"

"That's cool, tell her I say hi"

_**She's being nicer than I thought she'd be.**_

"I know this is kind of strange, but do you think you could sign this for her?"

_**This is ridiculous, she can find the door on her own.**_

"Ahhh sure, do you have a pen?"

_**Something isn't right with Ashley, she looks really pale.  
**_

"Spence can I borrow a pen?"

_**There's no way i'm getting her one, she can find her own fucking pen.**_

"Thanks Madison"

"What's her name?"

"It's Nicole"

_**We all watch as Ashley signs an old napkin.**_

"There you go"

_**When Ashley hands Rachel the napkin, she turns and starts reading the newspaper again.**_

"Thanks I got to go"

_**When I hear the door shut I start talking, it's the only way I can think to break the awkwardness, that has once again filled the room.**_

"Well that was different"

_**Johnny and Madison start laughing**_

"Spencer the girl you just slept with, got an autograph from your ex-girlfriend"

"I know Madison, I was lucky enough to witness it"_**  
**_

"Well you two might not find it as funny as Johnny and I do, but that was hilarious"

_**Ashley's staying quiet.**_

"Johnny do you think you could grab me some things today?"

"Sure Ash what do you need?"

"Just food, water and a new phone..."

"Sure I'll go grab it now"

_**Something's going on with her.**_

"Madison do you want to come, we can grab breakfast or something"

_**Those two actually make a cute couple.**_

"Yer sure I'll just go get changed"

_**When Madison and Johnny walk off to get ready, I turn around and start making coffee.**_

"Ash we'll be back in a couple of hours call me if you need anything else"

"I don't have a phone"

"That's a good point, I guess I'll just see you when I get back"

_**When they leave it's kind of strange, this is the first time it's just been the two of us.**_

_**I take a seat at the table, deliberately leaving a spot between us.  
**_

"Are you done reading this?"

"Yer"

_**She looks horrible, her face is all pale and she has bags under her eyes, I doubt she slept at all last night.**_

"Are you alright Ashley, you look kind of pale?"

"I'm fine Spencer i'm just not feeling very well"

"You can read this if you want..."

_**I lift up the latest edition of Peoples Magazine.**_

"No i'm fine, I don't really read Magazines"

_**She really doesn't look great.**_

"Are you sure you're alright Ashley?"

"I'm fine..."

_**She quickly hops up and runs into the bathroom, she definately isn't alright.**_

"Ashley?"

_**She doesn't answer me.**_

"I'm coming in"

"No"

_**I don't listen to her, she's not fine and I can't just leave her like this.**_

_**When I push the bathroom door open**__**, she's sitting on the ground by the toilet, hugging her knees.**_

_**She's a mess, what's going on with her?**_

_**I quickly walk over to where she's sitting, squatting down beside her and when I reach out and touch her forehead, I notice she's really hot.**_

"Ashley you're burning up"

_**I hop up and wet a small towel by the bath, wrapping it around her neck.**_

"Are you going to throw up again?"

_**She's shaking her head no.**_

"Do you think you can hop up and make it to your room?"

_**She shakes her head again.**_

"I guess we'll just sit her for a while"

_**When I sit down on the ground beside her, she finally talks.**_

"You hate me..."

_**She can barely talk.**_

"...you don't need to look after me"

_**She leans forward, resting her head on her knees.**_

"I don't hate you Ashley"

"I'd understand if you did"

_**I don't hate her, but being around her makes me mad and I don't know if that will every go away.**_

"Are you feeling any better?"

"No"

_**She's shaking.**_

"You can leave me here Spencer, I'll be fine"

_**I start rubbing my hand over her back, i'm worried, something's not right.**_

"I'm not going to leave you like this Ashley, no matter how mad I am"

"Spencer please"

_**She's still shaking, maybe I should call someone.**_

"What's going on Ashley?"

_**She's gone all quiet again.**_

"Do you want me to call someone?"

"No i'm just going to go lie down"

_**I hop up, helping her off the ground.**_

"Are you sure there's nothing I can get you?"

"No really Spencer i'm fine, but thank you for helping me out"

"No problem"

_**When she walks off to her room, I can't help but worry, something's not right with her.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**This morning was definately interesting, I woke up with Rachel and then looked after Ashley.**_

_**I waited until Johnny got back before I went for my run, I couldn't leave her alone, I was worried.**_

_**After my run I showered and when I walked back out in the living room, she was on the couch watching T.V.**_

"Hey did Johnny leave?"

"He left about an hour ago"

_**She still looks really unwell.**_

"I'll get out of your way"

"Ashley you don't have to leave"

"Spencer I know you don't want me around, so I'm just going to go back to my room"

"You can stay but we're not watching this..."

_**She lies down again.**_

"I'm sorry about this morning"

"You weren't feeling well Ashley, I wasn't going to leave you there alone"

"I just...thanks"

_**I start clicking through the channels, there's never anything on during the day.**_

"You feeling any better?"

"Not really...Can we please not watch this?"

_"Rockstar Ashley Davies has voluntarily checked herself into a rehab facility in California. Davies shot to fame in 2004 when she released her debut single 'Rockstar 101' in 2004, over the last six years she has released five albums, all of which debuted at number one on the Billboard Charts. However her success isn't all she's known for, there's been a series of incidents over the years that have captured the media's attention. In 2005 she was kicked out of a club in L.A, when it was alleged some of the members of her entourage got into a fight with other patrons, Davies publicist later released a statement denying she was involved, no charges were ever laid. In 2007 there were a series of alcohol related incidents including the now famous AMA appearance, where she appeared on stage clearly intoxicated and struggled to present the album of the year award, that was eventually awarded to Justin Timberlake. In late 2008 she was picked up for a DUI and had her license suspended, shortly after her publicist released a statement announcing she'd be taking a break from the industry, no reason was given, but it is believed Davies checked herself into a rehab facility to treat ongoing issues related to drug and alcohol abuse. In 2009 she returned to the music scene and released her fifth and most successful album 'Troubled', the album was a worldwide success and her tour also titled 'Troubled' visited over 100 cities throughout the world. Many believed Davies had moved past her troubled days, but her latest press release suggests all isn't well for the troubled star... Britney Spears has"_

**_When I turn and look at her, she's gone._**

**_I quickly hop up off the couch and walk over to the spare room, I want to know what's going on.  
_**

"Hey"

**_She's sitting on the ground by the bed._**

"Is it true?"

**She doesn't answer.**

"Is this why you needed a place to stay?"

**When she doesn't answer again, I sit down beside her.**

"Can you just be honest with me for once?"

"I have a p-problem"

_**She's mumbling.**_

"Is that why you needed a place to stay?"

_**She nods her head yes.**_

"Was everything the reporter said true?"

_**She's gone all quiet again.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**She's crying.**_

"It's t-true"

"All of it?"

"I didn't hear it all, but the bits I heard were true"

"You've been taking drugs?"

_**She's being quiet again.**_

"How long Ashley?"

"I started taking them when I signed with Interscope"

"Before or after we broke up?"

"B-Before"

"You were on drugs when we were together?"

"Yer"

_**How did I not know this?**_

"Were you on drugs the night you slept with Ray-J?"

"Spencer there's no way I would have ever cheated on you if I wasn't, I was out of control and the harder the album got the more I relied on it"

_**She turns, so she's looking at me.**_

"Spencer I love you so much, I always have, but me being on drugs is no excuse for the way I acted. I should have come to you with my problems and I should have made more of an effort to make our relationship work. I just thought you'd always be there, I was an idiot and I took you for granted"

"Ashley I want to hate you so much, but I can't, I gave you everything I had and you threw it back in my face..."

"I know i'm so sorry"

"Seeing you again was hard Ashley but seeing you with Ray-J was worse"

_**I'm trying not to cry.**_

"It hurts because after everything that happened you kept her in your life, but you never once in six years tried to get me back"

"Spencer if I thought there was a chance you'd take me back, I would have found you, but you didn't answer any of my calls or messages for months"

_**I don't want to keep talking about the past.**_

"Look Ashley I don't want to keep talking about everything that's already happened"

"Maybe I should just leave?"

"Ashley I want you to stay, but I don't want you to think me letting you stay means we're going to get together, because that's not going to happen. I'm always going to care about you Ashley, but we can't be anything more than friends"

_**Too much has happened.**_

"I'll take whatever I can get"

"We're on the same page right?"

_**She's resting her head against her knees again.**_

"Yer"

"Are you going to tell me everything that's been happening?"

_**She doesn't say anything for a while and then she finally talks.**_

"I was doing drugs and drinking excessively for about four years, I'd go through patches where I'd tell myself I was going to stop and then something would happen and I'd start back up again. In 2008 I was arrested for a D.U.I and Johnny convinced me I needed help, so I checked myself into a rehab facility outside of L.A... While I was in rehab I actually wrote the entire 'Troubled' album and when I was released from the facility I had been drug and alcohol free for three months... That same week I was released from rehab I started working on my new album and then a couple of months later the album was released, it was huge, bigger than any of my other albums. Then the record company and my management team wanted me to do all this promotional work and all of a sudden my face was on every magazine cover again and I was doing radio and television interviews for three weeks straight. Then they started booking me in for club appearances in L.A, Vegas and New York, I told them I wasn't interested and they said that was fine, but then they spun some shit about helping my career and I eventually gave in and agreed... I was fine for the first few weeks and then one night I gave in and accepted a drink at one of the bars. I had received treatment for drug and alcohol abuse but alcohol wasn't a problem for me. I drank but it was never more than anyone my age drinks, but the difference was when I drank I was tempted to do cocaine and I eventually gave in and relapsed... I started my tour about six months ago and I did my last show a couple of days ago at the Staples Center. I had gradually started to take cocaine more and more and then after my show at the Staples Center, Johnny walked into my dressing room and caught me... He hadn't been on this tour as much as he had on previous ones and when he was there I didn't touch it, but then when he left it was a different story. If Johnny had of known I had relapsed, he would have pulled me off the tour straight away... Anyway he asked me to go back to rehab and I told him I didn't need to, then my management company called and asked me to extend my tour. I told them I didn't want them representing me anymore and I asked Johnny to quit and represent me by himself. He quit a couple of days ago and agreed to represent me, but he thought I needed some help from a larger company and that's how I ended up at the place Madison works. We told Mark I wanted a place to hide out and write new music, but we really just needed a place where the paparazzi wouldn't find me, so I could stay away from drugs"

_**I didn't expect her to tell me so much.**_

"Today I got Johnny to send out a statement saying I had entered a rehab facility, we knew if I pretended I was in rehab no one would bother me, that's why I couldn't stay at a hotel or my place"

_**It means a lot, she trusted me with all this.  
**_

"I want to get clean Spencer that's why i'm here..."

_**I don't say anything, me sitting here is enough.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SPENCER"S P.O.V**

_**I knew something was going on with Ashley, but i never would have thought it was drugs.**_

_**We were together two years before she cheated and not once did I suspect something wasn't right with her.**_

_**This afternoon was a lot to take in, she told me more than she had to and I think her talking about her issues will only help her recovery.**_

_**She's been in her room all day, she started feeling sick again, so I left her there to sleep it off.**_

_**We didn't really say much after she finished talking, we both just sat there and surprisingly it wasn't awkward.**_

"Hey"

_**She's awake.**_

"Hey Ash how you feeling?"

"Exhausted"

**_It's been a tough two days and then you add all her other problems she's having, it can't be easy._**

"Do you mind if I sit?"

**_I move over so there's room on the couch._**

"So things are still a little awkward?"

_**She takes a seat next to me on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest.**_

"Yer I shouldn't have dropped all that on you so soon"

"Ashley I wanted to know and it means a lot you trusted me and told me everything that's been going on"

**_I wonder how long she's going to feel like this, she still looks really sick._**

"So how long do you think you'll feel like this?"

"I'm not really sure Spence, but the first week's going to be tough"

_**Everything's happening so fast, I never would have thought we'd be talking this soon, not after everything that's happened.**_

"Can we change the channel and not watch my song please?"

_**I hadn't even realised it was one of her songs playing.**_

"Sure, I usually change the channel when you're on anyway"

"Really?"

"Yer I've done an excellent job of avoiding everything you've done these last six years"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I'm kind of glad you haven't been watching"

_**Now i'm curious.**_

"Why?"

"I don't know it's embarrassing"

"The whole world watches you"

"That doesn't bother me"

"But it would bother you if I watched?"

"No I just... I just care what you think of me and if you didn't like my music, it would bother me more than if someone else didn't like my music"

_**I look over to where she's sitting.**_

"This is weird isn't it?"

_**It's strange hanging out with her after all this time.**_

"Yer it's a little weird, but I'd prefer it to be all awkward, than you not talking to me"

_**We both sit there quietly until Madison walks in the door.**_

"Hey"

_**She's looking at us funny, a lot can happen when someone's at work.**_

"Hey Maddy"

"You two are hanging out?"

_**She walks over and kicks off her shoes, taking a seat on the spare couch.**_

"So i'm going to take the silence as a yes"

_**She throws her feet up on the coffee table.**_

"I fucking hate Mark"

"What's he done now?"

"He's trying to get me to get Rockstar to sign"

"Oww that sucks"

"Yer it does...wait do we like her again?"

___**I start laughing.**_

"Well I like her slightly more than I did yesterday"

"So should I be trying to ruin her or help her?"

"Madison you do realise i'm still sitting here?"

"How could we forget the amazing Ashley Davies is in our house?"

___**Even Ashley's laughing now.**_

"So should I sign with Mark or not?"

"Spencer?"

"We're not trying to ruin her Madison"

"Well in that case no you shouldn't"

"Really?"

"Yer Mark's an ass and he doesn't care about your career"

"Why do you work for him if you can't stand him?"

"I need to work for a large company to establish contacts, then I can start my own thing up and sign my own clients... Anyway why do you need more management when you have Johnny?"

"Johnny thought I needed a larger team"

"and what do you think?"

"I'm happy just having Johnny representing me"

"Then just have Johnny represent you..."

_**Madison moves so she's lying on the couch.**_

"...you celebrities are so complicated"

_**I don't think Ashley's used to Madison anymore**_.

"So you're in rehab hey?"

"Yer..."

_**I can tell she doesn't want to talk about this again.**_

"It's alright Ashley I don't care what you're up to, just don't mess around with Spencer or I'll have to kick your ass"

_**When her phone starts ringing, she quickly jumps off the couch and grabs her phone of the table.**_

"She's pretty protective of you isn't she?"

"Yer"

_**We both go quiet again, this seems to be happening a lot today.**_

_**I start flicking through the channels, trying to find something to watch.**_

"Do you have a preference?"

"Nah I don't really watch T.V"

"How do you not watch T.V?"

"I just never had time"

_**It's weird, we clicked instantly when we first started hanging out back in high school and now after everything that's happened, it's hard trying to find something to talk about.**_

"How long are you going to crash here and pretend you're in rehab?"

_**I've been wondering about that for a while now.**_

"If me being here is making you uncomfortable Spencer, I'll leave"

"That's not why i was asking Ashley, i'm just curious"

"I was just going to play it by ear and see how long I need"

"Ashley I know it's incredibly awkward hanging out again, but you being here doesn't bother me, I want you to get better and if you being her helps you do that, I want you here"

"Thanks"

_**There's someone knocking at the door.**_

"I'LL GET IT"

"THANKS MADDY... I wasn't going to get up anyway"

_**I say the last bit so only Ashley can hear.**_

"SPENCER THE ASS IS HERE"

_**Shit.**_

"Madison you used to love my ass, why do you keep pretending you can't stand me?"

_**It's when he walks over to where i'm sitting, that he notices Ashley.**_

"What the fuck is she doing here?"


	8. Chapter 8

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**Living with Spencer is a great distraction for everything else that's been going on in my life.**

**I want her back, i've wanted her back since the night I lost her.  
**

**I took her for granted when we were together, I didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated and even when I cheated I thought I'd be able to win her back.**

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

_**I wasn't prepared for this.**_

"Glen what are you doing here?"

_**He ignores Spencer and starts talking to me again.**_

"So you're a drug addict now?"

_**I guess he heard the news today.**_

"They said you were in rehab?"

_**I haven't answered him yet, I don't know what to say.**_

"Glen drop the protective brother crap, I don't think Ashley really gives a shit what you think about her"

_**She's right I don't, but I care what Spencer thinks and that's why I don't know how to handle this.**_

"Glen I don't want any trouble"

"Well Ashley I didn't want you dating my fucking sister in the first place and that didn't stop you from messing with her, then sleeping with some slut"

"I didn't mess with her Glen"

"Are you serious Ashley you told her you loved her and then went off and fucked some other chick"

_**I don't bother answering him this time, nothing I can say will make him change his mind about me.**_

"I thought you were some big Rockstar why are you even here?"

"Glen i'm not going to fight with you"

_**I get why Spencer's not getting involved, Glen's her brother and we're not together, it's not her job to protect me anymore.  
**_

"Spencer you're an idiot"

"What was that Glen?"

"You heard me Spencer why is she here, I thought you hated her?"

"Glen if you don't shut up, you can walk back out that door..."

_**Now Spencer's pissed.**_

"...she cheated on me Glen, not you, so stay the fuck out of it"

_**Madison's laughing.**_

"Shut up Madison"

"You're such a loser Glen"

"Aren't you meant to be her best friend Madison?"

"I am her best friend and if she wants to be nice to Ashley, she can be nice to Ashley, so just drop this protective manly thing you're doing and shut up, you're annoying me"

_**I'm really glad Madison's here.**_

"You're such a bitch"

"Yer I know but I still sleep alright at night"

_**When Spencer walks off without saying anything, i'm worried Glen's made her hate me again**__**.**_

_****__**But she's only gone a second and then she sits back down beside me.**_

"Here I got you a water"

_****__**I don't deserve her being nice to me.  
**_

"Thanks"

_****__**She passes Madison a beer and then opens one for herself.**_

_****__**It's weird seeing Spencer drink.**_

_****__**When we were together she wasn't anti drinking or anything, but when we went out she never really drank that much.**_

"Where's my beer?"

"I forgot..."

"Ashley can I please have Johnny's number?"

"Yer"

_**I reach into my pocket grabbing my phone.**_

"It's ..."

_**I read out the number as she keys it into her phone.**_

"Thanks"

"Who's Johnny and why do you need to get the number of Ashley?"

_**When she answers Glen, she's barely paying attention, she's playing with her phone.**_

"It's John Mayer. Ashley said she'd give me one celebrities number if I let her move in"

_**Madison's actually pretty funny.**_

"Really?"

"If I apologise can I have a number?"

"No"

"Come on Ashley"

"No"

"Since when did you ever care what I said?"

"I don't"

"Then why can't I have a number?"

"Because you're a dick"

_**Spencer's laughing, I guess i'm allowed to be a bitch to Glen.**_

"Is it because i'm a dick or is it because I have a dick?"

_**He thinks he's being clever.**_

"A bit of both"

"Ashley why do you have such a problem with dicks?"

_**Spencer just spat beer everywhere.**_

"Glen why do you have to say stuff like that?"

"Because Spencer you always react like that..."

_**Madison had only just put her phone down, when it beeped, letting her know she had a message.  
**_

"Sweet Johnny's coming over"

_**Spencer turns so she's facing me.**_

"Owww Madison's in love"

_**She's so adorable.**_

"Johnny's a definite upgrade from the last boyfriend I saw her with"

"Who was the last boyfriend you saw her with... Ow... Suck my dick Ashley"

_**He's so gross.**_

"Glen your the reason girls sleep with girls"

"and you're also the reason girls need to masturbate after sex"

_**There goes Spencer's beer again.**_

"Okay Madison that's gross, can we not talk about Glen's sex life?"

"There isn't much to talk about Spencer, from memory it never lasted very long"

_**There's real potential for Madison and I to be good friends.**_

"Glen you never did say why you came over"

"I came over to hang out with you my favourite sister"

"Glen?"

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"I thought you were living with Mum and Dad again?"

_**He's still living at home.**_

"They're annoying"

"How are they annoying?"

"I just don't want to live at home anymore i'm twenty five"

"Well get a fucking job"

"Madison you don't ever make fun of Spencer for not having a job"

_**She doesn't have a job?**_

"That's because Spencer's not a loser Glen"

"Why are you such a bitch to me all the time?"

"Because you're such an ass all the time"

_**These two argue a lot.**_

"Where have you been the last month anyway?"

"What are you on about Madison?"

"You used to hang here nearly every day and then you vanished and we haven't seen you since"

"I had stuff to do"

"Don't lie Glen we all know why you haven't been around"

"Why?"

"You're still mad Spencer stole your chick"

"Maddy I didn't steal his chick"

"Yer Spencer you did"

"Glen I didn't steal your chick"

"I was going to sleep with her"

"She was never going to sleep with you Glen"

_**I don't know if I want to hear this story.**_

"Ashley you should have been there it was hilarious"

"Madison"

"Oh yer I forgot, lets talk about something else"

_**Now I want to know.**_

"You can't do that now I want to know"

_**Madison looks over at Spencer.**_

"Fine tell the story Madison, but don't make bits up"

"If you're worried i'm going to make stuff up, just tell the story yourself"

"Okay fine"

_**She turns so she's facing me again.**_

"We were at some bar on Sunset and Glen had gone off to talk to this girl. Madison and I were sitting at a booth and then Glen walked over and introduced us... He was trying to get her to go home with him and then she sat down next to me and started ignoring him. Then Glen got all pissed she wasn't interested..."

"Bullshit Spencer she was interested"

"No Glen she really wasn't... Anyway Glen kept trying for a bit and then he went of to the bar and now he's pissed"

_**Why would he be pissed.**_

"You slept with her in the bathroom"

_**Oww that's why he's pissed.**_

"Thanks for that Glen, I was going to leave that bit out"

_**She looks over at me awkwardly.**_

"I may have slept with her in the bathroom"

_**I start laughing, it's fake though, i'm trying to make everything less awkward.  
**_

"You stole a girl from your brother?"

"Ashley I didn't steal the girl, she came to me"

_**I don't really want to talk about other girls Spencer's been with, but I want us to be friends again, so I can't get all weird about this stuff.**_

"Spencer for some reason there's chicks lining up to sleep with you every night, so you shouldn't have stole mine"

"What do you mean for some reason?"

"I don't get why chicks are attracted to you"

_**She's looking at me again, this situation's uncomfortable.  
**_

"Glen can we not talk about this?"

"Ashley said she didn't care"

"Well I care"

"Ashley why do girls like her?"

_**I'm listening, but i'm pretending to watch the T.V.**_

"I'm sorry what?"

"Don't get all weird about it just answer the question"

"Glen why are you so interested in your sisters sex life?"

"He's jealous she pulls more chicks"

"Madison I am not jealous"

_**I turn so i'm facing Spencer.**_

"I had forgotten how annoying your brother is"

_**She laughs, she's so cute when she laughs.**_

"You steal chicks off your brother?"

"No she came up to me..."

_**There's a knock at the door.**_

"Sweet Johnny's here"


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews, I love hearing what you guys think is going to happen. _

_I'm having a lot of fun with this story and I hope you guys are liking how it's developing._

_Here's the next part, enjoy._

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**It's weird not drinking, especially when everyone else in the room is wasted.**_

"Ashley is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you drag Johnny on stage in front of 15,000 people and sing Happy Birthday to him?"

"Yer"

"That's so awesome"

_**Those two really need to go fuck already.  
**_

"I'm going to go to bed"

_**I only tell Spencer, the other three want care.**_

"Okay"

_**I walk over to my room, grabbing some of my things so I can shower.**_

_**I'm quick, i'm only in the bathroom fifteen minutes and in that time I manage to shower, dry my hair and brush my teeth.**_

_**When I walk back out, I notice Madison and Johnny have vanished and it's only Spencer and Glen left on the couch.**_

_**She's staring, I wish I knew what was running through her head. **_

_**It's strange we used to know everything about each other and now i'm starting to realise how much we've grown apart.  
**_

_**I don't say anything, I really don't know what to say anyway.**_

_**When I make it back to the room, I lean against the chest of drawers, staring at my reflection in the mirror.**_

_**I look and feel horrible, I have bags under my eyes and i'm a lot paler than usual.**_

_**I walk back over to the bed, hopping under the sheets, I need sleep.**_

"Hey"

_**She's leaning in the doorway.**_

"Hey"

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No of course not, is there something wrong?"

"No I just..."

_**She runs her fingers through her hair.**_

"...I just"

"Are you alright Spencer?"

_**She looks nervous.**_

"I know why I wanted to follow you, but I don't know why I actually did"

_**She starts walking over to the bed, closing the door behind her.**_

"I know it's weird I just closed the door but Glen's out there"

"It's fine Spencer"

_**She runs her fingers through her hair again.**_

"Can I sit?"

"Of course"

_**When she sits down beside me I can tell she's nervous, she keeps playing with her fingers.**_

"Are you sure you're alright?"

_**She's gone all quiet again.**_

"Do you ever think back on your life and wonder what you'd do differently if you had the chance?"

"Yer all the time"

_**She looks down at her lap again.**_

"There's something about you that makes me feel vulnerable"

_**She pauses.  
**_

"I feel like we're meant to be in each others lives and that scares me"

_**She starts rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.**_

"I feel like you have the only key to my heart and no matter how many times I try and shut you out I can't"

_**She's speaking really softly.**_

"You've got this key Ashley..."

_**She's crying.**_

"...and it means you can just walk back into my life whenever you like"

**I reach out grabbing her hand.**

"You have this effect on me that no one else has ever had"

_**I don't know what to say.  
**_

"You're the only person that's broken me"

_**I reach up brushing her tears away.**_

"You're the one person that can shatter my world and that scares me"

_**I knew I had hurt her, but seeing her like this makes me realise how much I actually did.**_

"What happens if I let you back into my life and then something happens, I'd be back where i started six years ago and I can't let that happen"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"Spence do you want your key back?"

_**It feels like an eternity before she speaks.**_

"No I don't think I do"

_**She's looks up so her eyes meet mine.**_

"I should go..."

"Spencer"

_**I'm still holding her hand.**_

"Stay"

_**She's so nervous.**_

"Please?"

"Ash I don't..."

"I just want to talk Spencer that's it"

_**She moves so she's lying down next to me.**_

"I've been drinking Ashley"

"I know"

_**I wrap my arm around her, pulling her into my side.**_

"Spencer i've missed you so much..."

_**I move my fingers through her hair.**_

"When I was younger I wanted this life i'm living so much, I wanted to be a famous musician that got to travel the world and go to all the best parties, but it never quite worked out how I wanted it to, i'm an addict Spence and i've managed to fuck up everything that's important to me"

_**She's gone quiet again.**_

"I thought if I was successful I'd be happy, but i'm not. I've spent six years alone surrounded by people that are only around because they want something from me. Spencer you're one person in my life that has consistently stuck by me, you were the person I'd come to when I had problems and that night I lost you, I lost the person I needed the most and that's something i've never been able to handle"

**_She's asleep._**

"I love you Spencer"

**_I reach over switching of the light._**

**_Tomorrow's a new day.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_SPENCER'S P.O.V_**

**_I shouldn't have stayed in her room last night it was selfish, she already has enough to worry about, without me leading her on._**

**_I've just missed having her in my life and the way I felt about her two days ago, is nothing like the way I feel about her now._**

**_This morning I woke up early like I always do, but when I woke up this morning it was different, I was in Ashley bed and she had her arms wrapped around me like it used to be._**

"Why are you coming out of Ashley's room?"

**_Shit._**

"Maddy nothing happened I just fell asleep"

"Spencer I was only messing with you"

"I know"

**_I walk into the Kitchen grabbing the coffee off the bench.  
_**

"Where's Johnny?"

"He's still sleeping"

"and Glen?"

**_She points over to the couch, Glen doesn't look very comfortable, he must have passed out._**

"Typical"

"Spence do you want to talk about it?"

_**I take a seat resting my head in my hands.**_

"I'm still in love with her and as much as I try to shut her out and protect myself, I can't"

_**She walks around the counter, taking the seat next to mine.**_

"You two were in separable in High School Spencer, you did everything together and I honestly thought nothing would tear you two apart..."

"Well she fucking cheated and that tore us right apart"

_**I shouldn't have snapped at Madison, she's only trying to help.**_

"Sorry"

"It's fine Spence"

_**I reach out grabbing the newspaper.**_

"You've already gone and got the newspaper?"

"Yer I woke up ridiculously early, so I went down the street and grabbed a paper and some real coffee from Starbucks"

_**I start looking through the paper and when i'm only a couple of pages in I notice a headline 'Troubled star checks back into rehab'.**_

"I don't get it Spencer why's she telling people she's in rehab?"

"I can't answer that Maddy it's not my place"

"You know this is part of her life now"

_**She holds up the paper.**_

"Everyone knows who she is Spencer and if you decide you want to try and work things out with her, this will be a part of your life as well"

_**Why does life have to be so complicated?**_

"I should never have followed her last night..."

_**I'm an idiot.**_

"...I led her on and that isn't fair"

"You've only led her on if you decide she isn't what you want"

_**I bury my head back in my hands.**_

"You know last night she was telling me how much she missed me and I didn't know what to say, so I just pretended I was asleep"

"You did the whole i'm asleep trick?"

"Yer"

**_Madison hops up and finishes making the coffee._**

"Anyway, how's everything going with Johnny?"

"He's amazing Spencer and he's hot"

_**Johnny is actually a really good looking guy.**_

"So you're going to see how it all goes or is this whole thing with Johnny just a bit of fun?"

"Spencer I think i'm going to see how this one goes"

"I'm happy for you Maddy"

_**She passes me a cup of coffee and then sits back down beside me.**_

"So what's the plan for today?"

"I haven't really thought about it"

"Well Spence I was thinking we could go hire some movies and just hang out here"

"It's a Saturday and you want to watch movies?"

"Yer"

_**Saturday's usually her shopping day.**_

"Okay cool count me in"

"Do you mind if I ask Johnny to stay?"

"Of course not"

"I guess your brother's going to be here as well"

_**We both start laughing, he's still sound a sleep on the couch, I doubt even an earthquake would wake him.**_

"Morning"

_**She's awake.  
**_

"Hi"

_**I'm speaking softly again.**_

"You look like shit"

"Thanks Madison"

_**She starts running her hand through her hair and then quickly walks in the direction of the bathroom.**_

"Spencer she doesn't look very good"

_**I'm getting used to this now. **_

"I'll be right back"

_**I make sure I grab a bottle of water, before following her to the bathroom.**_

"Hey"

_**She's sitting on the bathtub.**_

"You alright Ash?"

"Yer just playing it safe"

"Still not feeling well?"

"I feel better than I did yesterday"

_**Everyday's a new day.**_

"Are you going to throw up?"

"I really don't think I have anything left to throw up"

_**I'm leaning against the doorway.**_

"Are you regretting last night?"

"What do you mean?"

_**Playing dumb want work with Ashley.**_

"Come on Spencer"

"Ashley I shouldn't have crashed in your room"

"Why?"

"I don't want to lead you on"

"We just slept Spencer"

"I know"

_**I start playing with my fingers.**_

"That's a new habit you've picked up"

"What?"

"You play with your fingers when you're nervous"

"I do?"

_**She only nods.**_

"Can I have some of that water?"

_**I throw her the bottle, I had bought it for her anyway.**_

"Thanks"

_**I watch as she pretty much drinks the whole bottle.**_

"So I don't know if you were really asleep or just pretending"

"I was pretending"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I thought so"

_**She hops up off the edge of the tub.**_

"I haven't been happy since you left Spencer, for six years i've been surrounded by people that don't really care about me. I've been living this life surrounded by fake people that will leave me the minute I stop being successful"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"Spencer I should have come and found you years ago, I should have made an effort to make things right with you, but I didn't because i'm a coward"

_**My hearts racing.**_

"I spent my childhood being rejected, my own mother didn't want me around and before my dad died, he spent his days traveling the world with his band and I was lucky if I even got a birthday card"

_**I never understood the way her family treated her.**_

"I was such an angry person before I met you, I thought the world was out to get me and then you walked into my life and changed me for the better Spencer, you made me realise I could be anything I wanted to be and it's because of you that I have the life I have now"

_**She gently brushes her thumb over my lips.**_

"Spencer I've spent six years hanging on to this little shred of hope that one day we'd be together again, that's why I never came and found you, I was terrified you'd turn me away and shatter that last little bit of hope I had left"

_**She lifts my chin up so i'm looking into her eyes.**_

"Spencer you're the most amazing person i've ever met and you deserve someone better than me"

_**I don't want someone else.**_

"I want you to be happy Spencer, but I selfishly want to be happy as well, that's why i'm sticking around. I still have that little bit of hope and I'm hoping one day you give in and settle for me, even though you deserve so much more"

_**I want her so badly right now, but I know if I give in now, it will only fix us temporarily and I want to fix us forever.**_

_**So I lean forward, pulling her in for a hug.**_

"We'll sort it out Ash, it's just going to take time" ****

_**It's been six years, what's a little longer going to do?**  
_

_**But I know if I give in now it will only fix us temporarily and I want to fix us forever.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"WE'RE BACK"

_**I don't know why Madison had to yell that out, i'm sure they would have figured it out eventually.**_

"Glen's still sleeping"

_**She walks over to the couch, whacking him in the back of the head.**_

"What the fuck Madison?"

"Glen you need to get off the fucking couch already"

"You couldn't have woken me up the old fashioned way?"

"No that wouldn't of been as much fun"

_**He hops up off the couch, walking into the Kitchen.**_

"Hey Spence"

"Hey"

"Where did you get to last night?"

"I was tired so I just went to bed early"

_**I point over at the counter.  
**_

"The coffee's over on the counter"

"Thanks"

_**Johnny and Ashley walk into the Kitchen.**_

"You're back"

"Did you have a good night Johnny?"

_**This is revenge for how Madison treats people I bring home.  
**_

"Spencer I had an amazing night"

_**He walks over to the couch and sits down next to Madison, pulling her in for a kiss.**_

"Here Ash..."

_**I pass her a bottle of Lucozade.**_

"...it will make you feel better"

"Thanks"

_**I grab a diet coke out of the fridge.**_

"Glen what are you doing today?"

"I told Aiden I'd hang out"

_**I'm not a big fan of Aiden.  
**_

"You still see Aiden?"

_**Ashley and Aiden used to be really close and then one day Aiden decided he'd try and make a move on her.**_

_**I was so pissed off, he knew Ashley and I were dating, but that didn't stop him.  
**_

"Yer we go to the same gym"

"and he's Glen's wing man"

_**Ashley's laughing.**_

"Why's that so funny?"

"He obviously hasn't changed much?"

"No he hasn't he's still a douche"

"Spencer he's not a douche"

_**He is.  
**_

"She hasn't liked him since he made moves on you"

_**People don't like other people who hit on their girlfriends.**_

"You're a shitty brother Glen"

"Why?"

"You're meant to take my side and stick up for me"

"Spencer you hook up with girls"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well most brothers get to beat up boys that mess with there sisters"

_**Aiden's a guy.**_

"I'm not allowed to beat up girls that hurt you Spence or I definately would have beat up Ashley and that Ray-J chick"

_**He's laughing.**_

"That's very nice of you Glen"

_**He's made Ashley all uncomfortable again.**_

"I'm a nice guy Spencer"

_**I look over at Ashley, she's quietly drinking her Lucozade**_.

"Well nice guy when are you leaving?"

"I actually need to leave now"

_**He grabs his keys of the counter and starts walking to the door.**_

"GLEN?"

"Yer"

"You didn't see Ashley here"

"Don't worry I want tell mum and dad"

"Don't tell anyone Glen"

"Okay I want"

_**When the door closes behind him, I turn and face Ashley.**_

"Ashley i'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest"

"O-Okay"

_**She seems scared.**_

"What's going on with you and Ray-J?"

"There's nothing going on Spencer"

"Ashley if I find out you're not being honest"

"Spencer we only slept together that one time and I was so out of it I didn't even know what was happening"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

_**She moves forward, so she's closer to me.**_

"There's been a couple of times where she's tried" _**  
**_

_**I step back, but when I move she moves to.**_

"But nothing ever happened"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"HEY SPENCE... OW MY BAD"

**_I look away from Ashley._**

"What's up Madison?"

"Do you want to watch those movies now?"

"Yer"

**_I grab the movies off the counter._**

"Spencer?"

**_I stop and turn so i'm facing her._**

"It's fine Ashley lets go watch the movies"


	12. Chapter 12

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**We've been watching movies all day.  
**

_"Hello"_

**Madison just answered her phone.**

_"Mark i'm trying really hard... No she hasn't signed yet... I bought her dinner, I did her washing and i'm letting her stay in my loft... It's fine Mark I know how much you want to sign her...okay I'll call you when I know more"_

**She throws her phone on the coffee table.**

"Don't sign with him"

"Did you just tell him you bought me dinner and did my washing?"

"Yer i'm meant to be sucking up to you"

_**She turns so she's facing Johnny**_

"but i've decided to make nice with your agent instead"

**We all start laughing.**

"Do you usually try this hard to sign clients?"

"I don't want to sign you Ashley"

**She runs her hand up Johnny's leg.**

"and you don't need an agent, you've already got one that is more than capable"

"Okay that's gross"

**I hop off the couch and make my way over to the fridge.**

"Ashley where are you going?"

"to the fridge"

"There's something I need to talk to you about"

"Well i'm listening Johnny"

"You want to talk about this here?"

_**I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and make my way back over to the couch.**_

"What's up Johnny?"

_**He's still not answering me, so I keep staring at him until he starts talking.**_

"I just wanted to give you the heads up"

"About what?"

"You're going to be on the cover of every major magazine in the country next week"

"I know how it works Johnny"

**I can feel Spencer's eyes on me.**

"and your record company called today"

**Great.**

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this later?"

"Johnny what did they want?"

"They want to know why you're not working with Ray-J anymore?"

_**Shit.**_

"Why do they care?"

"Your there number one artist Ashley"

"So what does that have to do with her?"

"She's worked on every album you've released"

**I look over at Spencer.**

"Johnny I don't want to talk about this anymore"

_**Johnny looks between Spencer and I.**_

"Okay forget I said anything"

_**If only it was that simple.**_

"Well this is awkward"

_**Thanks for that Madison.**_

"Johnny and I are going to go grab dinner"

"We are?"

_**She pulls him off the couch.**_

"Yer we are"

"Okay"

"We'll be back... soonish"

_**When they leave, we both sit there quietly.**_

"Are you not working with her because of me?"

"Spencer..."

"Ashley answer the fucking question"

_**She's mad again.  
**_

"Her being here isn't going to help anything"

"Doesn't she produce all your songs?"

"No she co-produces them with me"

_**I feel like we were moving forward and now we've hit a brick wall.**_

"But she still works on all you songs right?"

"Yer"

"So why did you get rid of her?"

"I didn't"

"Then why's your record company calling?"

"I told her I didn't want her around for a while"

"Because of me?"

_**I hop off the couch.**_

"Spencer do we have to do this?"

"Yer we do"

_**She hops up, so she's standing in front of me.**_

"I want you back Spencer and I didn't think Ray-J being around would help"

"So you got rid of her for good?"

"No"

"So you were just going to suck me back in and then bring Ray-J back into our lives?"

_**This isn't going well.  
**_

"Spencer please that's not what I was doing"

"So are you still working with Ray-J or not?"

"I don't know"

_**She's getting really frustrated.**_

"Do you want to work with her?"

"No"

"Why can't you be honest with me?"

_**She walks past me, bumping into my shoulder on the way through.**_

"Spencer talking about this isn't going to help anything"

"Is it making you uncomfortable Ashley?"

_**I follow her, reaching out so I can grab her hand.**_

"Quit fucking touching me all the time"

_**I back right off, I don't know what to do anymore.**_

"Spencer i'm sorry I just don't know what you want me to say"

"I want you to stop saying what you think I want to hear"

_**I run my fingers through my hair.**_

"I want to keep working with her"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"But Spencer I want you back more than anything and if that means I need to cut her out of my life I will"

_**I take a step forward, running my fingers through her hair and when she doesn't shove me away, I cup her cheek pulling her body against mine.**_

_**I've missed her lips so much and when she starts moving her lips over mine, I can't help but smile.**_

_**But it's over only seconds after it starts.**_

"You don't get to fucking do that"

_**I step backwards.**_

"Call Ray-J and tell her you need help on your new album"

"Sp..."

"She can come over and help you with whatever you need"

_**I shouldn't have kissed her.**_

"But you need to stay the fuck away from me Ashley, I can't do this with you anymore"

_**She walks into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.**_

_**I'm such a fucking idiot.  
**_


	13. Chapter 13

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I can't stand her not being honest with me.**_

_**She keeps saying what she thinks I want to hear and it's really starting to bother me.**_

_**I just stayed in my room until Madison got home, Ashley tried knocking on my door a couple of times, but when I didn't answer she gave up.**_

_**When Madison got home I was already dressed and ready to go, I had planned on going out alone I really didn't think Madison would be interested, not now she's got this thing with Johnny.**_

_**But she told me she wanted to go and she ended up dragging Johnny along as well.**_

_**We ended up at the Roxy, I usually don't bother going to Sunset, but I wanted a good night and my previous experiences at the Roxy had always been fun.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spencer it's packed tonight"_

_"I know it's never this crazy"_

_"Do you guys want a drink?"_

_"It's alright Johnny I'll go get 'em"_

**_When I walk over to the bar I notice Ray-J._**

_"You've got to be fucking kidding me"_

**_No one can hear me. _**

**_I keep walking, hopefully she doesn't notice me._**

_"Hey"_

**_Can't I just get my drinks and leave?_**

_"Spencer I know you hate me..."_

_"Can I get three bourbon and cokes and can you make one of them a double?"_

_"Sure"_

**_She's still standing next to me._**

_"Spencer she needs to call me"_

_"What Ashley does is none of my business"_

_"She's crazy about you Spencer, she has been this whole time"_

_"I'm not talking about this with you"_

_"She's not going to call me if she thinks you'll get upset"_

_"CAN YOU BACK OFF?"_

**_How long does it take to make three bourbons?_**

_"Spencer I know you don't want me around, but we need to start working on her next album or the record company will get pissed"_

_"I told her to invite you over Ray-J, so if she hasn't maybe she doesn't need you"_

**_When the waiter comes back, I order three Tequila shots on top of the drinks I already have._**

_"So you don't care if I stop by?"_

**_Of course I fucking care, but i'm not going to tell her that._**

_"I've already told you what you and Ashley do doesn't bother me"_

_**When the waiter finishes pouring the three shots, I quickly down them one after another and grab him a pile of notes out of my pocket.**_

_"Keep the change"_

**_I grab the three bourbons off the bar and walk back over to Madison and Johnny._**

**END FLASHBACK**

_**They were the only drinks I brought all night, I met this girl called Sammy and she started buying me round after round.**_

_**It worked out really well, I had lost Johnny and Madison pretty early on in the night, so I started hanging out with Sammy.**_

_**We stayed until close and when I was about to leave, she pulled me in, wrapping her lips around mine.**_

_**I was pretty wasted, so when she kissed me, I told her to come back to the loft.**_

"Morning Spencer"

"Hey"

"Last night was... wow"

_**I feel like i've cheated on Ashley, even though we're not together.**_

"You're not big on the morning after are you?"

"No it's just..."

_**I sit up on the edge of the bed.**_

"I'm not looking for a relationship if that's what you're worried about"

_**Thank god for that.**_

_**She pulls me back down on the bed, straddling me.**_

"You're a cool chick and you're hot"

_**She leans down, moving her lips over mine.**_

"and you're incredible in bed"

_**She leans down again, but I move away.**_

"As much fun as this is Sammy, we should get up it's like..."

_**I look over at the clock.**_

"it's 2 o'clock, shit that was a big night"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Can I borrow your phone for a second?"

_**I reach over grabbing it off the bedside table.**_

"Sure"

_**She starts fiddling with my phone and then hands it back.**_

"That's my number"

"Thanks"

"I should go"

"I'll walk you out"

_**We both hop off the bed, chucking on the clothes we scattered around the room last night.**_

_**I feel horrible and the more I move around, the worse I feel.**_

"I drank way too much last night"

_**I guess we're both feeling like shit.**_

"Yer I didn't realise how bad I felt until I got out of bed"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"Don't forget your phone"

"Oh yer, thanks"

_**I follow her out of the room.**_

"Sammy?"


	14. Chapter 14

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I shouldn't have kissed Spencer last night, now she hates me again.**_

_** Me kissing her has erased everything that's happened over the last couple of days and now I'm back where I started.**_

_**I tried to talk to her last night, but she wouldn't come out of her room.**_

_**When I woke up this morning it was early, this morning was the first time i've woken up and not felt sick since this whole thing started.**_

_**No one was up when I walked out of my room, it was only eight thirty, I didn't think anyone would surface for hours.  
**_

_**It wasn't until after lunch that Johnny and Madison got up and went for breakfast.**_

_**Those two have been at each others hips for a couple of days now.**_

_**When Madison and Johnny left, I grabbed my songbook from my bag and started writing.**_

_**I have a contract with Interscope and they've been waiting for me to start working on my new record for a couple of months now.**_

_**I was just sitting there tapping my pen against the table when Sammy walked out of Spencer's room.**_

"Sammy?"

_**I feel like someone's knocked the air out of me.**_

"Ashley hi"

_**Sammy works for me.**_

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better"

_**I grab my book off the table and start walking to my room.**_

_**It hurts I knew she was mad, but I didn't think she'd bring another girl back.**_

_**When I get to the room, I close the door behind me, I can't do this anymore.  
**_

_**I slide down so i'm sitting on the ground by the bed, gripping the book tightly in my hand.**_

"ASHLEY"

_**I don't say anything when she knocks on my door.**_

"Can I please come in?"

_**I rest my head against my knees.**_

"Ashley please"

_**I don't look up when I hear the door open.**_

"Ashley if I had of known you were friends with Sammy"

"It doesn't matter"

_**She sits down beside me.**  
_

"I feel horrible Ashley"

_**I hop up walking over to the cupboard, grabbing my clothes and throwing them in a bag.**_

"What are you doing?"

_**I don't answer her.**_

"You can't leave"

_**She hops off the ground walking over to me.**_

"Ashley I was really drunk"

"You don't owe me an explanation"

"Yer I do"

_**I walk over to the bedside table grabbing my sunglasses and a hat**_.

"CAN YOU STOP FOR A SECOND?"

_**I slip the glasses on so she can't see my eyes.**_

"Ashley I didn't go out last night for that"

"Spencer I get it..."

_**I grab my wallet and phone off the chest of drawers.**_

"...I hurt you and you wanted to hurt me back"

_**I pick up the bag off the floor, but she grabs my arm before I can make it out the door.  
**_

"It wasn't like that Ashley, can you just give me a second before you leave?"

"Let me go Spencer"

_**I'm begging her.**_

"I can't do that Ash"

_**I let go off the bag, dropping it on the floor.**_

"I can't be here anymore"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"You came here because you needed help"

"I didn't know you lived here when I agreed"

"But you stayed"

"I was delusional"

_**She lets go off my arm.**_

"Spencer we don't want the same things"

"How do you know what I want?"

"You just slept with Sammy"

"That was a mistake"

"Spencer you went out last night to forget about me..."

_**She's biting her bottom lip.**_

"...so don't pretend that wasn't what you were looking for"

"It wasn't what I was looking for"

_**She tries to take my glasses off, but I move my head so she can't**_

"You frustrate me so much"

"I've been tip toeing around you for days"

"Exactly"

_**I don't understand her.**_

"I don't want you to keep telling me what you think I want to hear"

"I'm not"

"You have been Ashley"

_**She grabs my bag off the ground and throws it back in my room.**_

"I just want you to be honest with me"

_**I have been honest with her.**_

"It's the same old problem Ashley"

_**Ray-J.**_

"You need to call her"

_**Why would she want me to call her?**_

"If you don't call her she's always going to be this unresolved issue we have"

"I'll get a new producer"

"Ashley you don't want another producer"

"Spence..."

"I'm not going to be the reason you get rid of Ray-J"

_**I walk over grabbing my bag.**_

"I can't do that Spencer"

_**I can't invite Ray-J back into Spencer's place and work with her again.**_

"I think it's best if I leave"

"Ashley if you run away now... don't come back"

"I can't stay trapped in your loft and watch you bring home other girls"

_**She's biting her lip again.**_

"I'm meant to be getting better, i'm meant to be getting rid of everything that makes me want to go back to those things i'm trying to escape"

"Am I one of the things you're trying to escape?"

_**I reach up brushing her tears away.**_

"Spencer I love you more than anything, but I can't handle seeing you with someone else"

_**Why does everything have to be so hard?**_

"Ashley I was upset and I shouldn't have gone out and got drunk"

_**This time she wipes her own tears away.**_

"Ashley when I woke up today I felt sick, I felt like I was cheating on you"

_**She reaches up grabbing my sunglasses.**_

"I made a mistake and I should never have invited Sammy back, not after everything that's been happening these last few days"

_**She brushes her thumb along my cheek.  
**_

"You need to sort your life out Ashley, you need to figure out your career and work past your issues with drugs"

_**She grabs the bag again, throwing it back in the room.**_

"You need to sort out you, before we can sort out us"

_**And then she leaves.**_

_**I guess i'm staying.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**I spent the day shopping, I needed to get out of the loft and I knew the mall would be a good distraction.**

**I felt so horrible yesterday, I should never have gone out Saturday night and I should never have brought Sammy back to the loft.**

**Seeing how Ashley reacted yesterday hit me really hard, I love her and as much as she's hurt me in the past I would never deliberately set out to hurt her like I did.**

**I ended up sleeping the day away I felt horrible, I drank too much on Saturday and I knew sleep was the only thing that would make me feel better.**

**But sleeping all day Sunday meant I was up watching T.V at six o'clock this morning, I guess there's only so much one person can sleep.**

**When I got out of bed I deliberately walked past her room, I was worried she might have left while I was sleeping.**

**But when I saw her sound asleep in her room I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.**

**It was about eight o'clock when Madison ran out of her room.**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why are you up so early"_

_"Good morning to you to"_

_**She must have overslept.**_

_"Are you running late?"_

_** I want to talk to her about what happened Saturday night.**_

_"Yer I was meant to leave half an hour ago"_

_**She runs into the bathroom.**_

_**I guess we'll have to talk later.  
**_

_"Spencer do I look alright?"_

_**Madison always looks alright.**_

_"You look fine Maddy"_

_"Okay well I got to run"_

_"Have fun"_

_"You to"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**_That was the first time i've seen Madison since I lost her and Johnny at The Roxy and when she left I showered and headed to the mall._**

**_I'm usually not big on shopping, I hate not being able to find a car park and I really hate waiting in queues. _**

**_But it's a Monday and when I got there the Mall was practically empty._**

**_I didn't realise how long I was there, but when I pulled out of the car park at the Beverley Center the clock in my car read three fifteen._**

**_That brings me to now._**

_**I'm standing outside the loft, i've been here for a while now.**_

_**I'm nervous** **I haven't spoken to Ashley since the incident yesterday, I feel horrible, I slept with one of her friends.**_

_** I know that Ashley and I aren't together but these last few days have been crazy and I shouldn't have brought any girl home, especially one of her friends.**_

_**When I finally convince myself i'm ready, I grab my shopping bags of the ground and open the door.**_

_**I notice her the minute I step inside.**_

_** I know I said I was okay with her coming over, but a little notice would have been nice.**_

_**I walk over to my room, dropping my bag inside the door.**_

_**I really want to hide, but I need to at least act like them being here doesn't bother me.**_

_**So I turn and walk back into the Kitchen.**_

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey Johnny"

_**The three of them are sitting at the table.**_

"Madison was trying to call you earlier"

"I left my phone in my room"

"That's cool she just wanted to let you know she'd bring home dinner"

"Okay thanks"

_**I've deliberately been looking everywhere but the table.**_

"Well I'll leave you guys to it"

"Spencer?"

_**When she says my name I look over where they're sitting.**_

"What's up Ash?"

"Can I talk to you for a second"

"Ahh sure"

_**We walk over to my room.**_

"Hey"

"Hi"

_**It's still awkward.**_

"I called Madison and got your number"

"Okay"

_**I would have given her my number.**_

"You weren't home and I wanted to call and let you know Ray-J was coming"

_**I feel better knowing she tried to warn me.  
**_

"But I obviously couldn't let you know because your phone was here"

"Ash it's fine"

_**Ray-J being here is hard, but I told Ashley to invite her over, so now I have to deal with it.**_

"Are you sure?"

"Yer you two do whatever it is you need to do"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**She's staring again.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go back out there"

_**She's pointing to the Kitchen.**_

"Sure"

_**I walk over to my bed and lie down.**_

_**This is going to be harder than I thought it was going to be.  
**_

"Spencer?"

_**I can't believe I fell asleep.  
**_

"Hey Maddy"

_**When I look over at the clock it's quarter past six.**_

"I made pasta"

_**Madison makes the best pasta.**_

"Thanks Maddy"

_**I hop up out of bed.  
**_

"It's already after six?"

"Yer time flies when you're asleep"

_**She's leaning against the door.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

_**I've been better.**_

"I'm just tired"

"You sure?"

"Yer"

_**I'm relieved when I walk back into the Kitchen and Ray-J's gone.**_

"Hey babe"

_**Madison sits down next to Johnny.**_

"You're staying over again right?"

_**He leans in kissing her on the lips.**_

"Yer unless you're getting sick of me"

"Never"

_**Ashley and Johnny are still sitting at the table.**_

"Spencer did you go shopping without me today?"

_**She must have seen the bags in my room.**_

"Yer I went to the Beverly Center"

_**I'm in a better mood now Ray-J's gone.**_

"I thought you hated shopping malls"

"I do"

"Then why did you go to the Beverly Center?"

"It's a Monday and I knew the mall would be empty"

_**I grab a bowl of pasta off the stove.**_

"Can you please grab mine Spence I don't think I can move"

"How about I grab all four bowls?"

"You're the best"

_**I grab three more bowls from the cupboard.**_

"I'll help"

_**I didn't realise she'd moved.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I really hope we get past this awkward stage sooner rather than later.**_

"Can you please grab the parmesan cheese out of the cupboard?"

"Sure"

_**When she comes back with the cheese, we grab the bowls and walk over to the table.**_

"Spencer did you set a world record for sleeping yesterday?"

"You're an idiot Madison"

"When did you get home anyway?"

_**Can't we just eat in peace?**_

"I'm not really sure"

"You're being weird"

_**I glance over at Ashley.**_

"I'm not being weird I just don't remember"

_**I start playing with my pasta.**_

"I'm not surprised you were pretty wasted"

_**I'm still feeling it today.  
**_

"You're a shitty friend Maddy, you ditched me"

_**She looks over at Johnny.**_

"Johnny wasn't feeling very well"

_**I'm not buying that for a second.**_

"Sure he wasn't"

_**I start eating again.**_

"Did you run into Ray-J?"

_**Why's Madison asking about Ray-J?  
**_

"She kind of cornered me at the bar"

"Is that why you were gone so long?"

"No I was gone so long because I ordered Tequila shots"

"Why did you order shots?"

"Ray-J was being annoying..."

_**I look over at Ashley.**_

"...so I grabbed three Tequila shots and suddenly she wasn't so annoying anymore"

_**Only Johnny and Madison find me funny.  
**_

"Now I get why you were so drunk"

"Yer"

"She came up to us as well"

"Can we talk about something else?"

_**Madison's looking at Ashley funny.  
**_

"What am I missing?"

"You're not missing anything Maddy"

_**She keeps looking at Ashley and I.**_

"You two are so weird"

_**I think we're all starting to realise that.  
**_

_**The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful and when we finished eating I offered to do the dishes**_

"I'll help"

"Ashley do you even know how to do dishes?

_**I've never seen Ashley do dishes.  
**_

"Yer I'll dry or something"

"We have a dishwasher"

"Well I'll help load it up"

"Thanks"

_**We both start grabbing dishes.**_

"I thought you might of left when I went back to my room"

_**She stops.**_

"I considered it..."

"Well i'm glad you didn't"

"I'm glad I didn't as well"

_**She starts grabbing dishes again.**_

"I'm sorry you felt you had to hide in your room this afternoon"

"I just thought I'd give you guys some space**"**

_**I was hiding.**_

"Spencer I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own place"

_**I stop loading the dishwasher.**_

"It's just going to take a little getting used to"

"I can find another producer Spence"

"Ash I can't ask you to do that"

"You don't have to ask i'm offering"

_**I walk over, rubbing my hand down her arm.**_

"We're working out our issues right?"

"Yer"

"Well she's our biggest issue we might as well start with her"

"Spencer are you sure?"

_**I need to start believing her when says i'm the only person she wants to be with.**_

"Yer i'm sure"

_**I run my fingers down her arm wrapping my hand around hers.**_

"But I can't promise I'll be nice to her"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I can live with that"

_**I pull her over to the dishwasher.**_

"This needs to be filled"


	16. Chapter 16

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**It's a Saturday and Ray-J just called and said she's coming over.**_

**_I'm still unsure of this whole situation, I know Spencer said it was fine if she stops by, but I really don't think us working together at Spencer's loft is going to work._**

_**I've spent a lot of time with Ray-J over the years, we've worked on five albums together and over the last six years we've developed this friendship.**_

_**But friendships all it is between us.**_

_**I was really messed up when Spencer caught us, I was wasted and I really don't remember much that happened that night.**_

_**But I feel like i've been given a second chance, Spencer's my soul mate, we're meant to be together and when she's ready, I'll be waiting.**_

"It's open"

_**She's been in her bedroom all morning.**_

"Hey"

"Hey"

_**She's lying on her bed listening to music.**_

"So you're still a Bon Jovi fan?"

"Yer i'm obsessed"

"What else do you listen to?"

"I listen to a little bit of everything"

"Do you listen to that Ashley Davies chick?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"She's not really my type"

"Spence I'm pretty sure she's everyone's type"

"Well i'm not everyone"

_**She hops up walking into the Kitchen.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer"

_**She's still looking through the fridge.**_

"Ray-J called and she's going to be here any minute"

"That's exciting"

_**This will be the second time she's stopped by since Spencer and I had our chat.**_

"I just thought I'd let you know before she got here"

_**She grabs a couple of things out of the fridge and then turns so she's facing me.**_

"Thanks... Do you want a toasted cheese sandwich?"

_**I am hungry.**_

"Are you still an amazing toasted cheese sandwich maker?"

_**She used to make the best toasted cheese sandwiches.**_

"The best"

"Then if you don't mind I'd love a sandwich"

_**She grabs all the ingredients of the bench and walks over to the stove.**_

"So how you been feeling this week?"

"I've been feeling a lot better these last few days"

"That's good"

_**We've been hanging out a lot this week, but we've managed to avoid talking about anything too heavy.**_

_**This is the first time she's asked about my addiction.  
**_

"You're proving to be a good distraction"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You've become the number one thing I need to worry about and that's making the whole drug thing a lot easier than it would have been if you weren't around"

_**When Spencer puts the sandwich in the pan, she turn and leans against the bench.**_

"I'm not making you want to relapse?... I've been pretty difficult"

"You haven't been difficult Spence"

"I've been a little difficult, but you did deserve ninety five percent of the things i've said and done"

"Yer you're right"

"But the other five percent you didn't deserve and i'm sorry"

_**This is the fourth or fifth time she's apologised.**_

"You're single Spencer you don't need to keep apologising for that"

"Yer I know it's just weird"

_**It's been six days since I caught Sammy walking out of her room.  
**_

"So how was the dinner with the folks?"

"It was pretty much the same as it is every time I go"

_**Spencer went home last night for dinner.  
**_

"How's Paula?"

"She's the same"

"How does she like the gay thing these days?"

"She's actually really good now"

_**Her mum got a little scary when Spencer first came out.**_

"That's awesome Spence"

"Yer it is"

_**She picks up the spatula, taking the sandwich out of the pan.**_

"You ordered one incredibly awesome toasted cheese sandwich Spencer Carlin style?"

"I did"

"Your orders up"

"Thanks"

_**I'm halfway through my sandwich when there's a knock at the door.**_

_**I slowly walk over letting Ray-J in.  
**_

"Hey Ray"

"Hey"

_**I step aside letting her walk into the loft.**_

_**Spencer's still in the Kitchen cooking.**_

"How's the new songs coming along?"

"I've written three and a half"

"Three and a half?"

"Yer I got distracted"

_**I glance over at Spencer, i'm worried.  
**_

"Hey Spencer"

"Ray-J why do you always feel the need to talk to me?"

_**This really isn't going to work.**_

"So Ash are you going to let me see these songs?"

"Yer of course here"

_**When Ray-J sits down to look over the songs, I walk over to Spencer.**_

"Hey"

"We're saying hi again?"

"I guess we are"

"Well then hi"

_**She seems fine.**_

"So how's this going to work Spence?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want us to get out of your way?"

"No you guys are fine"

_**She grabs her sandwich off the stove and turns so she's facing me.**_

"I'll just go hang out in my room"

_**This is what I didn't want to happen, I don't want her to hide every time Ray-J's here.**_

"You shouldn't have to hide in your room"

"I'm not hiding Ash"

"Then stay"

"Really Ash it's fine"

"Stay please, I'll show you some of my stuff"

_**She takes a bite out of her sandwich.**_

"Okay fine"

"Ray-J have you got all my old records with you?"

"Have I got what?"

"My old albums?"

"Yer they're in my bag"

_**She always has my old albums with her when we're working, I never really understood why, but she told me they'd come in handy one day and I guess today's that day.**_

"Why do you need them?"

"Can you just grab them Ray?"

_**Spencer looks amazing today and I really want to just spend the day with her.**_

"There you go Ashley"

"Thanks"

_**When Ray-J sits back down at the table, I turn and face Spencer.**_

"I'm a little nervous"

"Ashley hand them over"

_**When she reaches her hand out, I pass her all five albums.**_

_**These albums are my life, that's why i'm nervous, what happens if she doesn't like them.**_

"Have you never heard any of her albums?"

_**When Ray-J speaks we both ignore her**__**.**_

"That's my self titled debut"

"Nice cover"

"You like it?"

"Yer it's cool"

_**I keep watching her as she goes through every record.**_

"So this one was your biggest?"

_**She's holding up my 'Troubled' album.**_

"Yer and it's my favourite"

_**She smiles and then hands the albums back to me.**_

"I'm going to leave you guys to it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer i'm sure"

_**She grabs a drink out of the fridge and walks over to the couch.**_

**_I love her and every day we're apart I want her back more and more._**


	17. Chapter 17

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"I've got to get going Ash"

"Okay cool"

"Sorry Ash I know we're meant to be working, but Sammy wants to go to this new club that's opened"

_**I really can't stand Sammy anymore.**_

"What's that look for?"

"Ray I don't have a look"

"Yer you do"

_**I glance over at Spencer.**_

"What am I missing?"

"It doesn't matter"

_**I'm still staring at Spencer.**_

"Did something happen with you and Sammy?"

_**I drop my head on the table.**_

"What's going on Ash?"

_**I hop up walking over to the fridge.**_

"Come on Ash tell me"

"Fuck off Ray-J"

_**Now Spencer's staring.**_

"Ash?"_**  
**_

"Ray-J it's fine just leave"

"I'm a little confused Ash"

_**Spencer's still watching us.  
**_

"Do you not want me to see Sammy?"

"I really don't give a shit what you and Sammy do"

"Okay well i'm just going to go"

_**I don't say anything until I hear the door close behind her.**_

"Is everything alright Ash?"

_**I slam the fridge door shut.  
**_

"Yer it's fine"

"You don't look very fine"

"I'm just going to go lie down"

"Ash?"

_**She walks over so she's standing in front of me.**_

"Is this about Sammy?"

_**I try to step around her, but she grabs my arm.**_

"Spencer i'm fine"

"No you're not"

_**She eventually lets go of my arm, but when I start walking again, she grabs me.**_

"I was drunk Ash, I barely remember anything that happened that night"

"It doesn't matter"

"Yer it does Ash you're upset"

"I'm not upset"

_**It's obvious i'm lying.  
**_

"Ashley?"

"Look Spencer I just don't like knowing she's touched you like that"

**_This time when I walk away she doesn't stop me._**

"Ashley i'm so sorry"

"You don't need to keep apologising Spencer"

**_She's following me._**

"Yer I do Ash you're upset**_"_**

**_I walk over to my cupboard grabbing a clean shirt._**

"Spencer i'm going to be taking my shirt off any second"

_**I came in here to get changed, but I think it's best I warn Spencer before I start stripping off.**_

_**But when she doesn't look away, I lift my shirt up over my head.**_

"Really Ashley?"

"Spencer I came in here to get changed"

_**I throw a clean shirt on, walking back out of my room.**_

"Ashley are we going to talk about this?"

"No I don't want to talk about you and Sammy having sex"

"Are we fighting again?"

"No this isn't us fighting Spencer, I just don't want to talk about that"

"Okay I'll drop it"

"Thanks"

_**I grab my stuff off the table and walk back to my room.**_

"Ash?"

"Spencer are you going to make me talk about this?"

"No we dropped it remember"

"Good"

_**I really don't want to think about Sammy and Spencer having sex.**_

"So how did today go?"

"It was fine"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Do you want me to change the topic again?"

"Yer that would be good"

_**She grabs my hand and starts dragging me into the living area.**_

"We're watching a movie"

"Another movie?"

"This isn't just any movie Ash"

_**I take a seat on the couch**_

"I'll be back"

_**She grabs a rug out of the linen cupboard and throws it at me.**_

"Here"

"Did you have to throw the rug at me?"

"Yep"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I haven't watched this movie in forever"

"What's the movie Spence?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

_**She switches the T.V on, sitting down beside me.  
**_

"You know Ashley i'm a little jealous"

_**She's jealous?**_

"Why?"

_**She's gone quiet again.**_

"I shut you out Ash and now i've missed all these amazing things that have happened in your life"

"I feel the same Spence but there's nothing we can do about it"

_**I've been thinking about that a lot lately.**_

"Will you get mad if I put my arm around you?"_**  
**_

"Of course not"

_**She snuggles into my side.**_

"Ashley I have questions"

"You have questions?"

"Yer"

_**Now i'm nervous.**_

"You can ask me anything Spence"

_**There's a small pause before she starts talking again.**_

"Where do you live?"

_**That's easier than I thought it was going to be.**_

"Well I own three places"

"Really?"

"Yer I have an apartment in New York City"

"I love New York"

"Same"

"Where else do you have places?"

"I have a beach house in Malibu and a house in Beverley Hills"

"You live in Beverley Hills?"

"Yer I live just off Sunset"

"You're such a celebrity"

"I know I even have the whole drug and alcohol problem"

_**I can tell by the look on her face it's too soon to joke about that.**_

"Ashley that's not funny"

"I know i'm sorry"

_**She lifts her head off my shoulder, leaning against the couch.**_

"I worry about you"

"Spencer you don't need to worry about me"

_**Our faces are only inches apart.  
**_

"I can't help it Ash"

_**I want to kiss her, but she needs to be the one who makes the first move.**_

"Spence you have the most amazing eyes"

_**She brushes her fingers through my hair.**_

"Do you want to know what I like about you?"

"Well Spence I am bit tired of hearing what you don't like about me"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"You're an idiot Ashley"

"Really is that what you like about me?"

"No that's not it"

_**My hearts racing. **_

"I like your amazing stomach"_  
_

_**I start laughing again.**_

"Spencer Carlin were you checking me out before?"

"Well Ashley Davies you did strip off in front of me, so I really had nowhere else to look"

"You could of turned away"

"and you could have got changed when I left the room"_  
_

_**She's right, but in my defense I did tell her beforehand.**_

"Well if we're talking about things we like I have another one"

_**She's blushing.**_

"Okay"

_**I reach up tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"I like when you've been for a run and you walk back in wearing those short shorts and that barely there sports bra"

_**She's laughing again.  
**_

"You like my running outfit?"

"No I love your running..."

_**She cuts me off before I can finish, I'm not complaining though, i've wanted this for a really long time.**_

_**I start moving my lips against hers, cupping her cheek in my hand.**_

_**She's perfect, everything about her is perfect.**_

_**I want this so much, but I can't help but worry she's going to freak out and realise she's not ready.**_

_**When her tongue brushes against my bottom lip, I can't help but smile, maybe she is ready.**_

"Well hello you two"

_**We both jump apart.**_

_**How did we not hear her get home?" **_

"Hey Maddy"

_**It's like we're sixteen and we just got caught making out by our parents.**_

"Okay quit fucking looking at us like that"

_**I love when she gets all feisty.**_

"Spencer how exactly am I looking at you?"

_**Spencer hops up out of the couch.**_

"You're so annoying Madison"

"Whatever Spencer you love me"

"Right now I don't"

"Do you want me to leave again?"

_**Yes.**_

"No Maddy it's fine"

"Well i'm actually going out tonight anyway"

"You are?"

_**I really hope Spencer doesn't go as well.**_

"Yer Johnny and I are going to some new club that's opened"

"Aren't you sick of each other yet?"

"No are you sick of Ashley?"

_**When Madison says that, she looks over at me for the first time since we kissed.**_

"She's a little annoying sometimes"

_**I'm not annoying.**_

"She didn't seem to be annoying you two minutes ago"

_**She's looking at me again.**_

"Am I not aloud to joke about that?"

"Maddy can you please just shut up"

"You're so feisty"

_**She walks over to the fridge, grabbing two diet cokes.**_

"I'm not feisty Madison"

"Sure you're not"

_**Spencer walks back over to where i'm sitting, handing me a drink.**_

"Ahh thanks"

"No problem"

"Spencer?"

_**When Madison says her name again, she rolls her eyes.**_

"What's up Maddy?"

"Do you want to come to this new club?"

_**She's looking at me again.**_

"No thanks Maddy"

"You're knocking back a night out?"

_**She grabs the T.V remote.**_

"Yer i'm not really in the mood"

_**I'm really happy she's not in the mood.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go get ready"

_**When Madison walks away, she presses play on the movie.**_

"You still want to watch the movie right?"

"Aaahhh s-sure"

_**I guess we're not talking about what happened.  
**_


	18. Chapter 18

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"I love this song so much"

"Of course you do"

_**It's awkward we just sat through a whole movie together and we still haven't talked about the kiss.**_

"That movie is amazing"

"Why would you choose a movie about a psycho trying to kill a famous celebrity?"

"Ahh I didn't think of that"

_**I hop up walking into the Kitchen.**_

"So what do we want for dinner?"

"Spencer?"

_**That sounded serious.**_

"Yer?"

_**She walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

_**I really didn't want to talk about this 'til Madison left.**_

"Ash can we please not do this now?"

"Okay"

_**She's staring at her feet.  
**_

"Ash?"

"It's fine Spencer"

"No it's not"

_**I put my hand under her chin, tilting her head, so I can see her eyes.**_

"I'm not going to go all psycho Spencer"

"You're not?"

_**Have I really been that bad?**_

"No I kissed you remember?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So what do you want for dinner?"

"Really Spencer we're back to not talking about it?"

"I'm hungry"

"No you're dodging the conversation"

"I'm not dodging anything"

"Yes you are"

"Ashley"

"Spencer"

_**She's so irritating.**_

"Sp..."

_**I move forward cutting her off before she can finish.**_

_**I know we're still going to need to talk about everything, but I can't help myself when i'm around her.**_

_**We shared this amazing kiss a couple of hours ago, but then Madison had to walk in and ruin everything.**_

_**But this moment right now is perfect, I love her and things between us are definately a lot more complicated than they used to be.**_

_**But I can't help myself right now, her lips are amazing, we can just worry about everything else later.  
**_

"Seriously not again"

_**She has the worst timing.**_

"Fuck you Madison"

"Not right now Spencer I got to go out"

_**My hands are still resting on Ashley's hips**_.

"So you two are doing the whole making out thing again?"

"Madison I thought you were going out?"

_**I slowly move my hand up Ashley's arm.**_

"We should start dinner"

"Sure"

"I'll just go check what we have in the pantry"

_** I haven't been shopping in a while, so I don't know why I thought we'd have food, the cupboard's are empty.  
**_

"Ash we're going to have to order take away"

"That's fine with me"

_**I grab a handful of menus from the Kitchen drawer.**_

"You can choose"

_**Madison's staring.**_

"Maddy you're being more annoying than usual"

"I'm not doing anything"

"You're staring"

"No i'm observing"

"Well either way can you stop?"

"Do you want me to leave so you can make out again?"

_**I give up.**_

"Spencer you're so easy to annoy"

"Maybe you're just really annoying?"

"No I'm pretty sure you're just sensitive"

_**Thank god Johnny's here.**_

"Madison someone's knocking at the door"

"I know"

"Well are you going to answer it?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Sure"_**  
**_

"Could she have worse timing?"

_**I walk back over to where she's standing.**_

"Well Spence she could walk in on us..."

_**Owww.**_

"Yer that would be worse"

_**I grab my phone off the counter.**_

"So what are we having?"

"How about Pizza?"

_**Who doesn't love Pizza?**_

"Sure"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Johnny"

"Hi"

_**I start dialing the number on the menu.**_

"Do you just want the usual?"

"Yes please"

"What about dessert?"

"I'll leave that one up to you"

_**I order a large Pepperoni and two chocolate moose's.**_

"SPENCE?"

"Yes Madison"

"Does this look alright?"

"You look fine"

"Spencer I don't want to look fine"

"ASHLEY?"

"What's up Madison?"

"Do I look hot?"

"You're not really my type"

"Ashley I wasn't asking you to sleep with me"

"Well that's a relief"

"You're gross"

_**I really wouldn't call Ashley gross.**_

"Stop you're going to give me a big head"

"Can you just answer my question?"

"You look fine Madison"

"You two lesbians are so annoying"

_**She walks back into her room.  
**_

"What did we do?"

"Nothing she's just a little high maintenance"

_**I walk over to the fridge.**_

"Do you want a beer Johnny?"

"I might as well it looks like Madison's going to be a while"

"Soft drink Ash?"

"Yes please"

_**I wonder if Ashley cares when we drink in front of her?  
**_

"So how was today Ash?"

"It was great Johnny"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"Well I got a call from NBC"

"and?"

"They wanted to know how long you're in rehab for"

_**Why does NBC care how long she's in rehab?**_

"Do they want me to work the Thanksgiving Special again?"

"Yer it's in three weeks"

"I'm meant to be in rehab Johnny"

"Yer I know I told them I didn't think it would happen"

_**She's looking at me again.**_

"When do we have to let them know by?"

"I'm pretty sure you could rock up on the day and they'd let you perform"

"I'll think about it"

"HOW DO I LOOK NOW?"

_**We all look at Madison.**_

"I still wouldn't sleep with you"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"As if you'd knock back this, you slept with Ray gay"

_**That's not so funny.**_

"Thanks for that Maddy"

"I'm sorry that was harsh"

_**Ow Madison actually fells bad.**_

"But you're still a bitch"

_**So maybe she only feels a little bad.**_

"I love you to Madison"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"Okay we're going to leave"

_**Johnny finishes his beer and walks over to the door.**_

"Have fun lovers"

_**I couldn't help myself.**_

"We will"

_**Ashley and I watch as the door closes behind them**_

"So i'm not liking Madison much right now"

"Yer she has pretty shitty timing"

_**I move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"Ashley you're driving me crazy"

"Good crazy or bad crazy"

"Probably a bit of both"

_**I really love her smile.**_

"But Ashley there's definately more good than bad"

"Spencer I want to kiss you again but I can't"_**  
**_

_**Why?  
**_

"I think it's best I leave the ball in your court"

"Ashley i'm not very good with balls"

_**We both start laughing**_.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?"

"Somethings are too hard to resist"

_**I push her up against the counter, moving my lips over hers.**_

_**I know we've still got our fair share of problems to sort through, but i've wanted this for a really long time and I really think our problems can wait.**_

_**At least until our dinner gets here.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_I was really hoping dinner would take a lot longer than that._**

"Ash"

"Mmmmmm"

"We need to stop the Pizza's here"

_**I walk away grabbing my wallet out of my room.**_

"I'll pay"

"No you won't"

"Spencer?"

"Ashley i'm paying"

_**I walk over to the door handing the guy forty dollars.**_

"Keep the change"

_**The minute I step back into the Kitchen, she pushes me up against the fridge, pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Ash i'm going to drop our dinner"

"Mmmm who cares?"

_**I pull back.**_

"I kind of do i'm hungry"

_**She walks backwards with her hands in the air.**_

"Okay I'll back off and we can eat"

"That's very kind of you"

_**She follows me as I walk over to the couch.**_

"You have to sit over there"

_**I'm pointing at the other couch.**_

"Why?"

"Because i'm hungry and I know you're going to try and make out again"

"I do have some self control"

"Sure you do"

"I do"

_**She sits down on the other couch.**_

"But i'm going to sit here anyway"

"That's fine with me"

_**I grab a slice out of the box.**_

"Ash are you going to get any in your mouth"

"Spencer you don't need to worry about my mouth"

"I'm not, i'm worried about my lovely couch"

_**She wipes the sides of her mouth.**_

"Spence?"

_**She's being serious again.**_

"What's up?

"You're not regretting what happened are you?"

"Ashley can we please finish eating and then talk about it?"

_**She reaches forward, grabbing another slice out of the box.  
**_

"Sure"

_**I grab my beer of the table.**_

"Is it hard watching me drink in front of you?"

"No Spencer you're fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"and I'm Spencer"

_**I know that was lame, but I couldn't help myself.  
**_

"Spence you're lucky I think you're cute"

"I can't believe Ashley Davies thinks i'm cute"**_  
_**

"Actually Ashley Davies thinks you're hot"

"Well Ashley Davies shouldn't talk about herself in the third person"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"So what's the plan?"

"For life?"

"I was meaning your career, but you can share your plan for life as well"

"Well I don't really know"

_**I take another sip of my beer.  
**_

"Do you know how long you're going to pretend you're in rehab?"

"Why are you getting sick of me?"

_**Definitely not.**_

"You do get a little annoying, but that's not why I was asking"

_**She grabs her drink off the table.**_

"Well I can pretend for a month and then perform at all the T.V specials coming up for Thanksgiving and Christmas"

_**She's playing with her drink.**_

"or I can just come back after the New Year"_  
_

"Well what do you want to do Ash?"

_**She looks over at me.  
**_

"What I really want to do is sort everything out with you"

_**I want that to.**_

"But what about your lifestyle?"

"My lifestyle?"

"Yer do you miss being Ashley Davies the celebrity?"

_**She playing with her drink again.**_

"I miss parts of it"

"What do you miss?"

"I miss being on stage, appearing at events, meeting the fans and making music"

_**She looks up again.**_

"But I don't miss the attention I get from the media or the drugs"

_**We both grab another slice out of the box.**_

"What's meant to happen next for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you weren't going through everything you're going through, what would you be doing?"

"I probably would have scheduled more concerts and appearances to keep me busy"

_**She hops up grabbing another drink out of the fridge.**_

"I'm sorry I don't want you to feel like i'm interviewing you"

"Spencer I don't mind you can ask me anything"

_**When she walks past me on her way back to the couch, I grab her arm, pulling her down next to me.**_

"Ash why do you want to keep busy?"

_**She's gone all quiet.**_

"It doesn't matter"

_**It does.**_

"Ashley?"

_**She looks upset.**_

"It's just easier to keep busy during the holidays"

"What do you usually do for the holidays?"

"Nothing I don't really have anyone to spend the holidays with"

_**When we were together she used to celebrate holidays with my family.**_

"I'm sorry Ash"

"Spencer I don't want you to feel sorry for me"

_**I turn around, resting my forehead on hers.**_

"I worry about you"

"Spence you don't need to worry about me"

_**I lean forward, brushing my lips against hers.**_

"You taste like pepperoni"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"I was going to say the exact same thing to you"

_**I reach out grabbing my beer off the table.**_

"So Spencer are we going to talk about it now?"

_**I lean back against the couch.**_

"Sure"

"So..."

_**I start laughing.**_

"Ashley you're the one who wanted to talk"

"I know I just don't want to say the wrong thing"

"Do you want me to start?"

"That would be excellent"

_**I cross my legs and sit so i'm facing her.**_

"I like doing this"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"But we're not going to do"

_**I tilt my head towards my room"**_

"that"

_**She's laughing again.**_

"I want to take things slow"

_**I run my fingers through her hair.**_

"I think we need a fresh start"

"I'd love a fresh start"

_**She's smiling.**_

"and Spencer I'll wait as long as you need"

_**I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"We have a lot of issues we need to work through"

"I know"

_**She tilts her head.**_

"Ash I want us to be okay again, but it's going to take more than a few kisses and a couple of conversations to make everything okay again"

"But we'll be okay right?"

"I really hope we will"

_**I move my fingers through her hair.**_

"But I think it's best we stay away from the physical stuff for a while, it's only going to make everything that much harder if we don't work out"

"We'll work out Spence"

"I really want us to work to"

_**I lean forward moving my lips over hers.**_

"I'm pretty sure that isn't going to be a problem for us"

_**She's an amazing kisser.**_

"Spencer that has never been a problem for us"_  
_

"and just so we're clear the physical stuff that's off limits, isn't us kissing"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I am more thank okay with that"

_**I wrap my arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer"

"You don't need to be alone anymore, you can spend the holidays with my family if you want"

**She pulls back.**

"I can't do that Spence"

"Why not?"

"You're family hates me"

"Ashley they don't hate you"

"Spencer your mum spent six months hating me because she thought I turned her only daughter gay"

"Yer but she got over that"

"and then I fucked up and cheated on you"

_**She's right my family aren't her biggest fans anymore, but they'll come around eventually, it's just going to take a little bit of time.**  
_

"So I think it's best I leave your family alone for a while"

_**She's not spending the holidays alone.**_

"We'll argue about this later"

_**At least she's smiling now.**_

"I'll look forward to it"

_**I hop up of the couch.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go grab my laptop"

"Why?"

"I want to Google you"

"Spencer I don't think that's a good idea"

"I've got six years I need to catch up on"

"Please don't"

"You can Google me after"

_**Why's she laughing.  
**_

"Okay go grab your computer"


	20. Chapter 20

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"This is going to be so much fun"

"Maybe for you Spence"

_**She's loading up her laptop.**_

"So you've really been avoiding me all these years?"

"Well there's only so much I can avoid"

_**She turns so she's facing me.**_

"I was hurt Ash and I had convinced myself the best way to get over you was to avoid everything you were doing. But that's obviously not an easy thing to do when the person you're trying to avoid is an incredibly famous celebrity"

_**She's cute when she smiles.  
**_

"You want to know what annoyed me the most?"

_**I run my fingers through her hair.  
**_

"Sure why not?"

"A couple of years back there were some incredibly sexy Armani billboards that used to live on Santa Monica and Sunset"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Actually there's been a fair few billboards over the years"_  
_

"Spence you thought I looked sexy in Armani?"

"You're an idiot"

_**She leans her head on my shoulder.**_

"Do you know how hard it is to avoid you?"

_**I wrap my arm around her pulling her into my side.**_

"You're everywhere Ash"

"Sorry"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"You're sorry you've become so successful?"

"No I'm just sorry"

_**I run my fingers through her hair.**_

"So you've pretty much only seen what you've had to see?"

"Yer I've heard songs when I'm out drinking, but I've never bought one of your records and played it"

"What about my video clips?"

"I only used to watch enough to know it's you and then I'd change the channel"

_**It must have been really hard to move on, when she's reminded of me everywhere she goes.**_

"So what exactly are we looking for?"

"I want to hear your music Ash, that's why I grabbed this"

_**She lifts up her laptop.**_

"Spence can we just go to YouTube, Google will pop up all sorts of rubbish"

"Like?"

_**She starts typing YouTube into the address bar.**_

"Well that's the thing I never know what's going to pop up"

"Is it that bad?"

"Yer I try to avoid reading what people write about me"

_**I don't want her reading stuff about me that isn't true.**_

"See that's why I like YouTube"

_**I point at a fan video.**_

"That's someone telling the world how amazing I am"

_**She points at another video.**_

"Well that's a video of you tripping over on stage"

_**Why do people have to post things like that?**_

"Are you really going to watch me stack it?"

"Of course I am it's hilarious when people fall over"

_**The video only goes for a minute, but when it's finished Spencer's crying.**_

"That's hilarious"

"I'm glad you find me falling over in front of thousands of people funny"

"Come on Ash that was hilarious, you tripped over nothing"

_**I hold my hand out in front of her.**_

"See that bump?"

_**She runs her fingers over my hand.**_

"It's there because I broke my hand during that fall"

"Ouch, now I feel bad sorry"

_**She starts a new search.**_

"Which video do you want to watch first?"

"Click there Spence"

_**I point at my YouTube playlist.  
**_

"That's my official YouTube"

**_AN HOUR LATER._**

**_We just watched my whole YouTube playlist.  
_**

"Is that all of them?"

"Nah there just the ones we've put on YouTube"

"We?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"By we I mean the guy I pay to promote me on the internet"

_**She snuggles into my side.**_

"How many people do you have working for you?"

"It depends on what I'm doing"

_**I close her laptop**_.

"I'm sick of me Spence, let's talk about you"

"Or..."

_**She lifts her head off my shoulder.**_

"We could do this"

_**She leans forward, brushing her lips over mine.  
**_

_**I love being with her like this, but I'm scared I'm going to do something that will scare her off.**_

_**I slowly run my fingers down her sides, grabbing her hips and lifting her up, so her legs are straddling mine.**_

_**I still have no idea what's okay and what isn't, but when she doesn't pull away, I brush my tongue over hers.**_

_**I know she's not ready to take things further, so I leave my hands resting on her hips, until she finally pulls back.  
**_

"We need to stop"

_**She's still straddling me.**_

"Okay"

_**I run my hand through her hair.**_

"It's fine Spence"

"I'm going to need a cold shower"

_**I start laughing.**_

"It's not funny Ash"

_**I run my hands up her thighs.**_

"Spence I've really missed us"

"Ash?"

_**She grabs my hands.**_

"You need to stop"

_**I lean back resting my head against the couch.**_

"Sorry"

_**I want to be with her again but I know she's not ready.**_

"I love you Spence"

_**When I say that she hops up, but I grab her hand before she can walk away.**_

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable"

"It's fine Ash... I'm just going to go to bed"

"Okay"

_**I watch her as she walks into her room.**_

_**I want her back, I want what we used to have but it's going to take time, she's hurting and I need to show her this isn't a game to me.**_

_**When I hop up, I switch off all the lights and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.**_

_**I know I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while, it's still really early, so when I get to my room, I grab my songbook out of my bag.**_

_**I toss the songbook so it lands on my bed and then I turn around, grabbing a baggy shirt out of the cupboard.**_

_**I never really wear pyjamas, I prefer to sleep in a loose shirt and my underwear.**_

_**When I'm finished changing, I hop in bed and start writing.**_

"Hi"

"Hi"

_**It's late, she went to bed hours ago, I'm actually a little surprised she's here.  
**_

"Spencer are you alright?"

_**I close my book and place it on the bedside table.**_

"I'm sorry I walked off"

_**She's leaning in the doorway.**_

"Well I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable"

_**When I look at the clock it's late, I didn't realise I'd been writing so long.**_

"I couldn't sleep"

_**She's playing with her hands.**_

"Can I maybe sleep in here?"

"Yer"

_**I pass her a pillow.**_

"Thanks"

_**When she hops under the covers, I lean over switching the lights off.**_

"I'm sorry I interrupted your writing"

_**She moves so her heads resting on my shoulder.**_

"Don't be"

_**I wrap my arm around her, pulling her into my side.**_

"Ashley have you got no pants on?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Sorry I wasn't expecting you"

_**I move the covers.**_

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab some pants"_**  
**_

_**I walk over to my cupboard, grabbing a pair of sweatpants.**_

"So you still sleep in your underwear?"

"Yer it's comfortable"

_**When I hop back under the covers, she moves so her heads resting on my shoulder.**_

"I love you to Ash, I'm just scared"

"I know"

_**Her hands resting on my stomach.**_

"We're different people now and I just don't want to rush this"

"I know"

_**I don't know what else to say.**_

"I just couldn't go to sleep and let you think I was mad, because I'm not... it's just difficult"

_**I slowly run my fingers up and down her arm.**_

"I love you Spence"

"I know"


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey everyone thanks heaps for all the reviews you've been leaving. _

_There's been over 100 reviews already for this story and it means a lot you're all enjoying it._

_Anyway here's another chapter, I hope you all like it._

_AmateurHour87  
_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Morning"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Ahh Spence could you..."

_**I didn't realise my hand had moved down her stomach.**_

"Sorry"

_**I quickly move my hand away.**_

"You're fine"

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour"

"You've been awake an hour?"

"Yer I don't really sleep very much anymore"

_**I lift my head off her shoulder.**_

"Ashley Davies doesn't sleep very much?"

"I'm too busy to sleep"

_**Did she leave my hand there the whole time she's been awake?**_

"Was my hand there the whole time you were awake?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"No you only put it there when you woke up"

_**Well that's a relief.**_

"So Spence what are you doing today?"

_**I have no idea.**_

"I hadn't really thought about it"

"Do you still go to church on Sundays?"

"Nah church is uncomfortable"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Yer everyone knows I'm gay now"

"You're gay? Get out of my bed that's gross"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Very funny Ash"

_**She runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"Do your parents and Glen still go?"

"Yer mum and dad go every week, but Glen told them he didn't like the way they treated gays, so now he refuses to go"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"He used the whole gay thing to get out of church?"

"Yer pretty much"

_**When I look over at the clock it's already eleven o'clock.**_

"I need coffee"

_**I roll over and hop out of bed.**_

"Coffee?"

"Yer coffee it's a popular drink that people consume in the morning"

"Cute"

_**I ignore her and walk out of the room.**_

"Hello Spencer"

"Morning Madison, hey Johnny"

_**I walk into the Kitchen and switch the coffee machine on.**_

"Ashley's room hey?"

"Can you at least wait 'til I've had my coffee before you start annoying me?"

_**When Ashley walks out, Madison starts grinning.**_

"Hey Rockstar"

"Madison do you have to call me that?"

_**Johnny and Madison both start laughing.**_

"Do I have to let you have coffee before I annoy you to?"

_**When Ashley looks over at me, I nod my head.**_

"Sounds like a plan"

_**She keeps walking until she's standing next to me.**_

"Coffee?"

"Yes please"

_**I pour two cups and hand one to Ashley.**_

"Thanks"

_**We take a seat opposite Johnny and Madison.**_

"You're staring again Maddy"

"Sorry"

_**I really love having a coffee machine in the loft.**_

"How was the new club?"

"The club was amazing Ash, Johnny dropped your name at the door and we got to skip the queue and hang out in the V.I.P area"

"Really Johnny?"

_**He starts laughing.**_

"Sorry Ash the queue was really long"

"What did you promise them?"

"I kind of said you'd make an appearance there one night"

"You're an idiot Johnny"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Why are you laughing?"

"He uses your name to get into places, can I start doing that?"

_**Now everyone's laughing.**_

"Sure why not?"

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair Johnny?"

"How come you get annoyed when I drop your name, but it's okay if she does?"

"Johnny I don't think you want me to answer that"

_**She takes another sip of her drink.**_

"Who else was there?"

"Well Ray-J and Sammy were there"

_**Did he have to mention them?**_

"Did they use my name as well?"

"Probably"

_**She takes another sip.**_

"Johnny can you grab my originals from the studio?"

"You want your originals?"

"Yer"

"Okay I'll swing by and get them today"

_**I have no idea what they're talking about.**_

"Well I got to go Maddy"

"Already?"

"Yer"

_**They both hop up.**_

"Do you want to go out for dinner later?"

"Yer that would be great"

_**When they start kissing Ashley coughs.**_

"Do you have to do that, it's kind of gross"

"Ashley I had to watch you two make out twice yesterday"

"That's different Madison, we're hot"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Okay well I'll call you later"

"Sure"

_**When Johnny leaves Madison starts staring again.**_

"So you two are fucking again?"

_**I just spat my coffee everywhere.**_

"Madison do you have to be so..."

"Amazing?"

"That wasn't really the word I was looking for"

_**Madison grabs a cloth of the sink and throws it at me.**_

"Clean that shit up"

_**Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Why are you laughing?"

"She's like the exact same person she was in High School"

_**When she says that I start laughing to.**_

"I know she can be kind of scary"

_**Someone's knocking at the door.**_

"I'll get that"

_**I'm still cleaning the coffee up, when Maddy opens the door.**_

"Hey Madison"

_**Shit.  
**_

"Hey Mrs Carlin"

**_When I look over at Ashley, she's looking very pale._**

**_Shit, this isn't going to go well.  
_**


	22. Chapter 22

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"What is she doing here?"

_**Paula is by far the scariest person I've ever met.**_

"Calm down mum"

"Spencer I am calm"

_**She really isn't.**_

"They said you were in rehab"

_**This is why I hate being famous, everyone knows everything about me.**_

"Ashley are you a drug addict now?"

"I-I aahh"

"Mum?"

_**I really need to leave.**_

"Spencer are you two dating again?"

"Why are you here mum?"

_**That's exactly what I was wondering.**_

"I came by to see if you wanted to grab lunch"

_**I hop up out of my chair.**_

"Why is she here?"

"Mum back off"

"Spencer have you forgotten how she treated you?"

_**When Paula found out Spencer and I were sleeping together, she got really pissed and blamed me for turning her daughter gay.**_

_**It was really bad, but**__****__ I'm pretty sure this is going to be worse._

"So is this how you live your life now?"

_****__I like it better when she's talking to Spencer._

"What are you a junkie?"

"Mum stop"

_**I knew this was going to be bad.**_

"Spencer you could do so much better"

"That's it mum you need to leave"

"You're kicking me out because of her?"

_**She's pointing at me.**_

"No I'm kicking you out because you're being a psycho"

_**Spencer's definitely changed since High School, there's no way the old Spencer would have said that.**_

"I can't believe you're taking her side after everything she's done to you"

"Mum I'm not taking her side"

_**I really don't want them fighting because of me.**_

"Spencer it's fine"

"No it's not Ashley"

_**She turns so she's facing Paula.**_

"You owe her an apology"

"Why?"

"You called her a junkie"

"She is"

_**I really need to get out of here.**_

"I'm just going to go so you two can talk"

"Ash?"

_**She sounds worried.**_

"It's fine Spencer"

_**I start walking towards my room before she can answer.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I'm a little surprised Madison's followed me.**_

"Paula's just upset Ashley she didn't mean it"

_**I take a seat on the edge of the bed.**_

"Madison we both know that's a lie"

_**Paula hates me.**_

"She's just protective"

"Do you think she's right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think Spencer's better off without me?"

_**I can still hear them arguing in the Kitchen.**_

"I used to think she was, but now I don't"

_**Madison's really growing on me.  
**_

"She's never liked me Maddy"

_**Paula's never going to change her mind about me.  
**_

"She spent a year hating me because she thought I turned her daughter gay and then when she finally started liking me, I cheated"

"She doesn't hate you Ashley"

"You're kidding right?"

"Madison can you give us a second?"

_**How long has she been standing there?**_

"Sure"

_**When Madison leaves, Spencer walks over to where I'm sitting.**_

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Has she gone?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"No I told her to stay"

"Okay well I'm just going to hang out in here"

_**I'm not ready to walk back out there and face her mother.**_

"Can you maybe come back out there?"

"Spencer are you trying to get me killed?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"She's not that bad"

_**She's worse.**_

"Your mum hates me"

"No she doesn't"

_**She's just trying to make me feel better.**_

"Spencer she used to think I turned her only daughter gay, then when she finally started to accept me I cheated and now to make things even worse, she knows I have a problem with drugs"

"Well it doesn't sound good when you say it like that"

_**I really need the toilet.  
**_

"Spencer can you distract her while I sneak into the bathroom?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Come on let's go get this over and done with"

"Spencer I really don't want to"

"Well I really don't want to put up with slutty Ray-J"

_**She makes a good point.  
**_

"Can you please at least try with my mother?"_**  
**_

"Yer Spence I can do that"

_**She grabs my hand.**_

"It's Showtime"

"That's not funny"

_**She pulls me up.**_

"Are you really that scared of her?"

"Spencer I'm terrified"

_**I'm not even joking Paula scares the shit out of me.**_

"You'll be fine"_**  
**_

_**When we walk out of the room I head straight for the bathroom, I wasn't lying when I said I needed the toilet.**_

_**It sucks **_**_I really wish going to the toilet took a lot longer that it does, but unfortunately for me it doesn't._**

**_I look at myself one last time in the mirror and then somehow manage to build up enough courage to go back out there._**

**_But when I do they're all staring_**_**, this really isn't going to be much fun.**_


	23. Chapter 23

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Okay this is ridiculous"

"Thats exactly what i've been saying"

"Mum please"

_**Ashley told me she was going to try, but so far she hasn't said anything.**_

"Spencer I don't know what this is going to acheive"

_**I hate being stuck in the middle.**_

"Mum you owe Ashley an apology"

"Spencer your mother doesn't owe me anything"

_**I really wish Ashley would at least try.  
**_

"Look Ashley I shouldn't have called you a junkie"

"Paula you called me a junkie twice"

"I said I was sorry"

"No you said you shouldn't have called me a junkie, you never said you were sorry"

"You're unbelievable Ashley"

"Paula you've never liked me, so don't sit here and pretend you're sorry"

"Ashley please"

_**I don't know why I bothered.**_

"I'm sorry Spencer but us sitting here isn't going to help anything, she hates me and we have absolutely no chance of convincing her now she thinks i'm a junkie"

_**I get why she's being like this, but she told me she'd make an effort and right now all she's doing is making everything worse.**_

"Paula I love..."

"Let me guess Ashley you love her?"

"Of course I do"

"Is that why you slept with your producer?"

"Mum?"

_**Great she's leaving.**_

"I give up Spencer do what you want"

"Mum wait"

_**I hop up out of my chair, cutting her off before she can leave.**_

"Please don't leave"

"Spencer I..."

"Can we please just go grab lunch?"

"I've lost my appetite"

"Mum please?"

_**She's glaring at Ashley.**_

"I'll wait downstairs"

_**When the door closes behind her, I turn and face Ashley.**_

"You couldn't have made an effort for me?"

_**I walk over to the Kitchen counter, grabbing my wallet and phone.**_

"Spencer i'm sorry"

"Cut the bullshit Ashley you're not sorry"

_**On my way to the door I walk past Ashley's phone, just as it starts ringing.**_

"Of course"

_**Ray-J's name's flashing on the screen.**_

"What do you mean of course?"

_**I pick up her phone and throw it at her.**_

"You should answer that"

_**When she reaches down to pick it up, I pull the door open, slamming it closed behind me.**_

_**AT THE DINNER.**_

"Mum are you really not going to talk?"

"Spencer I really don't know what you want me to say"

_**She's playing with her glass.**_

"Look mum I know I should have told you about Ashley, but I didn't know how"

"Spencer it's fine"

"No mum it's not"

_**I don't say anything until she looks at me.**_

"A couple of weeks ago Madison came home and told me she ran into Ashley"

"Madison?"

"Yer her company's trying to sign Ashley"

_**I lean back in the booth.**_

"She needed a place to stay and when Maddy's boss found out she knew Ashley, he asked if she could crash with her"

"Does she not have her own house to stay at?"

"Mum she has several houses"

"Then why can't she stay in one of them?"

"I can't answer that"

_**How do I explain everything without abusing Ashley's trust?**_

"I know you probably don't understand why i'm giving her another chance, but I need you to not make this any harder than it already is"

_**She's going to take a fair bit of convincing.**_

"She broke my heart mum"

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

"I remember what it was like when we broke up and I remember exactly how I felt when I caught her cheating"

_**She leans forward, wiping my tears away.**_

"I just can't walk away mum, I can't pretend she doesn't exist anymore"

"Spencer I just don't want you to get hurt"

"Mum I love her"

"I know you do honey"

_**That's all that matters right?**_

"I'm sorry I went all psycho mum"

"It's fine"

"and I shouldn't have spoken to her like that"

_**I reach forward grabbing her hand.**_

"and she shouldn't have provoked you"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"She has always been really good at pushing my buttons"

_**When the waiter brings over our food, we both start eating.**_

"So are we alright?"

"Honey of course we are and I'll apologise for calling her a junkie"

_**I really wish she hadn't of done that.**_

"Spencer i'll apologise but i'm not okay with how she treated you"

_**I'll take what I can get.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**Why does everything in my life have to be so complicated?**_

"Not now Ashley i'm not in the mood"

"Spencer i'm sorry"

_**I'm mad, she said she'd make an effort and she didn't.**_

"We're not talking about this now"

_**It's been a stressful day and I really just want to jump in a hot soapy bath and relax.**_

"Okay"

_**I grab a change of clothes out of my room and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.**_

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

_**I'm an idiot.**_

"Is Spencer still not back?"

_**I forgot Madison was home.**_

"You must have really pissed her off"

"Madison she's in the bathroom"

"Ow so that's good then"

_**Not really she's not talking to me.**_

"Did you apologise?"

"I tried but she's not in a very good mood"

"Ow"

_**Is that her new favourite word?**_

"Maddy do you reckon you could call Johnny for me?"

"Why can't you just call him?"

"My phone's not working"

_**I really wish she wouldn't laugh.**_

"Did you throw it again?"

"No I didn't throw it"

_**She picks up my phone off the counter.**_

"Well it looks like someone threw it"

"Maddy can I use your phone or not?"

"Yer it's over there"

_**I have no idea where she's pointing.**_

"It's on that weird table by the door"

"Thanks"

_**When I dial his number he picks up straight away.**_

_"Hey babe"_

_"Johnny it's Ashley"_

_"Why are you using Madison's phone?"_

_"It's a long story Johnny but I need another phone"_

_"Did you throw your phone again?"_

_"No Johnny I didn't throw my phone"_

_"Okay well i'm five minutes away, I have a spare that you can use for now"_

_"Thanks"_

_"No problem Ash, is everything alright?"_

_"Yer Johnny it's fine"_

_"Okay well i'll see you soon"_

_"Okay cool"_

**When he hangs up I pass Maddy her phone.**

"Thanks"

"Is he still coming over?"

"Yer he's five minutes away"

"Awesome"

"What are you guys doing today?"

"There she is"

_**I thought she'd never come out.**_

"Hey Maddy"

"How was lunch with your mum?"

_**She's staring at me.**_

"I've had better"

_**When she walks into the Kitchen she notices my phone.**_

"Did I break your phone?"

"Ow"

_**Madison really needs to find a new word.**_

"It's fine Spence I needed a new one anyway"

"I'll replace it"

_**No she won't.**_

"No it's fine, Johnny's already grabbing me one"

"Maddy can you give us a second?"

"Sure Spence i'll be in my room"

_**We both watch her leave.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry I acted the way I did"

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

_**She's still mad.**_

"I'm sorry for everything"

_**I really am.**_

"I love you Spencer"

"Do you?"

_**What's that meant to mean?**_

"You haven't changed Ashley"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"We're not in High School anymore"

"I know"

_**I hate that I keep getting her this upset.**_

"Spencer I love you"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Ashely you used to tell me that all the time"

"It's true"

"How do I know this isn't a game to you?"

_**Is she fucking serious.**_

"You think this is a game?"

"Honestly Ashley I don't know what to think anymore"

"Spencer this isn't a game to me, I love you"

"You used to tell me you loved me all the time and look how that worked out"

_**We're back here again.**_

"I don't know what you want me to say"

"I don't want you to say anything"

_**I don't know what to do.**_

"You keep telling me you love me"

"I do"

"You've got a real funny way of showing it"

_**I feel horrible.**_

"Here I am letting the girl who slept with my girlfriend, hang out at my loft"

"Spence..."

"I FUCKING HATE HER ASHLEY"

_**When I move closer, she steps back.**_

"But I let her come in, because I love you"

"Spencer i'm sorry"

"Was it really that hard to make an effort with my mum?"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm going for a walk"

"Spencer?"

_**She grabs her phone and walks out the door.**_

"MADISON?"

_**She quickly runs out of her room.**_

"What's wrong?"

"I need a disguise"

"Why?"

_**She's looking at me funny.**_

"I need to talk to Paula"

"Why don't you just invite her here?"

"Maddy I really don't think her mum's going to come over and talk to me"

"You're probably right"

"So do you have anything I can wear?"

_**She's laughing.**_

"I have a few things that might work"


	25. Chapter 25

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I forgot to ask Madison if the Carlin's moved.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_"I love playing dress up"_

_"Madison I just need something I can wear that want get me recognised"_

_**She holds up a supergirl outfit.**_

_"Why do you have a Supergril outfit?"_

_"It was my Halloween costume last year and yes I looked hot"_

_**She's an idiot.**_

_"Do you have a beanie?"_

_"Sweet Johnny's here"_

_**She's only gone a second and when she comes back, Johnny's trailing behind.**_

_"Hey Johnny"_

_"Do I even want to know what you guys are doing?"_

_**There's clothes everywhere.**_

_"We're finding Ashley a disguise"_

_"Why do you need a disguise?"_

_"I've got to go talk to Spencer's parents"_

_**He's looking at me funny.**_

_"What happens if someone recognises you?"_

_"Johnny that's why we're finding a disguise"_

**_He knows he's not going to change my mind._**

_"Are you sure you want to do this?"_

_"Positive"_

_"Okay so what exactly are we looking for?"_

_**He holds up a pair of Madison's underwear.**_

_"Not them Johnny"_

_**He runs over tackling Madison.**_

_"Guys seriously can you do that when I leave?"_

_"How are you eve__n getting there?"_

_"I'll take a cab"_

_"Ashley Davies is going to take a cab?"_

_"Shut up Johnny"_

_**Madison starts throwing clothes at me.**_

_"Wear them"_

_"Thanks"_

**END FLASHBACK**

**I slowly walk up the path and knock on there door.**

**I really hope they still live here.**

"Hi can we help you?"

_**I must have one hell of a disguise on.**_

"Hey Mr Carlin"

"Ashley?"

_**I'm wearing a black beanie, sunglasses, a jacket and a pair of sweatpants.**_

"Hi"

"You do realise it isn't cold today"

"Yer I just couldn't risk anyone recognising me"

"ARTHUR WHO IS IT?"

_**So Paula's definately home.**_

"Did you want to come in?"

_**Arthur's being really nice.**_

"Thanks"

_**He pulls the door back, letting me step inside.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley I'm just surprised you're here"

_**He reaches out grabbing my jacket.**_

"You look ridiculous"

"I feel ridiculous"

_**I take my sunglasses and beanie off, leaving them by the door.**_

"WHO IS IT ARTHUR?"

_**I follow him into the living room.**_

"It's Ashley"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you both?"

_**She's not very impressed i'm here.**_

"Glen can you quit playing that stupid game?"

"One sec mum I've nearly knocked him out"

_**He's playing some boxing game on Wii.**_

"Ow shit"

_**That fucking hurt.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I knew I wasn't going to be able to come into this house and walk out unharmed.**_

"I'll be fine"

_**My eye's stinging.**_

"Glen how many times have I told you to wear the wristband?"

_**I can't believe he actually hit me in the eye with his controller.**_

"I'll go grab her some ice"

"Glen it's fine don't worry about it"

"Are you sure it's gone a little red"

"I'll be fine Glen"

"Well i'm going to leave you guys to it"

"Are you sure you're alright Ashley?"

"Yer"

"Let's sit"

_**We all take a seat at the dining room table.**_

"I umm"

_**I can't look at them.**_

"I just wanted to apologise for everything"

"Everything?"

"Mrs Carlin i'm sorry I acted the way I did this morning"

_**I think that's the first time i've called her Mrs Carlin.**_

"You just said some things that I wasn't ready to hear and I got a little defensive"

"Are you alright honey?"

_**Arthur has always been really nice to me.**_

"Yer"

_**I think it's best I start from the beginning.**_

"I'm a drug addict"

_**I guess they weren't expecting that first.**_

"It started back when I was dating Spencer"

"Did she know?"

"No"

_**I'm shaking my head.**_

"I'd been working really long hours at the studio and someone I was working with offered me cocaine"

_**I'm staring at the table.**_

"I told myself I was only going to do it once, but when the studio kept pressuring me to get my album finished, I started taking it more and more"

"Ashley you don't need to tell us this if you don't want to"

"I know"

_**I'm playing with my fingers.**_

"I just started relying on it and before I knew it I was taking something every day"

_****__**I lean forward resting my head**__****__** in my hands.**_

"That night Spencer walked in and saw me, I had taken so many things I barely new what was going on"

"Ashley"

"Paula I know that's not an excuse for what I did, but if I had of been sober, that wouldn't of happened"

"Are you still on drugs?"

"No i'm trying to get clean"

_**I really thought she'd start yelling at me when she saw me, but she's been pretty good so far.**_

"Why are the magazines saying you're in rehab?"

_**I don't think they're going to understand.**_

"I asked my manager to send out a press release saying I was entering a facility"

"Why would you do that?"

"I just needed some time to sort myself out"

"Ashley if you have a problem you're not going to be able to do this alone"

_**I don't want to be another one of Arthur's projects.**_

"Mr Carlin rehab didn't help me last time"

_**I'm playing with my fingers again.**_

"So you're staying with Spencer?"

"Yer it just kind of happened like that"

"Okay so why are you here?"

"I want to make things right with Spencer"

"No why are you here in this house?"

_**I knew what she meant.**_

"When Spencer and I were together you both let me become part of your family and then I went and messed it all up"

_**I really do miss being part of her family.**_

"That night I cheated, I lost the girl I love and the only family i've ever felt part of"

_**I'm not saying this so they feel sorry for me.**_

"I want to be part of Spencer's life again, I want a chance to prove to you both, that I can be a better person than I was six years ago"

_**Arthur reaches out grabbing my hand.**_

"Ashley i'm sorry I called you a junkie"

"You called her what?"

_**She obviously didn't tell Arthur that bit.**_

"It's fine"

_**I hop up out of my chair.**_

"I'm just going to go"

"Ashley?"

"Yer?"

"Thank you for stopping by"

"No Paula I should be thanking you for not killing me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Okay well i'm just going to go"

_**Shit I don't have a phone.**_

"Actually could I possibly use your phone?"

"Of course"

_**Arthur grabs the land line of the bench.**_

"Here"

"Thanks I'll just be one second, I need to call a cab"

"A cab?"

"Yer"

"You use cabs?"

_**Why do people keep asking me that?**_

"I'll just drop you back at Spencer's"

"Mr Carlin I don't mind getting a cab"

"Ashley i'm driving you that's final"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

_**I have a headache.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer I think I stood up a little to quickly"

"Your eyes pretty red"

_**He walks over to the freezer.**_

"Here"

_**He passes me an icepack.**_

"Thanks"

"I'll go grab my keys"

_**When I get to the door, I only put my beanie on, I don't think i'll need the rest.**_

"You ready?"

"Let's go"

"Ashley?"

_**I'm half way out the door.**_

"Yer?"

"Can you please make sure Spencer knows i'm not responsible for the black eye?"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Sure"

_**Now I just need Spencer to talk to me.**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Merry Christmas everyone, I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday._

_Take care and here's another update._

_AmateurHour87_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Ashley?"

**I just got back to the loft and someone that looks a lot like Ashley is sitting on the ground by the door.**

"Hi"

"Why are you outside the loft?"

"I ahh"

_**I unlock the door letting her in.**_

"Ashley you look ridiculous"

"I know"

_**She takes her jacket off, leaving it by the door.**_

"Spencer can we please talk?"

"Why were you locked outside the loft?

"I went and spoke to your parents"

"My parents?"

"Yer I owed your mother an apology and I wanted them to know i'm not the ass they think I am"

_**I can't believe she went to my parents house.**_

"Ash can you please take that ridiculous beanie off?"

"Sorry"

_**It's only when she takes it off that I notice her eye.**_

"What happened to your eye?"

**Her right eye's all swollen and there's a small cut on her eyelid.**

"Ahhh"

"Ashley?"

"Your brother was playing some boxing game on his Wii and he accidently let the controller go"

_**He's such an idiot.**_

"Glen hit you in the eye with his Wii controller?"

"I know it sounds like a ridiculous lie, but it's honestly what happened"

_**I walk over to the freezer grabbing an icepack.**_

"Does it hurt?"

"A little"

_**I gently brush my finger over her eye.**_

"There's a small cut just above your eye"

_**I pass her the icepack.**_

"It will stop the swelling"

_**She flinches when the ice touches her eye.**_

"Spencer i'm so sorry I upset you"

"Ash..."

"Can I just say what I need to say and then you can start yelling at me again?"

"Ashley I'm not going to yell"

_**She seems relieved.**_

"Spencer when we used to go out your mum made me feel like I wasn't good enough for you, she made me think I was holding you back and when I look back now at how we used to be, I see why she felt that way"

_**She steps forward, still pressing the ice against her eye.**_

"I took you for granted Spencer, I thought you'd always be there and then when the day came that you weren't, it really hit me"

_**She reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"Spencer you're the reason I have everything I have now, you stood by me when no one else believed in me and you showed me I could be anything I wanted to be"

_**She's really good at these speeches.**_

"I have everything that most people dream of and i'm thankful for everything my success has given me, but being successful won't help me get the one thing I want the most"

_**I really hope i'm what she wants.**_

"I want there to be an us again Spence, I want everything we used to have and more, I want your family to tolerate me like they used to and I want another chance to prove to your family that i'm not the fuck up they think I am"

"Ashley they don't think you're a fuck up"

"Spencer I want to be a better person for you"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Ashley you're getting really good at those speeches"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer are we going to be okay?"

"Yer we'll be fine"

_**She slowly runs her fing**_**ers through my hair.**

"So was my mum nice to you?"

"At first I think she was kind of annoyed I was there, but then Glen through his controller at me, so she got mad at him and forgot she didn't like me"

_**I start laughing.**_

"I can't believe he ruined your face"

"Spencer my face isn't ruined"

"Yer it is you're unattractive now"

_**She's acting like I hurt her feelings.**_

"That hurts"

_**She throws the icepack on the bench.**_

"Spence I'm pretty sure my eyeball's frozen"

_**She keeps blinking.**_

"Do you want me to kill Glen for you?"

"How about we just throw things at him next time we see him?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"I can't believe your brother ruined my money maker"

_**She's so ridiculous.**_

"Your money maker?"

"Yer this"

_**She's waving her hand in front of her face.**_

"Is a large part of the reason i'm so successful"

_**She's so full of herself.**_

"Is it also a large part of the reason you're so full of yourself?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Probably"

_**She wraps her arms around me, pulling me in for a hug.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

"I kind of told your parents about my problem with drugs"

"You did?"

"Yer"

"Ashley I didn't make you feel like you had to did I?"

_**She starts moving her fingers through my hair again.**_

"No I told them because I wanted them to know what's going on, I just thought it would be better if they heard the truth from me, instead of reading a bunch of lies in a magazine"

_**I slowly pull away.**_

"Well thank you for making an effort and talking to my parents"

"Spencer you don't need to thank me"

_**It really means a lot she spoke to my parents.**_

"Did anyone recognise you when you snuck out?"

"Nah the cab driver that drove me there didn't seem like the kind of guy that would know who I am and your dad dropped me home so i'm pretty sure I went unnoticed"

"Well that's good then"

_**She can't seem to stop blinking.**_

"Are you sure your eye's alright?"

"Yer it just feels a little funny"

"Ash you're starting to freak me out with all the blinking"

_**It must really be bothering her.**_

"You know this whole getting injured thing is kind of funny"

_**It is?**_

"Here I was shitting myself thinking your mum was going to go all crazy and attack me, but then I get there and both your parents are actually really nice to me and it's your brother who hits me in the eye with his controller"

_**That is pretty funny.**_

"Well Ash what do you want to do with the rest of the day?"

"Well we're a little limited considering i'm stuck in this loft"

_**I know i'm so sick of doing nothing.**_

"Let's do something fun"

"Like?"

"Do you have any games?"

"Ashley i'm a Carlin of course I have games"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Want to spend the night playing games then?"

"I love games nights"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I know you do"


	27. Chapter 27

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**We've been playing Monopoly for nearly two hours now and i've got absolutely no chance of winning.**_

"I really don't think it's fair you get all the money in real life and in Monopoly as well"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Do you want me to give you some properties?"

"No I don't want you to give me your properties"

**I'm really not much fun when I'm loosing.**

"Well do you want to negotiate an exchange then?"

**I need to do something or I'm going to get beaten.**

"We could negotiate an exchange if you want"

"If I want?"

**She's laughing again.**

"I'm pretty sure it's what you want Spence"

"Okay Ash fine I want to negotiate an exchange"

_**She's not going to make this easy for me.**_

"Well what do you propose Spence?"

"I don't know, what property of mine do you want?"

**I really wish she'd stop laughing.**

"Spence your properties all suck"

"They don't all suck, just a large majority of them do"

_**Monopoly's not a very fun game when you're losing.**_

"I know which one I want now"

"Okay?"

"I want that property with the metal bars you keep stopping at"

"Ha ha Ash very funny"

"What you don't want to sell the jail?"

_**She just snorted.**_

"Don't be so competitive Spencer it's just a game"

_**I really hate losing to her.**_

"Okay Spence this is what I'm willing to offer"

_**I don't think I want to know.**_

"I'll give you my whole orange set if you make out with me"

_**I knew she'd say something like that.**_

"I'm not going to sell myself for Monopoly properties"

"Suit yourself"

_**She picks the dice up off the table.**_

"It's you roll"

_**I grab the dice out of her hand, dropping them back on the board.  
**_

"You've got to be kididng me"

"Back to jail you go Spence"

_**I don't think I could be doing any worse.**_

"How awesome is Monopoly?"

"You're an idiot"

"Spencer you're ruining this moment for me"

_**Her being arrogant, is making me want her more and more.**_

"Well Ash I'm pretty sure I can't afford to get out of jail"

"Do you want me to employ you I pay well?"

"I think i'd prefer to rot in jail"

"Spence I don't think I can let someone as cute as you rot in jail"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Ashley you're the only person who's ever tried to employ me in Monopoly"

"Well I have all this money, so I need to start using it for something"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on my leg.**_

"Sorry Ash i'm not allowed any visitors in jail"

_**I grab her hand moving it off my leg.**_

"It's you roll"

_**She rolls a nine and lands on Community Chest.**_

"What I only won second prize in a beuty contest, what a joke I demand a review"

_**I move so i'm straddling her legs.**_

"Do you want your ten dollar prize?"

_**She leans forward pressing her lips against my neck.**_

"Can I collect the ten dollars in one dollar bills and slip them in your underwear?"

_**I want her so bad right now.**_

"Sure why not"

_**I lean forward pressing my lips against hers, as she wraps her hands around my waist, pulling my hips closer to hers.**_

_**It's getting harder and harder to resist taking things to the next level with her, she's driving me crazy and the more we do this, the more I want to drag her into my room and have my way with her.**_

_**I wrap my hands around her face, as she moves her hands under my shirt.**_

_**I know I should stop her, but when she grabs onto the bottom of my shirt, I help her pull it up and over my head.**_

_**The shirt's barely hit the ground, when she moves her hands up my stomach, running her fingers over my bra.**_

"Do you two do anything else?"

"I need to move out"

_**I whispered that so only Ashley could hear.**_

"Madison you're so fucking annoying"

_**I hop up and start looking for my shirt.**_

"Spencer can you please put a shirt on?"

_**I would if I knew where Ashley threw it.**_

"Where did you throw my shirt?"

"I have no idea"

_**Oh well who cares.**_

"Where did you two go?"

_**I walk over to the freezer and grab Ashley another icepack.**_

"Johnny took me to see a movie and then we went to the grocery store"

"Did you forget to grab groceries?"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"Spencer you're standing on our groceries"

_**When I look down at the ground, there's a pile of groceries on the floor.**_

"Woops my bad"

_**I walk back over to the couch, handing Ashley the icepack.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I notice my shirt on the ground near the couch.**_

"Here it is"

_**Ashley's smiling.**_

"I didn't even realise you'd thrown it"

"Spencer you don't need to put a shirt back on, I don't mind"

"Well I don't think Johnny and Madison would approve"

_**I quickly slip my shirt back on and sit down next to her on the couch.**_

"Come here"

_**She moves so she's lying down, resting her head in my lap, as I**_**_ grab the icepack out of her hand, gently pressing it against her sore eye._**

"So Ashley how did the disguise go?"

"Well i'm pretty sure I went unnoticed"

**_Johnny and Madison take a seat on the other couch._**

"What happened to your eye?"

"Ashley did Paula hit you?"

**_I shouldn't laugh, but I think it's pretty funny Maddy automatically assumes it was my mum._**

"Glen accidently hit me in the eye with his Wii controller"

"He's such an idiot"

"Are you alright?"

"Yer Johnny it's a little sore but i'll live"

_**I move my other hand, so it's resting on her stomach.**_

"Were you two playing Monopoly without me?"

"Yer"

"Did you not finish?"

**_When I look down at Ashley, she's smiling._**

"We got a little distracted"

"and Spencer doesn't like loosing so she attacked me"

"Is that what we walked in on?"

"Yer pretty much"


	28. Chapter 28

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**I really need to start figuring out what happens next.**

**In sx days it will be exactly a month since this whole thing started and in six days I can walk out of this loft and tell the world I'm a better person after my pretend stint in rehab.**

**But I never imagined it would work out like this, I thought I'd hide out at some strangers house for a month and then i'd return to the scene like nothing happened.**

**But something did happen, I was reunited with the girl I love and that changes everything.**

"Hey how long have you been up?"

"A while I couldn't sleep"

"Is there something wrong Ash?"

**I lean down pressing my lips against hers.**

"No Spence I was just thinking"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_**She moves so she's lying on her side.**_

"Do you know today is day twenty two"

"You've been counting?"

"Yer i've just had so much time to think lately and it's driving me crazy"

"Do you not want to be here anymore?"

_**There's a long pause before I answer.**_

"Spencer I don't want to leave you but i'm going crazy in this loft"

"So what are you going to do?

_**That's what I've been trying to figure out.**_

"I really don't know"

_**I move my fingers through her hair.**_

"I spent six years living and breathing my work, then all of a sudden I'm trapped in one spot for three weeks and I just don't know what to do anymore, it's driving me crazy"

"You'll figure everything out Ash"

"I was kind of hoping we could figure it out together"

"Together?"

"Yer i'm hoping you'll be around when I leave"

"Of course I will"

"Then what I do is going to affect you as well"

_**She has the most amazing smile.**_

"Ash three weeks ago when you sat down in Marks office and came up with this whole thing, what was the plan?"

"I was going to hide out for the shortest possible period of time and then walk straight back into the life I was living before"

"Without the drugs I hope?"

"Yer without the drugs"

_**I brush my thumb over her bottom lip.  
**_

"But then all my dreams came true and you walked back into my life and changed everything"

_**I lean forward brushing my lips over hers.**_

"My life's not simple anymore Spence"

"I know that"

"There are people out there that are paid a lot of money to document my every move and i'm scared they're going to scare you off"

"Ash they want scare me off"

"You promise"

"Yer I promise"

"OH MY GOD"

_**We both sit up.**_

"Are you sure Madison's not on drugs?"

"Drug jokes aren't funny Ash"

_**She hops up, dragging me out of bed.**_

"Let's go see what's going on"

"Can I maybe put some more clothes on first?"

"Yer I'll meet you out there"

_**When she walks out the door, I slip some sweatpants on and walk into the Kitchen.**_

"Oh my god Khloe what are you doing here?"

"I got home late last night and when I woke up this morning I just had to stop by and see my two favourite people"

"How was your trip?"

_**They haven't noticed me yet.**_

"It was amazing I went all through Europe and then I ran out of money"

"You've been gone for like six months right?"

"Yer did you miss me Spence?"

"Did I ever"

_**Spencer just noticed me.**_

"Khloe this is Ashley"

_**The three of them are all staring at me.  
**_

"Ashley Davies...Hi"

"Hey"

_**I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"It's nice to meet you"

"You to"

"Do you want to stay for breakfast Khloe?"

"Sure Maddy as long as you're not cooking"

_**Spencer wraps her arms around my neck.**_

"Is it alright if we talk about everything later?"

"Of course Spence go catch up with your friend"

"I love you

**She presses her lips against mine.**

"I love you to"

"ASHLEY DO YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT?"

"No thanks Maddy"

_**I walk back into the room and grab a change of clothes out of the cupboard.**_

"Are you sure you're alright Ash?"

_**I didn't realise she'd followed me.**_

"Yer Spence i'm fine"

_**She walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Are you going to come back out and meet Khloe?"

"Yer i'm just going to quickly shower first"

"Okay are you sure you're alright?"

"Yer I just need to stop thinking"

"Don't let it worry you Ash everything will work out in the end"

_**When she turns and walks out of the room, I can't help but smile, she makes my life easier.**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews you've been leaving._

_I just wanted to wish you all a Happy and safe New Years._

_Take Care,_

_AmateurHour87_

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

__

**I'm worried I can't help it it's something I've always done, she makes me feel like I need to protect her.  
**

**I remember when I first met her she had this amazing confidence and I was convinced nothing anyone could say or do would affect her.**

**But then I got to know her and realised she's not as tough as she makes everyone believe.**

**I broke down her walls and got to know the real Ashley and I quickly realised all she needed was someone she could rely on.**

**I was that person for her, for two years I was the person she came to with all her problems.**

**But then I left and she lost the one person she had in her life she could count on.**

**I spent six long years trying to convince myself I was better off without her, but then she walked back into my loft and I knew that wasn't true.**

**I need her, she's the one for me and this last week has really showed me how much I can't live without her.**

**It feels like nothing's changed, she's the same person she was in High School.**

**But now the whole world knows who she is and I can't help but wonder, what will that mean for us?**

"I'm back"

"Hey how was the family?"

__

**Khloe got a call from her parents and had to leave before breakfast.**

"They were pretty excited to see me"

"Well you have been gone a really long time"

"Yer I know I missed Phoebs so much"

__

**Phoebe's her younger sister.**

"Where did Madison go?"

"I think she's getting changed"

__

**I hop up walking over to the fridge.**

"Do you want a beer?"

"Yer"

__

**She follows me into the Kitchen.**

"Maddy and I bought another slab from the store when she picked me up"

__

**I pass her a beer.**

"It's going to be a long night isn't it?"

__

**She starts laughing.**

"So Spence what's been happening these last six months I've been gone?"

"Not much I quit my job"

"Really?"

"Yer it just wasn't the kind of work I wanted to do"

"So what are you doing now?"

"Nothing"

"Spencer Carlin are you an unemployed bum?"

"Yep"

"Cheers to that I say"

__

**I've really missed Khloe.**

"So where's the new roomie?"

_**I was waiting for her to ask about Ashley.**_

"She's in her room"

"She's hot Spence"

__

**I can't argue with that.**

"Who's hot?"

__

**Of course Ashley chooses now to walk in.**

"Hey Ashley"

"Hey it was Khloe right?"

"Yer"

_**She moves so she's standing next to me.**_

"So Khloe how do you know Spencer and Madison?"

"We went to U.C.L.A together"

"That's cool"

_**Khloe's got this stupid grin on her face.**_

"And how do you guys know each other?"

"Ahhh..."

"We dated for two years back in High School"

_**I could tell Ashley wasn't sure how to answer that.**_

"You're so fucking again aren't you?"

"It's complicated Khloe"

_**We still haven't slept together.  
**_

"You never fail to impress me Spencer Carlin"

"Why?"

"You're dating one of the biggest celebrities in the world?"

"Khloe she wasn't famous in High School"

"Yer but she is now and that's impressive"

"Not really"

"I think it's impressive"

_**Of course Ashley does.**_

"Wait how come you've never told me this before?"

"It never came up"

"I thought Spencer Carlin didn't do relationships?"

"I didn't"

"But you dated her in High School and it's complicated now?"

_**She's such a smart ass.  
**_

"I dated her before I decided I didn't want to be in a relationship and I've recently decided I'm open to being in a relationship again"

"You're one weird chick Spencer"

_**Ashley starts laughing.**_

"Why are you laughing?"

"I like her"

_**She's pointing at Khloe.**_

"Would you still like her if I told you she tried to sleep with me one night at a party?"

"Yer"

_**What happened to jealous Ashley?**_

"You would?"

"Yer I would actually look down at her if I knew she was gay and didn't at least try and sleep with you"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"You're hot Spencer and you have this whole innoncent act that makes girls want you"

"No I don't"

"Yer you do"

"Ashley I don't"

"You do"

"Shut up Khloe"

"Spencer you should be nicer to me I'm still a little hurt you turned me down"

_**Ashley's laughing again.  
**_

"Ashley I can easily turn you down as well"

"It's nothing I haven't had before"

_**She is so dead.**_

"I'll remember that Ash"

"Oh come on Spence i'm just joking"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist.  
**_

"Can I kiss you in front of Khloe?"

_**She whispering so only I can hear.**_

"Yer but don't you're in my bad books"

"Come on Spence I was just bonding with your friend"

"Yer Spence we were bonding"

"Who's bonding?"

_**Great now Madison's here to torture me as well.**_

"Ashley and Khloe are ganging up on me"

"Do you want me to kick there asses for you Spence?"

_**She's a good friend.**_

"I think i'll be alright Maddy"

_**Madison walks over to the fridge grabbing a beer.**_

"So what were you talking about anyway?"

"Khloe was just trying to find out how I knew Ashley"

"Well Spencer I hope you didn't forget to tell her how whipped Rockstar is?"

"I am not whipped"

"Sure you're not Ashley"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Speaking of whipped where's Johnny?"

"He's on his way"

"Is Johnny the guy you were telling me about?"

"Yer"

_**Madison's so in love.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

_**I grab her hands of my waist and pull her away from the others.**_

"Did you still want to talk about what we were talking about earlier?"

"I do but it can wait"

"Are you sure?"

"Yer"

_**She's gorgeous when she smiles.**_

"You should spend some time with Khloe"

_**I lean forward moving my lips over Ashley's, as she wraps her arms around my neck.**_

_**I know Madison and Khloe are probably staring, but I can't help myself when i'm around her.  
**_

"You two are so fucking hot together"

"Thanks for that Khloe"

_**Did she really have to ruin that?**_

"Spencer your fucking brothers here and he brought his dumbass friend"

_**I didn't even hear anyone knock.**_

"Fucking great"

_**I lean forward resting my head against Ashley's.**_

"Spence who's his dumbass friend?"


	30. Chapter 30

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Ashley?"

"Aiden hi"

"He's all yours Ash"

**She's whispering.**

"Come on Spence don't leave me alone with him"

**I can't believe she's actually walking off.**

"I haven't seen you in forever"

"Yer it has been a while"

"How have you been?"

"I've been good Aiden and you?"

"Good"

_**This is incredibly awkward.**_

"You look... amazing"

"Aiden don't"

"What?"

_**I look over at Spencer.**_

"You're worried what Spencer's going to think"

"What?"_**  
**_

"She hates me Ashley"

"Spencer doesn't hate anyone Aiden"

"Well she hates me and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even piss on me if I was on fire"

_**I'm really not in the mood for this.  
**_

"Ashley I never understood why you let her tear us apart"

"There was never an us to tear apart"

"You were my best friend"

"You shouldn't have tried to break Spencer and I up"

"I know"

"Aiden..."

"We were friends for a really long time before she came along"

"I know but people change"

"Us changing isn't the reason we're not friends anymore"

"Aiden?"

"We both know she's the reason we don't talk anymore"

_**He's pointing.**_

"Quit pointing Aiden"

"Don't you miss being friends?"

"Aiden we haven't been friends in a really long time"

_**He's staring at the ground.**_

"So I see Spencer's forgiven you"

"Aiden leave her out of this"

"She's the reason there is a this"

_**He's making it really hard to stay calm.**_

"Back off Aiden"

"I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to upset you"

"What did you want?"

"I don't know I just"

_**He's staring at the ground again.**_

"Aiden i'm sorry but I just don't see us being friends again"

_**When I try to walk off he grabs my arm.**_

"You need to let go of my arm right now"

"Aiden what are you doing?"

"We were just talking Glen"

_**Glen walks over to where we're standing.**_

"Well it doesn't look like Ashley wants to talk to you anymore"

_**He grabs Aiden's hand off my arm.**_

"Glen you don't need to play the hero, we were just talking"

"No Aiden you were talking and I was done listening to your shit"

"You don't mean that Ash"

"That's where you're wrong"

"Ashley please?"

"Aiden if you ever fucking touch me again"

"I know i'm sorry I just want a chance to make things right with us"

"THERE'S NO US AIDEN"

_**If they weren't all staring before, they are now.  
**_

"Aiden you should leave"_  
_

_**He's staring at Spencer.**_

"You're loving this aren't you?"

"Aiden?"

"You've got Ashley wrapped around your little finger again"

"Aiden have you taken your meds today?"

"You're such a bitch"

"You need to back off right now"

"Stay out of it Glen"

"I'm not going to let you talk to her like that"

"Glen it's fine"

_**What's Spencer doing?**_

"Aiden say what you need to say and then leave"

"You're a bitch"

"Is that everything Aiden?"

_**He's laughing.**_

"I feel like i'm in High School all over again, Ashley loves Spencer, Spencer loves Ashley"

_**He turns so he's facing me.**_

"But will you get sick of her again and start fucking your producer?"

"What did you just say?"

"What Ashley is it still a touchy subject?"

_**Glen shoves him backwards.**_

"Aiden you should probably think very carefully before you say anything else"

"What Glen are you going to hit me?"

"You need to leave"

"Whatever i'm done trying to be friends with these fucking dykes"

_**Glen just hit Aiden so hard he fell on his ass.**_

"You need to leave right now"

"Whatever tough guy I was done anyway"

_**He hops up off the floor and walks out the door.**_

_**What just happened?  
**_


	31. Chapter 31

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright Glen?"

**I walk over to the freezer and grab an icepack.**

"I'm fine Spence"

"You didn't have to do that"

"Are you serious Spencer he was being an ass"

"Yer but he's your friend"

"and you're my sister"

_**That's sweet.**_

"Thanks Glen"

**Ashley's staring at me.**

"Are you alright Ash?"

"Yer that was...wow"

_**I run my hand down her arm.**_

"Yer"

"It's not you Ashley it's me"

"Spence he didn't upset you with the stuff he said about me and... you know"

_**I reach up brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.**_

"Of course not what Aiden says doesn't bother me"

"Are you sure?"

"He's in love with you Ashley and he obviously finds it hard seeing you anywhere near me"

"Well I wish he'd get over it"

"I really don't think that's going to happen Ashley, people don't get over you"

"I doubt that"

"I spent six years trying to get over you and it clearly didn't work"

**She's smiling.**

"Ashley I'm sorry I provoked him"

"Spence can we just forget he was even here?"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"Yer"

"I think he wants to be your friend again Spence"

"You're an idiot Madison"

**Khloe and Madison both start laughing.**

"Spencer do you know how hard it was to not laugh when you asked him if he'd taken his meds?"

"Can we please talk about something else?"

"Okay fine but that was incredibly entertaining"

"Well I'm glad you had fun Khloe"

_**I walk over to the fridge and grab another beer.**_

"Glen I like you a hell of a lot more than I did half an hour ago"

"You want me don't you Madison?"

"Keep dreaming Glen"

"Do you want to go have sex in your room?"

"That's tempting Glen but I'm going to have to decline"

_**Ashley's moved so she's standing next to me.**_

"Who wants to go out later?"

_**I was hoping someone would encourage everyone else to go out.**_

"I'll go"

"and you can count me in"

_**I knew Madison and Glen would go.**_

"What about you two?"

"I can't I've got something I have to do later"

"Can't it wait Spence?"

"Not really sorry Khloe"

_**I really just want to be alone with Ashley.**_

"What about you Ashley?"

"I'll have to pass as well sorry"

"You two are so boring"

_**They all start walking over to the couches.**_

"Are you coming Spence?"

"Yer Ash I'm just going to quickly use the bathroom"

_**It's been six years and I really just want to be with her again.**_

_**That's why I told Khloe I couldn't go out.**_

_**I want tonight to be our new first time.**_

"Okay cool"

_**When she walks off, I walk over to the bathroom.**_

_**I'm only gone a couple of minutes and when I walk back out they're all laughing.**_

"Do you remember when you were talking to Khloe earlier?"

_**I'm leaning over the back of the couch.**_

"Sort of Spence but you're going to need to be more specific"

_**We're both whispering so the others can't hear.**_

"You said I was nothing you hadn't had before"

"I was only joking"

"I know"

_**I gently start nibbling on her ear.**_

"Well I was thinking it was something you could have tonight if you're interested"

_**There's a long pause before she answers.**_

"I thought you told Khloe you had something you had to do tonight?"

**_I run my tongue up the side of her neck._**

"Ashley you're what I had to do tonight"

_**I gently press my lips against her neck.**_

"Let me know what you think"

_**I pull back and walk into my room.**_

"Really Spence you're going to do that and then walk away?"

"I needed a sweatshirt it's freezing"

_**She walks over to where I'm standing and wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"I think you know what I think"

_**She leans forward and starts nibbling on my neck.**_

"Spence are you sure you're ready?"

"Yer"

"and you want to do it tonight?"

"I'm done waiting Ash what's the point?"

**__****She pulls away from my neck.**

"Do you think we can get rid of them earlier?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"I wish but that's not going to happen"

**__****She rests her hands on either side of my face.**

"Well I guess we'll have to wait"**__****  
**

"It will be worth it"

_**She leans forward, pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**I will never get sick of being with her like this.**_

_**Her lips are amazing and when she brushes her tongue against mine I can't help but moan.**_

_**I've waited six years for tonight, now I've just got to wait for the others to leave.  
**_


	32. Chapter 32

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Cabs are on the way"

**I was really starting to think they'd never leave.**

"Are you sure you don't want to come Spence?"

"I can't Khloe maybe next time"

"What could you possibly be doing that can't wait until tomorrow?"

"It's complicated"

_**We've been sitting here for a couple of hours now and I can't stop thinking about what Spencer said earlier.**_

_**She's ready to take things further and it really sucks the others haven't left yet.**_

"Spence is it still cool if I crash here tonight?"

"Yer of course Khloe you can sleep in my room"

"If I sleep in you room where are you going to sleep?"

_**She loves stirring the pot.**_

"I'll take the couch"

"Is the couch code for Ashley's bed?"

_**Spencer and I both start laughing.**_

"Pretty much"

"I'm so going to tell Paula you've been sneaking girls into your room"

"It's Ashley's room"

"Whatever same shit"

"You're and odd one Khloe"

_**She really is.**_

"So where did the others go?"

"I'm pretty sure Johnny and Madison are fooling around in her room and Glen's in the bathroom making himself all pretty"

_**I really hope the horn I can hear is their cab.**_

"CABS ARE HERE"

_**About time.**_

"Well it's been fun ladies"

_**She starts walking to the door.**_

"Spence can you tell the others I'm downstairs already?"

"Sure"

_**Spencer hops up out off the couch and walks over to Madison's room.**_

"Maddy?"

"What's up Spence?"

_**I hop up and walk over to where Spencer's standing.**_

"Khloe's downstairs already"

"Okay cool"

"You ready to go Johnny?"

"Yer"

"GLEN?"

"I'll be down in a second Maddy"

_**We both watch as Madison and Johnny walk out the door.**_

"GLEN YOU BETTER HURRY UP THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT YOU"

_**He quickly runs out of the bathroom.**_

"Okay you two I'm out of here"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when I watch the door close behind him.**_

"Could they have taken any longer to leave?"

_**It's good to know they were annoying her as well.**_

"Yer I was really starting to think they'd never leave"

_**She reaches her hand out.**_

"Spencer are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm sure but thank you for asking"

_**I place my hand in hers.**_

"You're nervous aren't you?"

_**She knows me to well.**_

"A little"

_**She leans forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"Don't be"

_**I slowly walk behind her until she stops at the edge of my bed.**_

_**I'm nervous and nerves are something I've never really had a problem with.**_

_**I don't think I was even nervous the first time we slept together.**_

_**But right now I feel like my hearts going to burst out of my chest.**_

"You're overthinking everything Ash"

_**I really am.**_

_**I sit down on the edge of the bed and watch as she slowly lifts her shirt over her head.**_

_**I've been waiting a really long time for this to happen and now it's finally here I want it to be perfect.**_

"I love you"

_**She slowly runs her fingers through my hair.**_

"I love you to"

**_She grabs hold of the elastic on her sweatpants and slowly pulls them down past her ankles._**

**_I wait for her to kick them to the side and then I lean forward gently pressing my lips against her bare stomach._**

**_Seeing her like this in nothing but her bra and panties, is a lot better than any mental image I've been hanging onto these last six years._**

**_I reluctantly pull my lips off her stomach and stand up quickly removing my shirt and sweatpants._**

**_I've barely stepped out of my pants, when she shoves me backwards so i'm sitting back down on the edge of the bed._**

**_I just watch as she moves so her legs are straddling mine and when she leans forward moving her lips over mine, she's alot more desperate than before._**

**_We're like that for a while but when her tongue brushes against mine, I quickly slide my hand into her panties and easily start moving my fingers between her folds._**

**_She's so wet._**

**_"_**Ashley please"

_**I slip two fingers inside of her and wait for her body to relax, before quickly moving my fingers in and out of her hole  
**_

_**She's so close that when I start brushing my thumb back and forth over her clit, her whole body starts shaking.  
**_

"Aaasshhh"

_**I've really missed making her feel like that.**_

"Are you alright?"

_**I wait for her body to settle down and then I slowly pull my fingers back out of her panties.**_

"I'm more that alright"

_**She's still breathing heavily.**_

"That was...wow"_**  
**_

_**I lean forward gently brushing her lips against mine.**_

"I love you Ash"

_**She reaches forward gently brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"And i'm going to spend the rest of the night showing you exactly how much I do"_  
_

_**Tonight's going to be so much fun.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I'm sore and I can feel all these muscles I didn't even know I had.**_

_**Don't get me wrong I'm not complaing, because I feel better than i've felt in a really long time.**_

_**Ashley spent the night making me feel things I've never felt with anyone else before.**_

_**But when she touched me for the first time last night I orgasmed straight away and I've been trying to figure out if I should be embarrassed or incredibly impressed.**_

"How long have you been awake?"_**  
**_

_**I've been lying on my side just watching her sleep.**_

"I can't sleep"_**  
**_

_**I reach out gently running my fingers down her chest.**_

"How you feeling Spence?"

"Sore"

_**I lean down pressing my lips over her breast.**_

"Spence?"

"Mmm"

_**I gently bite down on her nipple.**_

"Last night was amazing"

_**It really was.**_

"I know I haven't felt like that in a really long time"

_**She slowly moves her fingers through my hair.**_

"Same"

_**I leave a trail of kisses up her chest and gently start nibbling on her neck.**_

"It was definately worth the wait"

_**I pull back and move so my face is only inches from hers.**_

"I love you Ash"

"I love you more"

_**I don't think that's possible.**_

"I can't believe I just slept with Ashley Davies"

_**She's grinning.**_

"You're like the biggest celebrity in the country"

_**She gently brushes her fingers through my hair.**  
_

"I need to get up and call my friends"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist and quickly moves so her legs are straddling mine.**_

"You're not going anywhere"

_**I really like when she's on top.**_

"You know I'm actually a little disappointed in myself"

_**She's looking at me funny.**_

"Last night you turned me into a quick fuck"

_**She's laughing.**_

"You just looked at me and I came"

_**I may be over exagerating things.**_

"I have magic eyes Spence"

_**She leans down gently brushing her lips over mine.**_

"No you caught me off guard"

"Spencer you straddled me"

"I know but I really didn't think you'd just slip your fingers in when I still had my underwear on"

_**I love that we can talk about this now and it's not awkward.**_

"I couldn't resist"

_**I love the way her naked body feels pressed up against mine.**_

"Well I couldn't resist doing this"

_**I start moving two fingers between her folds, as she leans down desperately pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**She's really wet.**_

_**So when I hear her breathing start to pick up, I quickly slide two fingers inside of her.  
**_

"Shit Spence"

_**I start moving my hand faster.**_

"Aaahhh"

_**And when I feel she's close, I curl my fingers slightly and quickly brush my thumb back and forth over her clit.**_

_**It doesn't take long for her to start shaking.**_

"Fuck"

_**She's still breathing heavily.**_

"I guess we've both got a little magic in us"

**_I slowly pull my fingers out and watch as she tries to catch her breathe.  
_**

"You're a lot better than you used to be"

_**That's not funny.  
**_

"Well you're a lot skinnier than you used to be"

_**That's a lie, she's always had an amazing body.**_

"Spencer are you saying you used to think I was fat?"

"No i'm just saying you're skinnier now than you used to be"

_**She starts leaving several kisses up the side of my neck.**_

"Spencer I love you"

_**She moves so her lips are hovering over mine.**_

"Last night was perfect"

_**It really was.**_

"and what you did then was alright as well"

"SPENCER?"

_**Is Madison insane does she actually think I want to talk to her right now.**_

"She's so annoying"

_**Now she's knocking on the door.**_

"MADISON I'M SLEEPING"

"SPENCER WE HAVE A PROBLEM"

_**I look up at Ashley.**_

"WHAT KIND OF PROBLEM?"

"CAN YOU TWO PLEASE JUST COME OUT HERE FOR A SECOND?"

_**Ashley rolls off me and hops out of bed.**_

"This better be good"

_**I hop up and start looking for my clothes.**_

"ARE YOU COMING OR WHAT?"

"ONE SECOND MADISON"

_**Ashley throws me my sweatpants and the shrit I was wearing last night.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I quickly chuck my clothes on and walk over to the door.**_

"You all good Ash?"

_**She nods.**_

"Madison this better be good"

_**When I pull the door back **__****__I can tell straight away something's wrong._  


"Spencer you know I wouldn't interupt you unless I really had to"

"What's wrong Madison?"

_**I'm worried.**_

"Ashley they found you"


	34. Chapter 34

_**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**_

"How?"

"I'm not realy sure Ash but when Johnny and I went to go grab coffee they were everywhere"

"Fuck"

_**This is bad.**_

"They kept asking if I knew Spencer"

"What?"

_**Why would they be asking about Spencer?**_

"Where's Johnny?"

"He's on the phone"

_**I look over at Spencer.**_

"Madison can you please give us a second?"

"Yer sure"

**I wait for Madison to leave before I start talking.**

"Spencer I'm going to have to leave"

"What why?"

"If I don't leave there just going to stay out there until I do"

"Who cares?"

"Spence I really want to stay but I can't"

"You can"

"It's not fair on you, Madison or your neighbours if I stay"

"Ash please I don't want you to leave"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I don't want to leave either but I have to"

"I don't get how they know you're here?"

_**It has to be Aiden.**_

"Someone must have told them"

"Who would tell them?"

"Aiden"

_**She looks pissed.**_

"I can't fucking stand him"

"I know"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"This want change anything Spence"

"Ashley if you leave it's going to change everything"

_**I know.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When I look over at Johnny he seems worried.**_

"What's going on?"

"Spencer do you mind if I talk to Ashley for a second?"

_**I stop her before she can leave.**_

"Johnny what's going on?"

"I ahh..."

"Johnny?"

"Look Ashley I spoke to a guy I know at TMZ and apparantly someone contacted them last night trying to sell a story"

"What's the story?"

"They're syaing you lied about rehab and you've been hiding out in West Hollywood with some girl you hooked up with in High School"

"Did TMZ post it?"

"No they didn't think it sounded legit"

"But someone else posted it?"

"Yer celebstreet ran the story this morning"

"I want to read it"

"Ashey I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Johnny where's the fucking story?"

_**He turns around and grabs his laptop out of his bag.**_

"Ashley are you sure?"

"Johnny let me see it already"

_**I wait for him to load up the story.**_

"Here"

_**He passes me the laptop.**_

_"THEY TRIED TO MAKE HER GO TO REHAB AND SHE SAID NO NO NO_

_It was only three weeks ago that everyone's favourite rockstar Ashley Davies sent out a press release claiming she had voluntarily checked herself into rehab facility somewhere in California. We spoke to a childhood friend of Ashley's (who wishes to remain annoymous) and they have informed celebstreet of the stars real location. Davies one of a handful of celebrities who is openly gay has reportedly rekindled a relationship with a former girlfriend._

_Our source who also knows the former girlfriend has told celebstreet that the pair dated for two years back in High School, but the former girlfriend like many other girls who have been linked to the troubled star was left heartbroken when she caught Ashley hooking up with another girl. Celebstreet can tell you exclusively that the girl Ashley cheated with was Rachel Jacobsen. Rachel Jacobsen is one of America's most successful producers and at just twenty five has contributed to more number one hits than most producers do in a lifetime. Rachel Jacobsen known as Ray-J in the industry has worked on all five of Ashley's albums and is quite often photographed with the star.  
_

_The stories still developing but we can reveal the former girlfriend is Spencer Carlin a film and television graduate from U.C.L.A. Our source told celebstreet that Spencer is well known around L.A's lesbian scene and has been linked to a number of different women over the years. Apparantly poor Spencer never quite got over Ashley and has spent the last six years single after Ashley's infidelity ended their relationship.  
_

_Keep checking celebstreet for more updates as this story develops"_

**_I can't believe this is happening._**

**_They even posted a picture of us back in High School._**

"Spencer I'm so sorry"

_**She's about to cry.**_

"They know my name and everything that's happened"

"I'll fix this I promise"

"YOU CAN'T FIX THIS ASH"

"Spencer please?"

_**She want look at me.**_

"I'm going to go for a walk"

"You can't go out there"

_**She starts walking towards the door.**_

"Spencer she's right if you go out there they're going to be all over you"

"WHAT CAN THEY DO THAT THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY DONE?"

"Spencer please I know you're upset but you can't go out there"

_**She's standing still.**_

"There was a picture on the website so they'll all know exactly who you are"

_**She doesn't listen and when she walks out the door I know I have to follow.**_

_**I quickly run to my room grabbing more appropriate clothes.**_

"Ashley are you sure you want to do this?"

"Johnny me going down there is the only way they'll leave Spencer alone"

"I know but once you go out there you're going to have to be Ashley Davies again and i'm not sure you're ready for that"

"I love her Johnny and I'm the reason this is happening"

"Okay fine but i'm coming with you"

_**We quickly run out the door and start walking down the stairs.**_

"What's the plan?"

"I have no idea"

_**When I pull the main door to the building open they notice me straight away.**_

"SHE'S OVER THERE"

"ASHLEY"

_**There's over thirty people out here with cameras and I'm really struggling to see past all the flashes.**_

"WHY DID YOU LIE ABOUT BEING IN REHAB?"

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING HERE FOR?"

"IS EVERYTHING IN THE ARTICLE TRUE?"

_**I hate this part of my life.**_

"YOU NEED TO BACK OFF RIGHT NOW"

_**I don't know what I'd do if Johnny wasn't here.**_

"Can you see her Johnny?"

"Sorry Ash I can't see anything"

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SPENCER?"

"SHE'S CUTE"

_**What a pig.**_

"SO ASHLEY HOW LONG DID YOU DATE RAY-J FOR SHE'S A HOTTIE?"

"COME ON LET HER WALK"

_**There's always at least one nice guy in every bunch.**_

"Can you see her Johnny?"

"Sorry Ash she's vanished"

"SHE'S OVER THERE"

_**I don't know who this guy is but he's being really nice.**_

"Thanks"

_**There's three guys following her as she walks down the street.**_

"Can you please stop them following her?"

_**This stranger's my only hope.**_

"Sure"

_**I watch as he quickly runs after them.**_

"Do you think that's going to work?"

"I really hope so"

_**He's only there a second and when I see the four of them walk away, I can't help but smile.**_

"I can't believe that just happened"

"I know"

_**I keep watching Spencer as she walks around the corner and vanishes.**_

_**Why does everything have to be such a mess?**_


	35. Chapter 35

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I hate that stuff like this keeps happening with us.**_

_"Spencer i'm worried can you please just call me back and let me know you're okay?"_

_**I've been trying to get in contact with her all day.**_

_**But she won't answer my calls and when I message her she doesn't respond.**_

_"Ashley i'm fine you don't need to worry about me"_

**_My phone starts beeping before I have a chance to respond._**

_"We need to talk where are you?"_

_**It's never good when someone says that.**_

_"I'm at my place in Beverley Hills"_

_"What's the address?"_

**_I quickly type in my address and hit send._**

_"I'm on my way"_

_**I'm scared. **_

_**What will I do if she turns around and tells me she can't be with me anymore?**_

_**I walk over to**__** the security system and stare at the monitors.**_

_"I'm out the front"_

_**She must have have been nearby.**_

_**It only took her about fifteen minutes to get here.**_

_"I'll buzz you in"_

_**I keep watching the monitor as she walks up the driveway.**_

_**When she gets to the door I quickly walk over and let her in.**_

"Hey"

"Ashley I ummm..."

"Spence can I please say something first?"

_**She won't look at me.**_

"I love you and I'm so sorry you had to go through that this morning"

"Ashley this morning wasn't your fault"

"Spencer I lied about where I was and now not only have I made my life more complicated than it needs to be, I've dragged you into my mess as well"

"Ashley, Aiden did what he did because he hates me"

"Aiden's an asshole"

_**I can see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"You're one of the biggest celebrities in the world and now there's articles out there about me"

"I'll fix everything I promise"

"How can you fix it Ashley it's all true, you cheated on me and then I spent six years hooking up with random girls because I was afraid of getting hurt"

_**When she says that I know it's going to happen.**_

_**She's giving up on us.**_

"I'm sorry Ashley"

"You don't want there to be an us anymore do you?"

"I..."

_**I can feel the tears rolling down my face.**_

"I just think it's best we go back to living seperate lives"

"You don't mean that"

"I'm sorry Ashley I just can't live my life like this"

"So these last three weeks have meant nothing to you?"

"Of course they have"

"Then why are you running away?"

_**She doesn't answer me.**_

"You've known what my life was like this whole time"

_**She's already made up her mind.**_

"Nothing I can say will make you change your mind will it?"

"I'm sorry"

"You should leave"

_**I walk over and open the door.**_

"Ashley please?"

_**I don't say anything.**_

"Ashley I'm so sorry"

_**When she leaves I close the door behind her.**_

_**Why do things like this keep happening to me?**_


	36. Chapter 36

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"ASHLEY?"

**I really need to get my house key back off Johnny.**

"ASHLEY?"

_**I'm hoping if I ignore him he'll go away.**_

"Ashley what are you doing?"

"What does it look like i'm doing?"

_**I take another sip of my drink.**_

"You're not meant to be drinking"

"I have a problem with drugs Johnny i'm allowed to fucking drink"

"Yer but I thought you wanted to steer clear of alcohol for a while?"

"I changed my mind"

_**He sits down next to me.**_

"I was at the loft when Spencer came home"

"I don't want to talk about it Johnny"

"Come on Ashley please i'm worried about you"

"Do you want a drink?"

_**I start pouring another drink for myself.**_

"Sure"

_**I reach over and grab another glass.**_

"Are you drinking scotch straight?"

"Johnny there's probably some coke in the fridge if you don't want it straight"

"That's not why I was asking"

"Johnny I don't really need a lecture right now"

_**I slide him his drink.**_

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What's there to talk about Johnny Spencer called things off"

_**I take another sip of my drink.**_

"She doesn't think she can be part of my life"

"She's just freaking out"

"She told me she wanted to go back to living seperate lives"

"Spencer cares about you Ash and when she's had some time to think about it she'll come back"

_**I hope he's right.**_

"What are we going to do about Ray-J?"

"Have you spoken to her?"

"She tried calling a couple of times today but I didn't pick up"

"Do you want to keep working with her?"

"Yer but I can't"

_**It's not fair on Spencer.**_

"Do you want to start looking for a new producer then?"

"No"

_**I really hate Aiden for this.**_

"Johnny this is going to effect Ray-J as well"

"I know but we need to focus on you and Spencer"

"What do you want to do?"

"We need to call a press conference and explain everything that's been happening"

"When?"

"We can talk about that tomorrow"

"Johnny when?"

"It needs to be pretty soon or they'll start guessing and write stuff that isn't true"

"Make it tomorrow"

"Ash I think we should wait a couple of days"

"I don't want to wait a couple of days"

"We're going to need to prepare"

"I don't want to prepare"

_**I take another sip.**_

"Okay well i'll make it tomorrow then"

"Johnny i'm just going to tell them everything I want a fresh start"

_**Spencer's probably right we can't fix this.**_

_**But i'm going to try.**_

"I really don't get why that Aiden guy would do this?"

"He wanted to hurt Spencer"

"That's a pretty harsh way to get back at someone"

"Johnny i'm just going to go to bed"

_**I'm in a horrible mood and talking about Aiden is only going to make me worse.**_

"Okay well I'll see you in the morning"

_**I'm not even tired I just want this day to be over.**_

"Yer"

"Night Ash"

_**I really need to figure out how i'm going to fix this and I need to do it quick.**_


	37. Chapter 37

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hi I'd like to thank you all for coming I'm Johnny Greene Ashley's manager"

_**We're both sitting in the press room at Interscope.**_

"I'm going to pass you all over to Ashley and she's going to read a statement"

"Thanks Johnny"

_**I take a deep breathe and stare out at all the flashing cameras.**_

"I've had a problem with drugs my entire career and after an unsuccessful stint in rehab I felt I needed to get away from the life i've been living and focus on getting well. Three weeks ago I asked my good friend and manager Johnny Greene to release a statement to the media announcing that I had voluntarily checked myself into a rehabilitation facility. I felt that my best chance of recovering was to get out of my house in Beverley Hills and stay somewhere that didn't remind me of the unhealthy life i've been living these last six years. I personally felt that being stuck in a rehabilation centre wouldn't help my recovery, so I decided to move into a place that was unknown to the media. Yesterday the place i've been staying at was discovered by various members of the media and I have now moved back to my house in Beverly Hills. I'm incredibly proud of everything I've acheived in this industry and I would like to thank everyone that has supported me throughout my career. I would also like to thank all my fans that have bought my records and attended my live shows. I have been fortunate enough to work in an industry I love and have been able to make a living do something I have always dreamt about. In closing I would like to apologise to you the media for my dishonesty and I would like to thank you all for giving me this oppurtunity today"

_**I lean back in my seat.**_

"Have you read the article that was posted on celebstreet yesterday?"

"I have"

_**I knew they'd ask this first.**_

"Is it true?"

"You're going to need to be more specific"

"Have you been hiding out at a former girlfriends house these last few weeks?"

"I recently left my old management company and when I approached a new company for representation I ran into a girl I had been friends with back in High School. She was nice enough to let me stay at her loft and when I moved in I realised her roommate was a girl I had dated back in High School"

"The article also mentions a previous relationship with Rachel Jacobsen your producer who has worked with you for many years"

_**I cut her off before she can finish.**_

"Ray-J and I have never been in a relationship"

"The article says your relationship with the girl ended because you were unfaithful and they mentioned that the third girl involved was Rachel, is that not true?"

"No it's true but Ray-J and I are friends and nothing more"

"TMZ posted a video with Rachel on their website this morning have you seen it?"

"No"

_**I know Ray-J wouldn't say anything bad.**_

"She says you're the most talented and most musically gifted artist she's ever worked with and she also comments on the celebstreet article"

_**Great.**_

"She had a go at the celebstreet website and seemed quite irritated that Spencer's name and other personal information was posted on the site, what are your thoughts on the article?"

"I'm obviously very disappointed that a website like celebstreet chose to run an article that touched on a number of personal things that I would have preferred to keep private. When you sign a record deal or appear in a movie you do so with the understanding that your life and career will be up for public discussion. But I find it incredibly frustrating that persons of interest or celebrites as we are often referred, have to sit back and watch people we care about be criticised and insulted by certain members of the media"

_**I take a deep breathe and keep talking.**_

"I was an idiot and I let my career and my desperation to be successful get in the way of a relationship with someone I really care about. I got sucked into a lifestyle I wasn't ready for and it cost me the girl I love, a girl that deserves to be treated better than I have treated her in the past"

_**I run my hand down my forearm. **_

"Websites like celebstreet have a responsibilty to report information that is accurate and I find it hard to believe that someone I am not friends with and have not spoken to in several years is considered a reliable source"

_**I look over at Johnny so he knows to move things on.**_

"Okay next question"

"Ashley you've had an incredibly successful career so far, what are your plans for the next couple of months?"

"I'm not really sure what's going to happen over the next few months, but I really just want to start making music again and forget about everything that's been bothering me"

"You mentioned in your statement that you've had an ongoing problem with drugs when did you realise the problem had got out of hand?"

"During my last tour it became a lot worse and Johnny helped me realise I needed to change the way I was living"

"It's only been three weeks do you feel like you haven't even touched on your problems yet?"

"I know three weeks isn't a very long time, but just being away from my crazy life for a while has really helped me"

_**I look over at Johnny.**_

"Are you going to continue to work with Rachel?"

"Ray-J has produced all five of my albums and she continues to help me with a number of new songs i've been working on"

"Okay i'm sorry guys but that's all Ashley has time for"

_**I hop up out of my chair and start walking to the door.**_

"Ashley?"

_**When I hear my name called I stop and turn around.**_

"I know this is a strange request but my daughter's a huge fan of yours and I was wondering if you could sign something for her?"

"Of course"

_**She passes me my first album.**_

"Do you have a pen or a marker?"

_**She pulls a pen out of her pocket.**_

"What's her name?"

"Emily"

_**I quickly write a personalised message and hand my album back to her.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**I keep walking and hop in the elevator behind Johnny.**_

"Are you alright Ash?"

"I'm fine"

"Do you just want to go straight back to your place?"

"Yer"


	38. Chapter 38

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey honey"

_**Mum called this morning and made me agree to meet her at starbucks.**_

"Hey"

"How you been honey?"

"I umm"

_**I've been better.**_

"Glen told me about what happened the other day"

"Well Glen has a big mouth and he needs to shut up"

"Spencer don't be angry at your brother he didn't mean for this to happen"

"He brought a guy I hate to my loft even though he knew how I felt about him and then Aiden sold a story about me to a gossip website to hurt me"

_**Glen should have known better.**_

"He told them everything mum and i've never told Aiden any of that stuff"

"I know"

"I just don't know why Glen thought it would be a good idea to tell someone I can't stand, things I haven't even told some of my own friends"

"I guess he thought he could trust him"

"I walked out of my the loft the other day and got chased by a bunch of people with cameras"

"I'm so sorry honey is there anything I can do?"

"No I just want this whole thing to be over"

_**I knew this is why she was so determined to catch up.**_

"Have you spoken to Ashley?"

"No I really hurt mum and I just think it's best things go back to the way they were before"

"She really cares about you honey"

"I know"

"Glen showed me her press conference yesterday and she seemed really upset"

"She held a press conference?"

_**I can't believe Madison didn't tell me that.**_

"Yer she told them everything"

"Did she talk about me?"

"I think you should just watch it honey"

"I can't"'

_**I start picking at my coffee cup.**_

"Spencer you haven't been happy in a really long time"

"Mum can we please talk about something else?"

"Spencer if you shut Ashley out of your life you're going to regret it"

_**I know.**_

"I freaked out mum and I don't think I can handle being with someone as famous as her"

"She's Ashley honey and you've been in love with her since High School"

"I know"

"She can't change who she is and I really think you should just watch the press conference before you make up your mind"

_**Mum's spent years telling me Ashley isn't good enough for me and now she's trying to get us back together.**_

"I thought you didn't approve of Ashley?"

"She went out of her way to make things right with your dad and I and I think that just shows how much she's changed"

_**I hate that everything has to be so complicated.**_

"The Ashley you dated in High School would never have done that"

"Mum you make it sound like she used to be horrible"

"Honey she had no manners and she always used to say things that made me feel incredibly uncomfortable"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Okay mum how do I find this press conference?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"You're going to watch it?"

"Yer but it doesn't mean anything"

_**She pulls out her iPhone.**_

"You can watch it on my phone"

"This is why you called and asked to grab coffee isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about honey"

"Sure"

_**She starts shuffling through her bag.**_

"Mum it's fine i'll just watch it when I go home"

"You promise"

"Yer I promise"

_**We weren't at starbucks very long, mum had something she needed to do, so I just left and started walking back to the loft.**_

_**I have a lot running through my head and I know everyone thinks i'm being ridiculous, b**__**ut it's not easy having things you've kept private made public on a gossip website.**_

_**In only takes me a couple of minutes to get back to loft and when I step inside no one's home.**_

_**I hardly ever see Madison anymore and when I do she's with Johnny.**_

_**He's a great guy but right now things between Johnny and I are really awkward.**_

_**I saw him last night and I could tell he was annoyed.**_

_**He's Ashley's best friend and things between her and I didn't really end how I would have liked.**_

_**I walk over and take a seat at the kitchen table.**_

_**I'm nervous but I really want to see this video mum was talking about, so I reach out and grab my laptop.**_

_**When my computer loads up I click on the Internet and Google Ashley's name.**_

_**The first thing that pops up is a video of her press conference and when I click on it I anxiously sit back and wait for it to stream.**_

_"Hi I'd like to thank you all for coming I'm Johnny Greene Ashley's manager"_

_**I can tell she's uncomfortable and when she starts talking I feel horrible.**_

_"I've had a problem with drugs my entire career and after an unsuccessful stint in rehab I felt I needed to get away from the life i've been living and focus on getting well. Three weeks ago I asked my good friend and manager Johnny Greene to release a statement to the media announcing that I had voluntarily checked myself into a rehabilitation facility. I felt that my best chance of recovering was to get out of my house in Beverley Hills and stay somewhere that didn't remind me of the unhealthy life i've been living these last six years. I personally felt that being stuck in a rehabilation centre wouldn't help my recovery, so I decided to move into a place that was unknown to the media. Yesterday the place i've been staying at was discovered by various members of the media and I have now moved back to my house in Beverly Hills. I'm incredibly proud of everything I've acheived in this industry and I would like to thank everyone that has supported me throughout my career. I would also like to thank all my fans that have bought my records and attended my live shows. I have been fortunate enough to work in an industry I love and have been able to make a living do something I have always dreamt about. In closing I would like to apologise to you the media for my dishonesty and I would like to thank you all for giving me this oppurtunity today"_

_**I can feel the tears building up in my eyes.**_

_**She looks broken and i'm the reason she's like that.**_

_"Have you read the article that was posted on celebstreet yesterday?"_

_"I have"_

_"Is it true?"_

_"You're going to need to be more specific"_

_"Have you been hiding out at a former girlfriends house these last few weeks?"_

_"I recently left my old management company and when I approached a new company for representation I ran into a girl I had been friends with back in High School. She was nice enough to let me stay at her loft and when I moved in I realised her roommate was a girl I had dated back in High School"_

_"The article also mentions a previous relationship with Rachel Jacobsen your producer who has worked with you for many years"_

_"Ray-J and I have never been in a relationship"_

_"The article says your relationship with the girl ended because you were unfaithful and they mentioned that the third girl involved was Rachel, is that not true?"_

_"No it's true but Ray-J and I are friends and nothing more"_

_"TMZ posted a video with Rachel on their website this morning have you seen it?"_

_"No"_

_"She says you're the most talented and most musically gifted artist she's ever worked with and she also comments on the celebstreet article. __She had a go at the celebstreet website and seemed quite irritated that Spencer's name and other personal information was posted on the site, what are your thoughts on the article?"_

_**She did?**_

_"I'm obviously very disappointed that a website like celebstreet chose to run an article that touched on a number of personal things that I would have preferred to keep private. When you sign a record deal or appear in a movie you do so with the understanding that your life and career will be up for public discussion. But I find it incredibly frustrating that persons of interest or celebrites as we are often referred, have to sit back and watch people we care about be criticised and insulted by certain members of the media. I was an idiot and I let my career and my desperation to be successful get in the way of a relationship with someone I really care about. I got sucked into a lifestyle I wasn't ready for and it cost me the girl I love, a girl that deserves to be treated better than I have treated her in the past. Websites like celebstreet have a responsibilty to report information that is accurate and I find it hard to believe that someone I am not friends with and have not spoken to in several years is considered a reliable source"_

_**I feel horrible none of this is happening because of her.**_

_**Aiden released this information because he wanted to get back at me and now she's the one who has to sit there and answer all these questions.**_


	39. Chapter 39

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I've been in the studio at home all afternoon and **__**I've been trying to write but I can't.**_

_**The only thing on my mind right now is Spencer and no matter how hard I try to block out the last few days I can't.**_

"Hey"

"Ahhh hi"

"Johnny let me in"

"He's still here?"

"Yer he's been on the phone all day"

**_I keep walking into the Kitchen._**

"Nice place"

"Thanks"

"How are you doing Ash?"

"I'm fine"

**_I grab a beer out of the fridge._**

"Do you want one?"

"Yer thanks"

_**I toss her one and walk out of the Kitchen.**_

"This place is incredible"

"It's alright"

"It looks really new"

"It is I built it from scratch a couple of years ago"

"So it's pretty much your dream house?"

"Yer I guess"

"I feel like i'm in an episode of cribs"

_**I walk out the back door and take a seat on the back step.**_

_**We don't say anything for a while and when her phone beeps I just sit there as she writes back.**_

"Ashley?"

"Yer?"

"Spencer's just freaking out"

"It doesn't matter"

"You don't mean that"

"I want to be with her Madison but she doesn't want to be with me"

"She'll come round"

"I really don't think she will"

"She's been in love with you since High School and what happened a couple of days ago is a lot for someone like her to take in"

"I know and I would never deliberately put her in a situation like that"

_**I hate this.**_

"I was caught of guard as well and I tried to stop her walking out there but she wouldn't listen"

"She's stubborn"

"I know that Madison I dated her for two years"

"She thinks she's tougher than she is"

"I love her Maddy and if there was something I could do to fix this I would"

_**I take another sip of my beer.**_

"But I am who I am and I can't just stop being me"

"I know..."

"I let my obsessioon with being successful cost me the one person who's always been there for me"

_**I start pulling the label of my beer.**_

"I started taking drugs because I was under pressure to get my album finished and someone told me it would make everything easier"

_**I don't know why i'm telling her this.**_

"I was out of it the night Spencer walked in on us and i'm not using my problem with drugs as an excuse, but I would never have done what I did if I was thinking clearly"

**_I take another sip of my beer._**

"I took her for granted and when I lost her I was a mess"

_**Right now I feel the exact same way I did six years ago.**_

"Spencer has been the one person i've had in my life I could count on, she believed in me when no one else gave a shit about me and I repayed her by breaking her heart"

"Ashley i'm sorry"

"Madison i'm not saying this so you feel sorry for me"

"I know"

"I just thought we were going to start fresh and now that's not going to happen I feel like i'm back where I was six years ago"

_**I throw my empty beer bottle on the ground.**_

"I'm alone again like i've always been and I guess that's something I'm going to have to get used to"

"Ashley you're not alone"

_**I am.**_

"Do you want another beer?"

_**I hop up off the steps.**_

"Thanks"

_**I'm only gone a second and when I come back she's playing with her phone again.**_

"Here"

_**When she grabs her beer I sit back down beside her.**_

"Thanks"

"So what's the plan?"

"They asked me that at the press conference yesterday"

"And what did you say?"

"I told them I had no idea and that's the truth"

"Are you going to try and start writing new music?"

"I've been writing bits and pieces the last few weeks, but i'm finding the whole writing process a lot harder than I usually do"

"Why?"

"I don't have a producer anymore"

"I thought you were still working with Ray-J?"

"I stopped calling her because it wasn't fair on Spencer"

_**I start playing with my beer label again.**_

"But now I've lost Spencer and I'm down a producer I can trust"

_**She doesn't say anything.**_

"Why am I telling you all this?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well i'm sorry you had to sit here an listen to all my problems"

"It's fine you're forgiven but I get to swim in that pool when it's hot"

_**I start laughing.**_

"Deal"

"Sorry"

_**Her phone's ringing.**_

_"Hey i'm still at Ashley's...sorry Spence just one second"_

_**She puts her hand over the phone.**_

"Sorry i've just got to take this"

"Sure"

_**When she goes back inside I just sit there.**_

_**I stay there until I finish my beer and then I hear her**_**_._**

"Hey"


	40. Chapter 40

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**When I turn around she's standing in the doorway.**_

"Hey"_**  
**_

"Do you mind if I sit?"

_**I don't say anything I just move over.  
**_

"You're drinking again?"

_**I really don't want to sit here and listen to her give me a lecture.**_

"How did you get in?

"Madison got Johnny to buzz me in"

_**When she sits down her leg touches mine.  
**_

"Ash if you don't want me here I can leave?"

"It's fine Spencer you can stay"__

_**Of course I want her here.  
**_

"I watched the video of your press conference today"

"The whole press conference thing was Johnny's idea"

"Either way I thought you were really brave"

"Spencer I told them things i've spent years trying to keep private"

"You were being honest..."

"No I was being stupid"

"It wasn't stupid"

_**It was.**_

"I've spent twenty four years fucking up my life"

"Ashley your life's not fucked up look where you live and look at everything you've acheived"

"What about everything i've lost?"

_**She doesn't say anything.**_

"What's the point if i'm alone?"

"You're not alone"

_**When she tries to touch my arm I move away.**_

"Spencer you made yourself pretty clear the other day"_  
_

"Ashley I am so sorry I hurt you"

"It's fine I hurt you first"

"It's not fine"

"Spencer why are you here?"

"I didn't want to leave things the way I left them the other other day"

_**I want her to be here because she's changed her mind.**_

"It's fine I understand"

"Ashley you should be annoyed"

_**I am.**_

"You don't deserve to be treated the way i've been treating you"

_**I know if I look at her i'll start crying.**_

"Ashley I love you and i'm so sorry I acted the way I did the other day"

_**This time when she touches my arm I don't move away.**_

"I just couldn't handle all the cameras and then there was the story"

_**I move so i'm facing her.**_

"I pushed you away six years ago Ashley and no matter how hard I've tried to move on I can't just forget about us"

_**No matter what happens Spencer's always going to be the one I want to be with.**_

"You're the one for me Ashley and I'm really hoping you'll forget how stupid I was the other day and give me another chance"

"Spencer are you sure this life is what you want?"

"I want to be with you Ash and i'm not going to spend another six years miserable because I let something ridiculous like your fame tear us apart"

_**I reach out and gently brush my fingers over her cheek.**_

"I love you Spence"

_**I slowly lean forward and press my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to Ash but next time you decide you want to go into hiding"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We're staying at your place not mine"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Do I ever this place looks amazing"

_**I quickly stand up and hold out my hand for her to hold.**_

"Thanks"

_**When her hand wraps around mine, I pull her up and walk inside.**_

"Ashley?"

"Yer?"

"I just thought I'd let you know we're swimming in that pool later"

"Okay sure"

_**I reach out and wrap my arm around her waist.**_

"Are Johnny and Madison still here?"

"They didn't leave when I got here so i'm guessing they are"

_**I stop walking when we get to the bottom of the stairs.**_

"Where do you want to start?"

"Let's start from the top and work our way down"

**When we get to the top of the stairs I start showing her all the different rooms.**

"Why do you have so many bedrooms?"

"I don't know"

"Well which one is yours?"

"This one"

_**I push open the double doors at the end of the corridor.  
**_

"Holy shit this is your room?"

"Yer I know it's a little over the top but I like it"

"I think it's awesome"

_**I stand by the door and just as she walks around.  
**_

"This is like the biggest bed i've ever seen"

"Do you want to test it out?"

_**I had to ask.  
**_

"We can spend the whole night and tomorrow testing this bed out if you want, but right now I really want to see the rest of the house"

_**Who cares about the house?  
**_

"Is that a walk in closet?"

"Yer"

"Do you mind if I go in there?"

"Of course I don't"

_**I watch her as she pulls the closet door open.**_

"So i'm guessing you still love clothes"

_**I start laughing again.  
**_

"Yer but a lot of what's in there I've been given"

"MADDY?"

"WHAT?"

"COME UP HERE?"

_**I walk behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"Spence I'm really glad you stopped by"

"I'm glad I stopped by as well"

"THIS IS YOUR ROOM?"

_**How did she find us so quickly?  
**_

"Yep"_**  
**_

"Maddy you need to check out her closet"

_**I start moving my lips down Spencer's**__** neck.**_

"Life isn't fair"

_**She smells amazing.**_

"I want to be rich and have a cupboard full of designer clothes"

_**I don't even like half the shit that's in there.**_

"Look at these they're are awesome"

_**When I look up she's holding up a pair of shoes.**_

"You can have them Maddy"

"Ashley they're worth thousands of dollars"

"Yer I know I was given them to wear at an event I went to a couple of months ago"

"Do you just get given free shit all the time?"

"Not all the time"

_**It's one of the perks of the job.**_

"Maddy those shoes aren't really my style, so just take them, I'm never going to wear them again anyway"

"Okay thanks"

"No problem"

_**I start nibbling on Spencer's neck.**_

"So i'm guessing you two made up?"

"We did"

"That's awesome"

_**It really is.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Ash you're going to leave a mark"

_**All this nibbling on my neck is driving me crazy.**_

"Well kick Madison out and i'll focus my attention on something else"

"Come on Maddy, Ashley's going to show us the rest of her house"

_**I turn around and lean in so my lips are brushing against her ear.**_

"I love you Ashley and later on I'll let you focus your attention on whatever you'd like"

"You promise?"

"I promise"

_**She reaches down wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"Okay let's go"

_**I follow her as she walks out of her room and down the stairs.**_

"Spencer Carlin she's given you a little mark right there"

_**Did she really have to poke me? I knew where she meant.  
**_

"Thank Maddy i'll make sure I tell her off later"

_**We all start laughing.**_

"That room there's got nothing in it so we'll just skip that"

_**I keep following her as she walks into a room at the very back of the house. **_

"This is my entertainment room and you can walk through those doors to the pool area"

_**We both just stand there as Madison walks through the room.**_

"Ash you do realise you're never going to get rid of her now"

"I know but it's a big house so I won't even notice she's here"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Johnny"

_**He smiles at me.**_

"Hey Johnny"

_**He's been acting strange since Ashley and I started having problems.  
**_

"I want to show you something"

"What is it?"

"Just follow me"

_**She takes my hand and leads me into another room.**_

"This is my favourite room in the whole house"

_**When I step inside I can see why.**_

"I keep this room locked because it's full of memories I don't want to lose"

_**When she says that I notice a photo of us on her desk.**_

"You kept this?"

_**She opens the top drawer and pulls out a photo album.**_

"I've kept everything"

_**I pick up the photo album and start looking through the pages.**_

"I can't believe you still have all these"

"Of course I have it"

_**She wraps her arms around my waist.**_

"No matter what happens i'm always going to keep these"

"That's good to know because when I get angry I throw things in the fireplace"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"You threw us in the fireplace?"

"I may have accidently dropped us in the fireplace"

_**I put the photo album back on the desk and quickly turn around pressing my lips against hers.**_

"You two need to get a room"

"Madison we had a perfectly good room until you walked in"

_**She has horrible timing.**_

"You've won all this shit?"

"Yer but I don't usually call it shit"

"Well whatever you call it, it's impressive"

"I guess"

_**I move over and gently brush my lips over Ashley's.**_

"I may have thrown us in the fireplace but I've never forgotten everything we shared"

_**She has the most amazing smile.**_

"Can we go swimming now?"

"Yer"

_**We start walking back to her room.**_

"Madison i'm guessing you don't have your swim suit with you?"

"Nope"

"Do you want to borrow one of mine?"

"It's fine i'll just go in naked"

"You're definately not going in naked"

"Whatever Ashley I know deep down you'd love it, you think i'm hot"

"No I think Spencer's hot"

_**She stops walking and turns so she's facing me.**_

"And if she wants to jump in naked I don't mind"

_**I playfully whack her on the arm.**_

"You'd be okay with me walking around naked in front of Madison and Johnny?"

"Actually no i'm going to find you something to wear as well"

_**I thought she might say that.**_


	42. Chapter 42

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

**_Three hours ago I was sitting on my back porch depressed._**

**_I had convinced myself Spencer and I were finished._**

**_But then she walked out the back door and said everything I'd been hoping she'd say._**

**_I love her and no matter what happens i'm always going to love her._**

"I really need to learn my way around this house"

"Hey"

_**I spin my chair so i'm facing her.**_

"How was your shower?"

"It was amazing i've never seen a shower with that many showerheads before"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Come here"

_**When she walks over, I pull her down so she's sitting in my lap.**_

"So you found my studio?"

"I did"

_**She leans backwards.**_

"This isn't a forbidden area is it?"

"Spencer there's no such thing as a forbidden area for you"

"But what about everyone else?"

"Yer they're not allowed in here"

_**We both start laughing.**_

"Aren't I special?"

"You really are"

_**I lean forward resting my head on her shoulder.**_

"Ash I'm so sorry I acted the way I did"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does and I'm sorry I hurt you"

"Let's just forget all the bad stuff that's been happening and just enjoy being together again"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea"

_**She hops up and quickly walks over to the panel.**_

"So this is where all the magic happens?"

"Yer when they built the house a couple of years back I made sure they put in a studio so I could work from home"

_**I hop up and walk over to where she's standing.**_

"This is all so weird"

_**I reach out wrapping my arms around her.**_

"What's weird?"

"When we were together before you were just getting started and no one knew who you were"

_**A lot has happened since then.  
**_

"Now you're one of the biggest celebrities in the country and you have everything you've ever wanted"

_**Now I do.  
**_

"A few hours ago I didn't, but then you walked into my house and gave me the one thing I want the most"

_**When I pull back she's smiling.**_

"Hey guys"

_**Spencer quickly moves away.**_

"Hey Johnny"

"Ahhh hey"

_**When I look over at Spencer she looks really uncomfortable.**_

"Sorry did I interupt something"

_**Something's not right.**_

"No Johhny it's fine"

"I'm just going to leave you guys to it"

"Spence you don't have to leave"

"It's fine i'm going to go find Madison"

_**When she leaves I look over at Johnny.**_

"What's going on?"

"I've been getting calls non stop all day and every major talk show in the country wants you as a guest"

"Johnny right now I don't care about that"

_**I want to know why Spencer's acting all weird around him.**_

"What happened with you and Spencer?"

"Nothing happened"

_**I'm not buying it.**_

"Johnny don't bullshit me"

"I'm not nothing happened"

"I saw the way you two were looking at each other something's not right"

"Honestly Ash nothing happened"

_**He's lucky his phone's ringing.**_

"Sorry i've got to answer this"

_**When he leaves I start looking for Spencer.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

_**She's leaning on the Kitchen counter talking to Madison.**_

"Maddy can you give us a second?"

"Yer of course"

_**I walk over to where she's standing.**_

"Did something happen with you and Johnny?"

_**She wasn't expecting that.**_

"No"

"When he walked into the studio you went all weird?"

_**She steps forward and brushes a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"Nothing happened Ash things have just been a little weird these last few days"

"Why?"

"He cares about you and I guess he doesn't like the way i've been acting"

"Did he say something to you?"

"No I can just tell he thinks i'm a piece of shit"

"I'm going to kick his ass"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"No you're not he hasn't done anything wrong"

"He's made you uncomfortable"

"Ash I'm the reason everything's weird so don't take it out on Johnny"

"Okay fine"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Are you hungry?"

"Yer i'm starving all that swimming's made me hungry"

_**We were in the pool for a while.**_

"I'll go grab the menus"


	43. Chapter 43

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

**Why's he waiting for me in the hallway?**

"Hey"

"Spencer can I talk to you for a second?"

"Ahhh sure"

_**I really don't want to talk to him.**_

"I'm sorry i've made everything all weird between us"

"It's fine"

_**Can I go now?**_

"I really care about Ashley and I just don't want her to relapse"

_**I don't want that either.  
**_

"She's crazy about you Spencer and if you don't feel the same way you need to tell her now"

"Fuck off Johnny"

_**He definately wasn't expecting that.**_

"What Ashley and I do is none of your business"

"It is Spencer, because if you freak out and decide this isn't what you want, i'm the one who has to pick up the pieces"

_**The more he talks the more annoyed I get.**_

"Do you really think that little of me?"

"No I just..."

"I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH HER SINCE I WAS SEVENTEEN"

_**He's been treating me like i'm some girl Ashley picked up at a club.**_

_**I'm not just some girl and I don't need a fucking lecture on how to treat her.**_

"I WAS IN LOVE WITH HER BEFORE THE WORLD EVEN KNEW WHO SHE WAS"

"Spencer I didn't mean to upset you"

"Don't stand here and talk to me like i'm just some girl playing games with her"

_**I know he's a good guy and he cares about Ashley.**_

_**But I don't need him sticking his nose into our relationship.**_

"I was seventeen and I thought we would be together forever but that didn't happen"

_**I know Ashley's been through a lot but it hasn't been easy for me either.**_

"She broke my heart Johnny and i've spent the last six years miserable because she wasn't in my life anymore"

_**I slide my hands into the front pockets of my jeans.**_

"I wanted to hate her so much when she walked into my loft but I couldn't"

_**You can't hate someone you love.**_

"I'm the one person in this world that loves her for being her, i'm not here because she's rich or because she's famous, i'm here because she's the one for me and no matter what happens i'm always going to love here"

_**I need air.**_

"So don't fucking stand here and lecture me Johnny I don't need to hear it"

_**He knows I don't want to hear what he has to say.**_

"I'm not going to hurt her so back off"

_**When I turn around to walk away she's standing there.**_

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Ash i'm just going to go get some air"

_**I start walking.**_

"Let me know when dinner's here"

_**When I get to the back door, I pull it open and take a seat on the back steps.**_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Johnny what just happened?"

**When Spencer walked away she looked really annoyed.**

"Ash I was apologising"

"Why did you need to apologise?"

"Thing were just a little weird when I went to her loft the other day and I wanted to clear the air"

"Johnny you're like a brother to me and I love that you look out for me, but Spencer's right you need to back off"

**I really hope Johnny and Spencer can sort there shit out.**

"I'm sorry I annoyed her"

"It's fine Johnny i'll talk to her"

"Okay well I've got to go Maddy's cooking dinner"

_**He starts walking to the door.**_

"I'll see you tomorrow"

"See ya Johnny"

_**When he leaves I walk out the back door.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer Ash i'm fine"

_**I sit down next to her wrapping my arm around her shoulders.**_

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I think I pretty much heard most of it"

"Sorry"

_**Why's she sorry?**_

"Don't be sorry Spence"

_**I lean across resting my head on hers.**_

"I've been bottling everything up inside of me and I guess Johnny was just... there"

"We've been on this emotional rollercoaster for weeks now and everything that's happened has needed to happen so we can move forward"

"I know"

"Spencer you've given me the second chance i've been wanting for years and I know i've got all these issues I need to work through, but I'm not going to let anything come between us anymore, you're the most important thing in the world to me"

_**When she looks up my eyes lock on hers.  
**_

"So from now on if something's bothering you or you can't handle something that's happening, can you please just talk to me and we can work through it together"

_**She's smiling.**_

"We used to talk about everything and I know we're different people now but I'm here for you Spence and when you're ready to let me back in completely I promise I won't hurt you"

"I'm trying"

"I know you are but you trusted me and I let you down"

_**I reach out running my fingers through her hair.**_

"I'm going to earn your trust back Spencer and when I get it we can do anything we want"

"You're going to make me cry"

"No more crying unless they're happy tears"

"They are happy tears"

_**We both start laughing as I reach out brushing her tears away.**_

"I love you"

"I love you to"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"What's mine is yours baby, so if you want to use my manager for something other than managing... like a boxing bag, you can"

"I might just take you up on that"

_**She's so cute.**_


	44. Chapter 44

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"So what's the plan?"

"I'm not really sure"

_**When I lean forward and grab a slice of pizza out of the box, she runs her hand over my back.**_

"Johnny's been getting calls all day from different talk shows that want me as a guest"

"That's a good thing right?"

"Yer I guess i'm just not sure i'm ready to get back into everything so soon"

"You'll figure it out"

_**When I lean back she wraps her arm around my shoulders.**_

"Spence I don't want it to just be me who figures it out"

_**This pizza's so good.**_

"I want us to figure it out together"

"I have no idea how your job works Ash so it's probably best you sort that out with Johnny"

"Okay"

_**That didn't come out how I wanted it to.**_

"Ash i'm here for you whenever you need me to be but I don't really think i'm the best person to advise you when it comes to your career"

"Spencer you're the one person I have in my life that I don't pay to give me advice"

"I've been meaning to talk you about that"

_**She starts laughing.**_

"That's not funny"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"But seriously Spence you're going to be involved whether you like it or not"

_**That's fine with me.**_

"I can live with that"

"I was hoping you'd say that"

_**I quickly finish my slice of pizza.**_

"I have some advice for you in the bedroom if you're interested"

"I'm pretty sure the bedroom is the one place I don't need your advice"

_**She's right.**_

"You don't have to pay me it would be free of course"

_**When I say that she tackles me so i'm lying down on the couch.**_

"I was joking"

_**She's hovering above me.**_

"Your confidence is so sexy"

_**She quickly leans down pressing her lips against mine.**_

_**When I feel her tongue run over my bottom lip, I open my mouth, letting her tongue brush against mine.**_

_**She's been wanting to have sex all day, so when her hand slips under my shirt, I pull back.**_

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I want that to but I just need a second"

_**I ate too much.**_

"Are you playing hard to get?"

"No I ate too much"

_**Now she's really laughing.**_

"We can't have sex because you ate too much?"

"Yer I need some time to recover"

_**She starts leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.**_

"I'll give you time"

"That's very generous of you"

"I'm a generous person"

_**She quickly sits up grabbing the remote.**_

"So what do you want to watch?"

"You can choose"

_**I spin around and lie down so my heads resting in her lap.**_

"Can we do something fun tomorrow?"

"We can do anything you want"

_**She might regret saying that.**_

"I just don't want to hide out in the house anymore"

"If I go anywhere tomorrow there's going to be media everywhere"

_**I forgot about that.**_

"So we should stay in then?"

_**She starts running her hand over my stomach.**_

"No we should go out"

_**I'm confused.**_

"But you need to know they'll be there as well"

_**We can't hide away forever.**_

"Ash today's the start of our new lives together and I know I freaked out the other day but i'm not going to let your fame stop us from living our lives"

"Okay tomorrow we'll do something fun then"

"I can't wait"

_**I quickly stand up and hold out my hand.**_

"Let's go have some indoor fun"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"We need to test out that bed of yours"

_**When her fingers wrap around mine we start walking to her room.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Baby I..."

_**I don't think I can form sentences anymore.**_

"Damn Spence stop being a tease"

_**When I say that she leans down and starts moving her tongue between my folds.**_

_**How have I lived all this time without her in my life?**_

"I-I"

_**I move my hands so they're covering my eyes as she quickly moves two fingers in and out of me.**_

_**She makes me feel things i've never felt with anyone else before.**_

_**It's been a long night and i'm not complaing because i've loved every second of it.**_

_**She's perfect and last night like every night i'm with her was amazing.**_

"Sspppeeenncce"_**  
**_

_**This isn't the first time she's touched me like this.**_

_**But she seems to have got better and better as the night's gone on.**_

"So close"

_**She starts moving her fingers faster and faster.**_

**_But then her tongue start flicking my clit back and forth and I start screaming her name._**

"Sssspppeennnncccceeee"

_**She has the biggest grin on her face when I look down at her.**_

"That was... wow"

_**She quickly rolls over so she's standing next to the bed.**_

"Where are you going?"

_**I'm going to need a second to recover.**_

"It's after eleven Ash so i'm going to shower and then we're going out"

_**I like showering.**_

"I'm coming with"

_**She starts laughing when I try to stand up.**_

"Are your legs a little wobbly?"

"Yer my girlfriend has mad skills in the bedroom"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Come on let's go shower"

_**I quickly hop up and walk over to where she's standing.**_

"I love you so much"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I love you to"

_**When she reaches down wrapping her fingers around mine, I follow her into the bathroom.**_

"I love this shower"

_**My shower's huge and when we step inside I push her up against the wall.**_

"So where are we going?"

_**I reach over and turn on the water.**_

"Let's start with brunch"

_**I lean forward pressing my lips against hers.**_

"No silly business Ash I want to eventually leave this house"

"I do have some self control"

_**When she starts laughing I give in and laugh as well.**_

"Okay I don't but I'll stand in this shower with you... naked and I promise there will be no silly business"

_**She slowly leans forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Good because i'm really sore"

"Me to I can feel all these muscles I never knew I had"

_**She leans forward burying her face into the side of my neck.**_

"You make me so happy"

_**I reach out wrapping my arms around her waist.**_

"I can't believe it, a month ago I thought I'd never see you again and now we're here like this"

"I know it's pretty crazy"

"Ash before you came back into my life I knew I would never find someone I cared about as much as you"

_**I feel the same way about her.**_

"You're it for me Ash and I know we've got our fair share of problems to work through, but at the end of the day we love each other and that's all that matters"


	46. Chapter 46

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yer"

_**I'm nervous.**_

_**I'm not used to my life being in the spotlight.**_

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"I'm positive"

_**I know i'm probably not ready.**_

_**But there's no way i'm going to hide away from the world.**_

"Are these all yours?"

"Yer you like?"

"I love... Which one are we taking?"

"The black porsche 911"

_**I was hoping she'd say that.**_

"Nice choice"

_**When she unlocks the car I quickly hop into the passenger seat.**_

"I love you"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she leans across gently pressing her lips against mine.**_

"What was that for?"

"I couldn't resist"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I love you to"

_**When I lean across pressing my lips against hers.**_

_**It's more heated than before.**_

"Sorry I couldn't resist"

"Are you sure you want to go out?"

_**When she says that I shake my head.**_

"We can get naked and stay here?"

"Ashley we've been hiding out for a month and I really just want to go somewhere and be normal"

"Okay let's go be normal"

_**Is that even possible?**_

"Do you have a preference?"

"A preference?"

"Yer do you have somewhere you want to go?"

"I don't mind where we go as long as they serve food i'm starving"

_**I watch her as she starts the car and pulls out of her driveway.**_

"Well I just happen to know the perfect place"

"And where would that be?"

_**Her hand moves so it's resting on my leg as I look out the window.**_

"You'll see"

_**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**_

"So?"

_**When she says that I look up and smile at her.**_

"Sorry i'm just a little surprised"

_**She has the sexiest grin on her face.**_

"Why?"

"I just didn't expect you to bring me here?"

_**I've been here several times before and I love it.**_

"Do you not like it here?"

"No I actually love it here"

_**The food's amazing.**_

"I just didn't think someone like you'd be seen here"

"Someone like me?"

"That came out wrong I meant someone well known"

"This is actually my favourite place in LA"

_**That's a big call.**_

"Really?"

"Yer I like the owner"

"You're so strange"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Spencer i'm the owner"

"You own Spectrum?"

"Yer I bought this place three years ago"

"You have too much money"

_**I'm only joking.**_

"Spence you can never have too much money"

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"This is all so weird"

"Do you want to leave?"

"No I didn't mean this lunch is weird"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"It's just weird that you live in a mansion in Beverley Hills, you drive a really expensive porsche and you own one of the most popular gay cafes in West Hollywood"

"Spectrum's not a gay cafe"

"Okay it's not an official gay cafe but it's definately a gay hangout"

_**It's going to take a bit of time to get used to Ashley's lifestyle.**_

"Here you go one caesar salad"

_**A salad's not an appropriate lunch.**_

"And a hamburger with curly fries"

"Thanks"

"No problem just let me know if you two need anything else"

"We will"

_**Thank god the food's here i'm starving.**_

"You wore me out i'm so hungry"

_**She starts laughing when I take a massive bite out of my hamburger.**_

"That's sexy Spence"

"I can make anything look sexy"

"I'm going to have agree with that"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"You're gorgeous"

"Ash you're going to make me blush"

"I'm serious Spence you're even better looking now than you were in High School"

"I don't know what to say"

"You don't need to say anything just know that I think you're perfect"

_**I can't believe how long I lived without her.**_

"You're not so bad yourself"

_**We both laugh as she starts eating her salad.**_

"How's the salad?"

"Delicious, how's your burger?"

"My burger's delicious"

"It really is"

"Ashley that's a horrible joke"

"I know but it's still funny"

_**I smile when she reaches out and grabs a curly fry of my plate.**_

_**Maybe today won't be so bad after all.**_


	47. Chapter 47

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"ASHLEY OVER HERE"

"ASHLEY"

"IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK"

"Thanks"

_**I really hope all these cameras don't freak Spencer out.**_

"HOW WAS LUNCH?"

_**Is this guy serious?**_

"The food was amazing"

_**She's deliberately walking a metre behind me.**_

"Ashley?"

"Hey"

_**I stop walking when I notice a young girl standing with her mother.**_

"You're Ashley Davies"

"I am"

_**I move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"My mum gave me tickets to your concert a couple of weeks ago"

"Is this your mum?"

_**When she nods she has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

_**I reach out and shake her mother's hand.**_

"She might just be your biggest fan"

"That's sweet"

"She owns all your CD's and she has posters of you all over her room"

_**When I look back at Spencer she's smiling.**_

"Would it be okay if she had her photo taken with you?"

"Yer of course"

_**I kneel down next to her daughter.**_

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Katie"

"Well Katie it's very nice to meet you"

_**This kid's so adorable.**_

"Okay smile over there"

_**I wrap my arm around her as her mum takes a photo.**_

"Thank you"

"No problem"

_**We need to get out of here.**_

_**There's media everywhere.**_

"Well it was nice meeting you Katie but i've got to go"

"Bye"

_**I smile when she reaches out and gives me a hug.**_

"Thanks again"

"No problem"

_**I quickly stand up and walk over to the valet.**_

"DID YOU MISS US ASHLEY?"

"How can I not miss you guys"

_**Sarcasm is my friend.**_

"ARE YOU AND SPENCER BACK TOGETHER?"

_**I'm not answering that.**_

"Here you go Miss Davies"

_**I hand the valet a fifty dollar bill and hop in the drivers seat.**_

_**When Spencer hops in I quickly pull away from the large crowd of media that had gathered outside Spectrum.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Ashley i'm fine"

"You'd tell me if you weren't okay right?"

"Yer"

_**I reach across wrapping my fingers around hers.**_

"That little girl was so cute"

"I know how old do you think she was?"

"She looked about seven or eight"

_**Meeting young fans like Katie is one part of my job i've really missed this last month.**_

"You were really good with her"

_**When I look over at her she's smiling.**_

"Thanks... So where to now?"

_**I'm driving but I have no idea where i'm going.**_

"I really need to grab some things from the loft"

"Do you want to go there now?"

"Yer"

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

"I have great memories in this room"

"I have okay memories in this room"

_**She's such a liar.**_

"Spencer I only had to look at you and you started screaming my name"

"I've had better"

_**I walk over and wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"No you haven't"

_**I lean forward gently nibbling on her neck**_.

"Ash"

"Mmmmm"

"We're going to be here all day if you don't let me grab my stuff"

"Spencer I don't care where we are as long as i'm with you"

_**When she spins around, I lean forward, pressing my lips against hers.  
**_

_**She's perfect.**_

_**She's the one for me.**_


	48. Chapter 48

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**After lunch we stopped by the loft so I could grab some things and then we came back to Ashley's place.**_

_**She's been on the phone all afternoon and it doesn't bother me but I kind of miss hiding out at the loft with her.**_

"Spence i'm so sorry"

"Ash seriously it's fine"

"What are you watching?"

_**I rest my hand on the inside of her leg as she sits down next to me on the couch.**_

"Real World Las Vegas"

"Someone's a little obsessed with reality TV"

"I like watching the disfunctional lives other people are living it makes me feel normal"

"Spencer you're about as normal as you can get"

"I'm far from normal"

_**I move my head so it's resting on her shoulder as she wraps her arm around me.**_

"How are all the phone calls going?"

"As expected'

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine I don't want to bore you"

"Let me decide if it's boring or not"

"Okay"

_**I don't understand the whole celebrity lifestyle but I can still be here for her when she needs someone.**_

"Johnny's been on the phone all day trying to organise interviews but i'm not sure that's what I want"

"What do you want?"

"I want to earn peoples respect back with my music"

_**This Ashley's alot more mature than the Ashley I dated back in High School.**_

"Spence I was kind of hoping you'd tell me what to do?"

"Ash I don't think i'm the right person to tell you what to do"

_**I can feel her eyes burning into the side of my head.**_

"What?"

"Spence you can't be serious?"

_**I know that look.**_

"Your opinion's the one I care about the most so can you please just tell me what to do already?"

"Okay but it might take me a while to get to my point"

**_When I say that she starts laughing._**_  
_

"Our relationship and your career are kind of similar"

**_She looks confused._**

"Both have been through a number of issues but it always works out in the end"

_**I know what I want to say I just need to figure out how to say it.**_

"We were together for two years Ashley but that last month we were together you weren't the girl I fell in love with"

_**I do have a point.  
**_

"So when I saw you again after all this time, all I could remember was the Ashley I knew that last month we were together, that's why I was so mad"

_**I'm well and truly past the mad stage.**_

"But then I spent more time with you and I started to see that girl I've been crazy about since I was sixteen"

_**I know she's the one for me.  
**_

"Ashley our lifes couldn't be anymore different than they were back then but if we look hard enough we're still the same people we were back in High School"

_**I really miss what we had in High School.**_

"You're still that girl I fell head over heels in love with and you still have all those great qualities that made me so attracted to you in the first place"

_**I reach up slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I know i'm getting a little sidetracked Ash, but I'm saying all this because no matter how hard I tried I couldn't stay mad at you and I know that the same thing will happen with your career"

_**I know she'll come back bigger than ever.**_

"People might not approve of some of the things you've done but you'll win them over in the end"

_**It's pretty much impossible to hate Ashley.**_

"Ashley you knew who you were and what you wanted to be a long time before the rest of us figured it out"

_**She's always been so confident and sure of who she was.**_

"You're an incredible musician but your music's only a small part of why you've been so successful"

_**Okay so it's a big part but it's not everything.**_

"You're the complete package and people love you because they know what they see is what they get"

_**Unfortunately sometimes you don't like what you get.**_

"You've built this incredible life for yourself and you've done it without hiding who you are, so if you want to know what I think it's simple"

_**It's really simple.**_

"You're not a sell out Ashley and you don't need to start selling yourself to get back to where you were"

_**People love her because she's flawed.**_

"You're still the same Ashley everyone knows and loves so just stay true to who you are and keep making music"

_**This has been one of my better speeches.**_

"Because your music's what made you you and it's going to be the thing that keeps you being you"

_**That's alot of you's.**_

"Spence do you see now why I ask for your opinion?"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"You know me better than I know myself"

"Come on Ash you knew what you needed to do before you even asked me"

"Spence I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know if it was the right thing to do"

"Ashley the whole time i've known you you've never tried to be something you're not"

_**She has the cutest smile.**_

"So just keep doing what you've been doing and don't sell out"

"I really like having you around"

_**I like having her around as well.**_

"You care about Ashley Davies the person not Ashley Davies the millionaire musician"

"I do really like Ashley Davies the millionaire musician though"

_**I can't help myself.**_


	49. Chapter 49

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"ASHLEY?"

_**I'm going to kick Johnny's fucking ass for interrupting my make out session with Spencer.**_

"Remind me to get that key back off him"

_**We've been on the couch for a while now.**_

_**She was watching the Real World and I was bored so I initiated a make out session and she didn't turn me down.**_

"ASHLEY?"

_**Could he be anymore annoying?**_

"He seems kind of annoyed"

_**After I spoke to Spencer I called Brad and told him I wasn't interested in doing any interviews.**_

_**He wasn't very happy.**_

"I probably shouldn't have hung up on him"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Ashley if you ever hang up on me you're dead"

"Why would I hang up on you?

"I don't know but you should know if you do i'll be pissed"

_**She's so cute.**_

"There you are"

_**I guess he found us.**_

"Can we finish this later?"

_**I was quite comfortable topping Spencer on the couch.**_

"Yer"

_**I move so i'm sitting next to her.**_

"Johnny this better be good"

"We need to talk"

"I thought we already talked?"

"No you talked and then you hung up on me"

_**He was annoying me.**_

"You were being a dick"

"No I was being your manager"

"No you were tying to make me do something I don't want to do"

"You're a good friend of mine Ashley and I know how much your career means to you"

_**Great he's pulling out the friend card.**_

"So i'm not going to just sit back and watch you fuck everything up"

"How am I fucking everything up?"

"You just came out and told the world everything we've been hiding for years"

_**So what?**_

"Johnny that press conference was your fucking idea"

"I know and it needed to happen but these interviews need to happen as well"

"Johnny you're not going to change my mind"

"I don't get it Ash I really don't"

_**What exactly doesn't he get?**_

"For six years you've lived and breathed this career but now you're willing to risk it all?"

"How is me focusing on my music ruining my career?"

_**He's not making any sense.**_

"I'm a musician"

"Don't be an idiot Ashley you know there's more to who you are than your music"

_**Did he really just call me an idiot?**_

"Don't fucking call me an idot"

"Well stop acting like one"

"Johnny you work for me"

_**It's moments like this when I realise why people don't like hiring their friends.**_

"I pay you to listen to and organise what I want"

"Ashley I know exactly what you pay me to do"

_**When I look over at Spencer she's staring at the T.V.**_

"But i'm your friend as well as your manager and I can't just stand back and watch you throw away everything you've worked for"

"I'm not throwing anything away"

"You are Ashley"

"Johnny this conversation's over"

_**He's not going to shut up until he gets what he wants.**_

"So just call whoever you need to call and tell them i'm not interested in doing any interviews"

_**There's a long pause before he says anything.**_

"Okay so you're going to start recording again?"

_**That was easier than I thought it was going to be.**_

"Yep that's exactly what i'm going to do"

"You don't have a fucking producer"

_**The more he talks the more annoyed I get.  
**_

"Ray-J's worked on every album you've released"

"I'll get another producer"

"You've turned down every major producer in the country and refused to work with anyone but Ray-J for six fucking years"

_**When he says that I look over at Spencer.**_

"Ray-J's not an option anymore"

"Ashley can you not look at me everytime he mentions Ray-J?"

_**I can't help it.**_

"Sorry"

_**I smile whe she reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine.**_

"It's fine"

"Johnny are we done now?"

_**I really just want to be with Spencer.**_

"Ashley we need to sort this out"

"There's nothing to sort out i'm not doing the interviews"

"Spencer can you please tell her she's making a huge mistake?"

_**He can't be serious.**_

"Johnny this has nothing to do with me"

_**When she answers it's pretty obvious she's still pissed at what happened yesterday.**_

"Spencer this is all because of you"

_**Did I hear that right?**_

"I'm sorry that came out wrong?"

_**When I look over at Spencer she looks annoyed.**_

"Yesterday I was going to make her relapse and now i'm ruining her fucking career?"

"Spencer I didn't mean..."

"Johnny the more you talk the more I realise I'm the only person that gives a shit about her"

"That's not fair"

"You're meant to be her fucking friend Johnny but clearly you can't seperate your work from your friendship"

_**Shit this isn't going to end well.**_

"She was a fucking mess when she rocked up at my loft"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"She's been gradually killing herself for six years"

_**This really sucks.  
**_

"You keep saying that you're her friend"

"I am her friend"

"Then why didn't you stop her before it got this far?"

"I tried"

"Well clearly you didn't try hard enough"

"Spence?"

_**She looks really mad.**_

"What Ashley?"

_**We only just sorted everything out.**_

_**So I really don't want Johnny causing anymore problems for us.**_

"He's allowed to run his mouth about what i've done but I can't comment on the way he's been acting?"

"No can we just..."

"Spencer she started taking drugs when you two were together"

**_He can't be fucking serious?  
_**

"So don't have a go at me for not stopping her when you could have nipped this in the butt before it even got started"

_**I can't believe he just said that.  
**_

"I'm just going to go so you two can finish talking"

_**I watch her as she hops up and out of the couch.**_

"Spencer?"20

"Ash it's fine i've got to call Khloe back anyway"

**_She's gone before I can stop her.  
_**

"Johnny what the fuck was that?"

"She..."

"She means everything to me"

_**Johnny's a good friend of mine but i'm not going to sit back and watch him treat Spencer like that.**_

"And I would have given up all of this if that's what it took to have her back in my life"

_**I know Johnny wants what's best for me.**_

_**But this is the second time he's said something to Spencer and he needs to know my relationship is none of his business.**_

"I've been in love with her since I was sixteen and there's no way i'm going to let anything or anyone ruin what i've been waiting for these last six years"

_**I would give up everything for her.**_

"You're a good friend Johnny and I appreciate everything you've done for me, but if i'm forced to make a decision between you and her, i'm going to choose her"

_**I'm always going to choose her.  
**_

"So can you please just call whoever it is you need to call and tell them i'm not interested in doing any interviews"

_**I want to start focusing more on Ashley Davies the musician and less on Ashley Davies the celebrity.**_

"Oh and next time you feel like interfering in my relationship... don't"

_**I quickly hop up.**_

"What Spencer and I do is none of your business"

_**I really need to find her.**_


	50. Chapter 50

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**I don't know what Johnny's problem is but he's really starting to piss me off.**_

_"Hey Khloe"_

_"Sorry I didn't pick up before I was in the shower"_

_"That's cool how are you settling back in?"_

_**I roll my pants up and move so my feet are dangling in the water.**_

_"Pretty good actually I didn't realise how much I missed LA until I came back"_

_**I really love living in LA.**_

_"Anyway enough about me how are you handling all the craziness?"_

_"Aaaahhhhh"_

_"That good huh?"_

_"It's complicated"_

_"I thought Maddy said you guys sorted everything out?"_

_"We did"_

_"Spencer i'm so confused"_

_"I'm crazy about her Khloe and I want to be with her more than anything"_

_"But?"_

_"But I'm still trying to figure out how to be with this version of her"_

_**Why can't life ever be easy?**_

_"When I used to know Ashley she was just like you and I but now she's this larger than life celebrity that can't even grab a coffee without being recognised"_

_"That can't be much fun"_

**_It's really not._**

_"Khloe what would you do if you were me?"_

_"Spence you're going to need to be more specific"_

_"I started dating Ashley back in High School when I was sixteen, I fell hard for her the first day we met and when we got together we were inseperable for two years"_

_**I really miss how easy life was for us back in High School.**  
_

_"I was young but I knew she was the one for me"_

**_I never thought things would turn out the way they did._**

_"When she signed with her record label we were living together"_

_**Her record deal was the beginning of the end for us.**_

_"But then everything changed, we hardly saw eachother anymore and she started spending all her time at the studio"_

_**I've only ever told Maddy this.**_

_"Then one day i thought i'd surprise her at the studio but when I got there she was fucking her producer Ray-J"_

_"Spencer i'm sorry I had no idea"_

_"It's fine we've talked about it and I really am ready to move on"_

_"But?"_

_"Ray-J's been a big part of her life these last six years and I don't know what to do"_

_"You should kick that bitches ass that's what you should do"_

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

_"Spencer i'm being serious"_

_"Khloe i'm not going to kick her ass"_

**_I'm not a violent person._**

_"So this is where it gets complicated"_

**_My hatred for Ray-J makes me see things differently._**

**_That's why I need a second opinion._**

_"When Ashley started hiding out at my loft she cut Ray-J out of her life so I didn't get upset"_

**_I really can't stand Ray-J._**

_"But now her career's at a crossroad and she doesn't have the one producer she trusts because of me"_

_"Spencer none of this is your fault"_

_"I know it's not my fault but if I wasn't back in the picture she'd still be working with Ray-J and this wouldn't be an issue"_

_"Look Spencer I don't know much about Ashley"_

_**They only met a couple of days ago.**_

_"But it's pretty obvious she's crazy about you and I think her cutting Ray-J out of her life is her way of showing you that you're the most important thing in the world to her"_

**_I know how much Ashley cares about me but that doesn't make this any easier.  
_**

_"I need to get her to start working with Ray-J again don't I?"_

_"I can't answer that for you"_

_"Khloe please?"_

_"Do you trust her?"_

_"Yer I do"_

_"Is there any doubt in your mind that they've been more than friends since you've been gone?"_

_"She said it was only that one time and I believe her"_

_"Look Spencer I think you're screwed either way"_

_**I turn around when I hear the back door shut.**_

_"You're going to feel guilty if they stop working together and you're going to be angry if you see them working together"_

**_That's true._**

_"So I think if you trust her maybe it's best you just let them start working together again"_

_**I'm staring at Ashley but she can't hear what i'm saying.**_

_"Thanks Khloe"_

_"I just went all Dr Phil on your ass"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

_"You're actually good at it"_

**_I start waving my hand around so Ash knows it's safe to come over._**

_"So what are you up to tonight?"_

_"Well actually that's why I called you before"_

_**Ash and I were making out so I ignored her call.**_

_"Phoebs has been working non stop since I got back"_

**_I look up when Ash gets to where i'm sitting._**

_"Anyway she has a gig tonight and she wants me to go"_

_**I reach out wrapping my fingers around hers as Ash helps me to my feet.**_

_"Where's she playing?"_

_**I force a smile so Ash knows i'm okay.**_

_"The Roxy"_

_"Your sister plays gigs at the Roxy?"_

_"Yer she plays an acoustic set"_

_"That's impressive"  
_

_"Spencer your girlfriend plays gigs at Madison Square Garden"_

**_When she says that I start laughing._**

_"Anyway do you want to come?"_

**_A night out is exactly what I need right now._**

_"Khloe I don't really think I can go out tonight?"_

**_I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through Ash's hair._**

_"Come on Spence it will be awesome Phoebs hasn't seen you guys in forever"_

_"Sorry Khloe one sec"_

_**She's been trying to get my attention.**_

"Spence you should go"

**_I move my hand so it's covering the phone._**

"Ash if I go out without you i'm just going to sit there thinking about you the whole time"

"I'll come with you then"

"I thought you wanted to avoid going out?"

"I'm not in hiding anymore Spence"

"You actually want to go?"

"Yer"

"Okay then I guess we're going"

**_I put the phone back against my ear as Ash wraps her arms around me pulling me in for a hug._**

_"You there Khloe?"_

_"Yer"_

_"We'll come"_

_"By we do you mean you and Ashley?"_

_"Yer"_

_"Phoebs is going to lose her shit"_

_"Why?"_

_"She's obsessed with Ashley"_

**_That doesn't surprise me her sister's obsessed with everyone._**

_"Your sister's crazy"  
_

_"I know"_

_"Okay so what's the plan?"_

_"Phoeb's starts playing at ten so I was going to meet Maddy and Johnny at the loft at like eight"_

**_Great Johnny's going._**

_"I think I might pass on pre drinks with Maddy and Johnny"_

_"Why did something happen?"_

_"No nothing happened"_

_**When I say that Ashley gently brushes her lips against the top of my head.**_

"Spencer tell her to come here beforehand"

_"Khloe Ash says you can come to hers beforehand if you want"_

_"Does she live in a mansion?"_

_"Let's just say her house is alot larger than my loft"_

_"Okay we're so going there"_

**_I thought she might say that._**

_"How do I get there?"_

_"Just ask Maddy to bring you she knows where it is"_

_"Okay cool I'll see you at eight"_

_"See ya Khloe"_

_**When she hangs up, I pull back, slipping my phone back into my pocket.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Johnny didn't mean what..."

"Johnny's a dick"

"Spencer i'm sorry he said what he said to you that wasn't fair"

"Can we please not talk about Johnny?'

"He's not a bad guy Spence he's just protective"

"Ashley seriously i'm going to lose my shit if we keep talking about Johnny"

"Sorry"

_**Now I feel bad.**_

"Look I get that he's protective of you and I get that he only wants what's best for you but I didn't choose this"

_**I move so i'm sitting on one of the chairs by the pool.**_

"Ash I didn't choose to spend the last six years living my life without you in it"

_**I watch her as she sits down next to me deliberately brushing her leg against mine.**_

"I knew when I was sixteen that I wanted to be with you and only you but that didn't happen"

_**I've been pretty honest with her these last few weeks.**_

_**But this is the first time that i've openned up and told her everything.**_

"And it hurts so much because i'm never going to get these years back"

_**I really wish everything had gone differently.**_

"Ashley your dream became a reality and I wasn't there to share it with you"

_**When I say that I start playing with my hands because I know if I keep looking at her i'll cry.**_

"But I'm here now Ash and I care about you too much to just sit back and do nothing"

_**When I think about everything she's been through it makes me mad.**_

"You've been slowly killing yourself for six years Ashley and not one person cared enough to stop you"

_**She could have died and I never would of got my second chance with her.**_

"Johnny tried..."

"I'm sorry Ashley but I really don't think he tried hard enough"

_**When I look over at her she's biting her bottom lip.**_

"I could of lost you"

_**I don't know what i'd do if she wasn't around anymore.**_

"And the thought of not having you in my life is terrifying"

_**I didn't mean for this to get so depressing.**_

"Ashley we've been apart for a really long time and I know alot has changed since we were last together but I haven't changed"

_**I'm a little older and i'm more confident but I'm still the same person I was back in High School.**_

"Okay so i'm unemployed and I have no idea what's going to happen next but i'm still me"

_**Thank god she's smiling again.**_

"I'm going to tell you when I think you're being ridiculous and i'm going to tell you when i'm not happy with something"

_**I'm not happy with Johnny.**_

"I don't like that dick you sometimes call Johnny"

_**I'm a little surprised when she starts laughing.**_

"And I would love it if he proved me wrong but nothing he's done so far has convinced me he's this great friend he keeps saying he is"

"Spence?"

"Ashley you said it yourself you're surrounded by all these people that want something from you"

"Johnny's not like that"

"How long has he known you've had a problem?"

_**There's a long pause before she answers me.**_

"I don't know like four years"

"And how many times has he tried to get you help?"

"I don't know Spencer like twice"

"Can you not see how that pisses me off?"

"You can't blame this on Johnny"

"I'm not blaming him Ashley i'm just questioning his intentions"

_**There's obviously a conflict of interest.**_

"If you fired him would he still be your friend?"

_**She doesn't answer me.**_

"When you hit rock bottom did he cancel any of your shows?"

_**Still no answer.**_

"Has he ever sacrificed your career for your health?"

_**When she still doesn't answer me I know i'm right.**_

"That's the difference between me and him"

_**If he's going to run his mouth about me i'm going to tell her exactly what I think of him.**_

"I'm not here because you pay me to be and i'm not here because you're famous and if you lost everything Ash I'd still be here"

_**I love her for her.**_

"I've only know the guy for a few weeks and for your sake I hope i'm wrong about him"

_**Right now I don't think I am.**_

"But the more he runs his mouth and passes judgement on the way i've been acting the more I can't stand him"

"Spence he didn't mean what he said"

"Come on Ash that's bullshit he's made comments twice now"

"Can we please not argue about this?"

_**We're not arguing.**_

"I love you so much Spencer and i'd give up everything if you asked me to"

_**I don't want her to give everything up.**_

"But can you please just give Johnny another go he's not the guy you think he is?"

_**I guess we'll just have to wait and see.**_

"Ashley I care about you and only you and if you think he's a good guy and he's looking out for your best intentions i'll back off"

_**I'm not going to lie to her and pretend I like the guy.**_

"But i'm not going to like the guy until he does something that shows me he's not just in this for the money"

"That's fair enough"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Ashley promise me you'll look at this like it's a second chance?"

_**I want her to have everything she's dreamt of and more.**_

"Promise me you'll surround yourself with the right people this time?"

_**She needs to get rid of all the people that have been a bad influence.**_

"Promise me you'll stay away from the drugs?"

_**I can't go through that again.**_

"You have to promise me Ash because I care about you too much to stick around and watch you waste your life away"

"I promise"

_**When she says that I know she means it.**_

"Good now where were we when the dick walked in and ruined everything?"

_**I push her backwards so she's lying on the lounge chair.**_

"Ash how private is your backyard?"

"I quite often walk around butt naked"

"No you don't"

_**She starts laughing as I pull my shirt up and over my head.**_

"You're right I don't"

**_I have the biggest smile on my face as she slowly runs her fingers down my stomach._**

"Spence you are so fucking hot"

"You're not too bad yourself"

_**I quickly pull my phone out of my back pocket.**_

"What time is it?"

"Six thirty"

_**She just popped the button on my jeans.**_

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_**  
**_

"That depends on how long you take to get ready"

"Spence I can be very quick when it's required"

_**I start laughing as she lowers my zip.**_

"We can always shower together that will save a bit of time"

"That's true"

_**I move so my hands are resting either side of her head.**_

"The bra stays on Ash"

"I can live with that"

_**This has always been the one thing we don't disagree on.**_

_**Our sex life is amazing.**_


	51. Chapter 51

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Damn Ash you look so hot right now"**  
**

**I've been sitting in the Kitchen waiting for her to get ready.**

"I'm guessing that means you approve of my outfit?"

_**She looks incredible.**_

"It will have to do"

_**I'm going to be staring at her all night she looks amazing.**_

"Spence that shower was amazing"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she walks over to where i'm sitting.**_

"I know I feel incredible"

_**I slowly run my fingers through her hair as her lips press against mine.**_

"Did you grab yourself a beer?"

"No i've just been reading this"

_**She looks a little confused when I hold up the most recent issue of People Magazine.**_

"Where did you even find that?"

_**I watch her as she walks over to the fridge.**_

"It was just sitting here"

"Is there anything good in there?"

_**This is her way of asking if there's anything about her.**_

"Ash would you like me to tell you if you're in there?"

_**She starts laughing as she passes me a beer.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem and yes I want to know if i'm in there"

_**I spin around on my stool as she moves so she's standing between my legs.**_

"You're not in there"

"I'm not?"

_**I toss the magazine so it lands on the other side of the counter.**_

"You're not"

_**I quickly slip my hand under her shirt as she leans down moving her lips against mine.**_

"Okay Rockstar you have guests and that shit needs to stop"

_**I move so my forehead's resting against hers.**_

"I think it's great carry on"

_**When Khloe says that we both start laughing.**_

"You two are one incredibly hot couple"

_**I pull back taking a sip of my beer as Johnny walks in.**_

"If you two ever want to have a threesome i'm more than happy to help out"

"Thanks Khloe we'll make sure we let you know"

_**I wonder if Johnny's told Maddy we had words?**_

"So Spencer I called Phoebs and told her you were coming and now she's all excited"

_**I reach out wrapping my arm around Ash's stomach.**_

"I haven't seen Phoebs since you left"

"I know and I think she's only excited i'm back because she gets to start seeing you again"

_**Phoebs is twenty one.**_

_**But i've known her since she was sixteen so she's like the younger sister I never had.**_

"But as excited as she is to see you she's going to lose her shit when she sees Ashley"

"Oh please don't tell me she's a fan of Rockstar's?"

"Maddy are you ever going to get sick of the whole Rockstar thing?"

"Probably not we'll see"

_**When I look over at Maddy she's whispering in Johnny's ear.**_

"Did you guys wants something to drink?"

_**I grab hold of her belt as she tries to walk away.**_

"Come here"

_**When her lips brush against mine I let go of her belt.**_

"Baby do you want anything?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"No i'm all good for now"

_**I watch her as she walks back over to the fridge.**_

"Spencer Rockstar's not a piece of meat"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Johnny do you want a beer?"

"Yes please"

_**Usually i'd feel bad for Johnny but he's being an ass.**_

_**So I don't really care if he's feels uncomfortable.**_

"Ash do you think I can talk to you for a second?"

"Yer sure"

_**I bet you I can guess what Johnny wants to talk about.**_

"Well that wasn't awkward"

_**I start playing with the label on my beer as Maddy sits down next to me.**_

"Spence are you alright?"

"Yer why wouldn't I be?"

_**Great now Khloe's staring at me as well.**_

"Johnny said you two aren't getting along so well"

"Well Johnny needs to learn to shut his mouth"

"Spence?"

"Maddy let's not argue about Johnny"

_**Everything about that guys pisses me off right now.**_

"Spencer we've been friends for a really long time and I like Johnny but you're my best friend and i'm here for you if you need someone to talk to"

_**Now I feel bad.**_

"Thanks Mads but i'm honestly okay"

_**She doesn't believe me.**_

"Ash and I talked about it and it's fine"

"You two spent the afternoon bumping uglies didn't you?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Khloe i've missed you so much"

"Let's make a toast"

_**I grab my beer off the counter.**_

"What are we toasting to?"

"We're toasting us"

_**That sounds alright.**_

"Here's to the three of us all being in the same city drinking beer together"

"Cheers"

_**Life's pretty good right now.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

**_It's a Thursday night so when we pull up at the Roxy i'm surprised there's a queue._**

**_I haven't been here in a while but i'm guessing Thursday nights are kind of busy._**

"Ashley Davies long time no see"

"Hey Mikey"

_**The second we hopped out of the car everyone recognised her.**_

_**This whole famous thing's going to take a bit of getting used to.**_

"How have you been Mikey?"

"Pretty good and yourself?"

"Life's really good right now"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she looks over at me. **_

"How are Sarah and the kids?"

"They're good"

"Mikey I want you to meet someone"

_**I have no idea who this guy is but he seems to know Ashley.**_

"This is Spencer"

"Hey Spencer it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

_**He seems like a nice guy.**_

"I should probably let you guys in before everyone goes crazy"

_**That's a brilliant idea.**_

"Thanks Mikey"

"Is it just the five of you?"

"Yer"

"Have a good night guys"

_**I step aside as the other three walk inside.**_

"Don't be a stranger Ash"

"I won't"

_**This is a new experience for me.**_

_**I've never been to a pub or a club with this version of Ashley.**_

"This place is alot busier than it used to be"

_**I follow her as she walks inside.**_

"Did you used to spend a fair bit of time here?"

"I used to gig here alot when I was first getting started"

"Does that Mikey guy own this place?"

"Nah he's in charge of booking the talent"

_**A small skinny brunette girl cuts us off when we get to the bar.**_

"Hey Ashley i'm Molly i'm one of the bartenders here at the Roxy"

_**Molly's kind of cute.**_

"Mikey asked me to look after you guys"

"Hey"

_**Hanging out with this version of Ashley definately has its perks.**_

"Can I get you guys any drinks?"

"I'll just grab a Bud Light and she'll grab a..."

_**What do I want?**_

"I'll grab a Bud Light as well thanks"

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Nah Ash it's cool i'll grab my own"

"Khloe don't be ridiculous I'm buying"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Okay well i'll just grab a beer"

"Maddy, Johnny do you guys want anything?"

"Nah it's cool we've already ordered"

"Molly can we just make that three Bud Lights?"

"Sure no problem"

"You can have that booth at the very front if you want we always reserve it for VIP's"

"Cool thanks"

_**There's a hell of alot of people taking photos right now.**_

"Okay i'll go grab those drinks"

_**When she leaves Khloe and I follow Ash to the booth.**_

"Ash is it always like this when you go out?"

"Yer pretty much"

_**I can definately get used to this.**_

"I'm going to like having you as a friend"

_**I slide into the booth taking a seat next to Khloe as Ash takes the end.**_

"Now Ashley I know our friendship is only new but I'm going to abuse it"

_**When she says that I know exactly what she means.**_

"You're going to help me pull chicks and you don't even have to move"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"That's fine by me Khloe"

"Ashley i'm sorry to interrupt but i'm a huge fan"

"Hi"

"Do you think I could get a photo with you?"

"Yer of course"

_**I watch her as she hops up out of the booth.**_

"Spence I can't believe you've known her this whole time and you've never told me"

"Khloe it never came up and if it did I made sure I did everything I could to change the subject"

"Fair enough i'll forgive you because I plan on using your girlfriend to pull chicks"

"Khloe you're a hot and I really don't think you need her help"

"Yer you're right but the whole friends with a celebrity card is good to fall back on"

"I'd use it if I wasn't sleeping with the celebrity in question"

_**When I say that we both start laughing.**_

"Now Spence i've got to know"

_**Here we go.**_

"It's pretty obvious she's the Quinella"

_**Successful and good looking.**_

"But is she the trifecta?"

_**She wants to know if she's good in bed.**_

"She's the Quadrella"

"I'm so fucking jealous"

"Who's the Quadrella?"

_**I thought she was off taking photos with her fans.**_

"You are"

"And what exactly is a Quadrella?"

_**This is going to take some explaining.**_

"If a girls the Quadrella she's good looking, successful, great in the bedroom and she has a good personality"

"Aaaawwwww Spence you think i'm the Quadrella?"

"I do"

_**She's so cute.**_

"Is the Quadrella the best?"

"Yer"

"What are the other options?"

_**I think i'll let Khloe explain the rest.**_

"Well there's the Trifecta good looking, successful and great in the bedroom and then there's the Quinella a chick that's good looking and successful but not so great in the bedroom"

"I'm not sure that even makes sense but i'm happy with the Quadrella"

"It makes sense to us"

"How did you guys score a booth?"

"Molly organised it for us"

_**Ash and I both start laughing when Khloe answers her like Molly's our friend.**_

"Who's Molly?"

"Maddy she's this hot bartender they've organised to look after Ashley"

"Sweet does that mean she's going to look after us as well?"

"Yer pretty much"

"Khloe high five that shit"

_**I shake my head at Ash as Maddy gives Khloe a high five.**_

"Spence?"

"Yer?"

_**She's whispering so the others can't hear.**_

"I know it's kind of weird when you're not used to everyone staring but I want you to feel comfortable"

_**I'm confused.**_

"So we can act all coupley and let everyone at this bar know we're together or we can just pretend we're friends"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"I don't mind either way as long as when we go home later you're all mine"

_**Of course i'm all hers.**_

"Ash this staring's going to take a bit of getting used to"

"Take all the time you need Spence"

_**I really don't think I need anytime.**_

_**I know what I want.**_

"Ash i'm not going to hide that i'm with you"

_**The media will figure it out eventually so we might as well just be honest from the start.**_

"Are you sure?"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm positive"

"Okay well i'm glad that's settled"

"Here you go guys"

_**I was starting to think Molly had forgotten our drinks.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem just let me know if I can help you with something else"

"We will"

_**When I look across there's a group of girls standing next to our booth.**_

"H-Hi"

_**She looks incredibly nervous.**_

"I'm sorry I know we're being annoying but we're all really big fans"

"You're not annoying it's fine"

_**There's about five of them and they all look really young.**_

"Um so our friend over there just turned twenty one today and she's obsessed with you"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"Anyway she hasn't actually realised you're here yet and we were wondering if you're not too busy if maybe you could come over and surprise her"

_**I wonder if Maddy and Khloe would do that for me if Natalie Portman walked in?**_

"It's fine if you can't we just had to ask"

"No it's fine i'll come with you guys"

_**I'm not surprised she's always incredibly nice when people approach her.**_

"I'll be right back"

_**I take a sip of my beer as she vanishes into the crowd.**_

"That has to get annoying"

_"HEY GUYS"_

"This is her"

_**When I look over at the stage Phoebs is sitting on stage with her guitar.**_

"She looks hot"

"Don't tell her that she already thinks she's incredible"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"It's okay Khloe I remember the rule"

_**We limit all compliments directed at Phoebe.**_

_**It's for her own good.**_

_"Okay guys so I don't usually get nervous, but I just noticed that Ashley Davies is here and I was going to open with one of her songs, but there's no way that's happening now she's here"_

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

_"So instead i'm going to sing another one of my favourites by Melissa Etheridge"_

"Is this the sister?"

_**I slide over so Ash can sit back down.**_

"Yer you totally just got a mention"

"Does she know that we know eachother?"

_**I lean back in the booth resting my hand on the inside of her leg.**_

"She has no idea"

_**She's going to lose her shit when she sees us with Ash.**_

"She's pretty good"

_**She really is.**_

"This isn't an easy song to sing"

_**The other three aren't paying attention to us.**_

"When am I going to see you sing?"

"Spence you've seen me sing before"

_**She seems really into Phoebe's performance.**_

"I've seen you play at Grey before but that's a little different to what it would be like now"

_**When I say that she looks over at me.**_

"I want you to share everything with me Spence"

_**I want that to.**_

"And this might sound really cheesy but I honestly believe it"

_**I smile when she reaches out tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.**_

"You made me chase my dream Spence and it's because of you I have everything I have"

"Ashley you're successful because you're you it has nothing to do with me"

"We're going to have to agree to disagree"

_**She quickly leans across pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Do you want to see me sing?"

_**I thought we just covered this.**_

"Yer of course I want to see you sing"

"Alright well i'll sing"

_**I'm a little surprised when she slides out of the booth.**_

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing"

"You're going to sing?"

"Yer you want to hear me sing so i'm going to sing"

"YOU'RE GOING TO SING?"

_**Why's Khloe yelling?**_

"Yer"

"You should go sing with Phoebs she'd love it"

"Khloe I don't want to rain on your sisters parade"

"Ash if you got up and sang with her it would be a dream come true"

"Really?"

"Yer she loves you"

"What do you think?"

_**I think it's sweet she asking me what I think.**_

"I think this place will go crazy if you get up and sing"

_**That's not all I think.**_

"Come here"

_**When she leans over the table I start whispering in her ear.**_

"The whole singing thing is a huge turn on and i'd love every second of it if you got up on stage"

"Would you just?"

"Ash I'm wet just thinking about you singing"

_**I'm not surprised when she presses her lips against mine.**_

"Okay i'll be back"

_**I watch her as she starts walking towards the stage.**_

"This is going to be awesome"

_**I keep watching as Phoebs finishes her first song.**_

"Wait is Ashley singing?"

_**When Johnny starts talking I don't even consider answering him.**_

"Yer"

"Why?"

_**Now he's talking to me.**_

"Johnny talk to someone else"

_**He's the last person I want to talk to right now.**_

"Come on Spencer are you seriously just going to hate me now?"_**  
**_

"Johnny just leave it"

_**I love Madison.**_

"Whatever i'm going to go grab another drink"

_**When he leaves I couldn't be happier.**_

"Sorry Mads I just can't sit here and pretend i'm not pissed off"

"It's fine Spence seriously"

"Is it really?"

"Obviously i'd prefer it if you didn't hate the guy i'm sleeping with but I get where you're coming from"

"I just..."

_**She's a good friend of mine and that complicates things.**_

"Things with Ash and I are finally getting somewhere and I don't need him interfering when he doesn't know what he's talking about"

"Spencer it's fine really"

_**Madison always has my back no matter what.**_

"And he really needs to learn the lesson I learnt when I was sixteen"

_**Here we go.**_

"You don't fuck with Spencer and Ashley"


	53. Chapter 53

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**I miss performing that's a big part of the reason i'm doing this.**_

_**But i'm also doing this for Spencer.**_

_**Right now if she wanted me to jump off a cliff I would.**_

_**So when she said she wanted to hear me sing it was pretty simple.**_

_**I was going to sing.**_

"Hey Mikey"

_**Nothing much has changed here.**_

_**He still sits in the same spot he did when I played here years ago.**_

"Hey Ash"

"Can you do me a favour?"

"Yer of course"

"That girl on stage is a friend of a friend of mine and I was thinking i'd get up on stage and sing with her"

"You're going to sing?"

"Yer but I don't want to just jump up on stage without asking her"

"Okay well i'll ask her"

_**I'm impressed.**_

_**Khloe's sister is really good.**_

"This place is going to be out of control if you get up and sing"

_**I watch Phoebe as she wraps up her first song.**_

"There's absolutely no chance she's going to say no but i'll ask anyway"

"Thanks"

_**I stand to the left of the stage as Mikey walks over to Phoebe.**_

"Get up here"

_**When he signals it's okay I walk over to where Phoebe's sitting.**_

_"Okay everyone as you can see Ashley Davies is in the house"_

_**Everyone's screaming as Mikey keeps talking.**_

_"She used to perform here years ago and i'm pretty much responsible for all her success"_

_**When he says that I start laughing.**_

_"She's laughing but I was one of the first people to book her"_

_**I want to introduce myself to Phoebe but it's kind of hard right now.**_

_"Anyway she's going to do a song for you guys with the Roxy's own Phhhhoooeeeebbbbeeee"_

_**When i look over at her she's smiling.**_

_"So please give a big round of applause to Phoebe and her very special guest Asssshhhhllllleeeeeyyyy Daaaaaavvvvviiiiiieeeeessss"_

"Hey it's nice to meet you"

_**I reach out shaking her hand as Mikey walks off the stage.**_

"Hey it's nice to meet you to"

_**She looks terrified.**_

"Sorry i'm a big fan and this is really weird"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"That last song was impressive"

"Thanks"

_**I reach out grabbing the microphone.**_

_"Hey guys"_

_**This place is ridiculously noisy right now.**  
_

_"Give it up for Phoebe"_

_**When I point at her everyone starts clapping.**_

"What song do you want to do?"

"I have no idea"

"What songs do you have on your list to play tonight?"

"I had Melissa Etheridge 'Like The Way I Do' which I just did and then I had 'Foolish Games' by Jewel, 'Piece of My Heart' by Janis Joplin and 'Whataya Want From Me' by you"

_**She has good taste.**_

"Well I know them all so I'm happy to do whichever"

"I don't mind you choose"

"This is your show Phoebe i'm honestly cool with whatever"

"Okay well let's do your song then"

"Okay"

_**I walk over and grab a spare guitar off Mikey.**_

"Do you remember the words?"

_**When she says that I start laughing and pass her back the microphone.  
**_

"I think I should be right"

_**I take a seat on a stool next to where she's sitting as Mike organises a spare microphone stand.**_

_"Okay guys sorry about that"_

**_I start tuning the guitar as Phoebe talks to the crowd.  
_**

_"Clearly I wasn't expecting this"_

**_When she says that the whole room starts laughing._**

_"I actually have her poster in my room so there's a big chance this could all be a dream"_

**_She's hilarious._**

_"Actually this totally wouldn't be my dream because in my dream we'd definately be do something else"_

**_I can't believe she just said that._**

_"Okay so this is very real and i'm going to shut up before I freak her out"_

**_I shake my head as I reach out readjusting my mic stand._**

"Are you ready Phoebe?"

"Yer"

"Do you want the first verse?"

"Okay"

_**When I start playing the first few chords everyone knows what song we're doing.**_

_**This is one of my biggest hits.**_

_"Hey, slow it down whataya want from me _  
_Whataya want from me _  
_Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me _  
_Whataya want from me"_

_** She may have been nervous before but she certainly isn't now.**_

_"There might have been a time _  
_When I would give myself away _  
_Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn _  
_But now, here we are so whataya want from me _  
_Whataya want from me"_

_** When she looks over at me it's pretty obvious she's not sure when she's meant to stop so I signal for her to keep going.**_

_"Just don't give up I'm workin it out _  
_Please don't give in, I won't let you down _  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe _  
_Just keep coming around _  
_Hey, whataya want from me _  
_Whataya want from me _  
_Whataya want from me"_

_**This time when she looks at me I let her know i'll go.**_

_"Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see) _  
_that baby you're beautiful"_

**_The whole room's going crazy._**

**_I can barely hear myself._**

_"And there's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)"  
_

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when I finish that first bit.**_

_"There might have been a time  
When I would let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life"_

_"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around"_

_"Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)_  
_Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)"_

_"Just don't give up on me_  
_(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down_  
_No, I won't let you down"_

___**I nod so she knows to join back in and when she does I stop singing.**_

_"(So hey) just don't give up_  
_I'm workin it out_  
_Please don't give in,_  
_I won't let you down_  
_It messed me up (It messed me up)_  
_Need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me"_

**_This time she gives me the signal and I start singing again._**

_"Just don't give up I'm workin' it out_  
_Please don't give in, i won't let you down_  
_It messed me up, need a second to breathe_  
_Just keep coming around_  
_Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me (whataya want from me)_  
_whataya want from me"_

**_When I stop singing the whole room starts cheering._**

"Thanks you guys"

**_I turn so i'm facing Phoebe.  
_**

'I'll leave you to it"

_**I quickly hop up and pass my guitar back to Mikey.**_

"Thanks Mikey"

_**I reach out pulling him in for a hug.**_

"No need to thank me Ash you're welcome here anytime"

_**He's a good guy.**_

"Okay well I should probably get back to the table"

"Take care of yourself Ash"

"I will"


	54. Chapter 54

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Spence I've never liked complimenting her but she really does have an amazing voice"

_**She really does.**_

"Maddy I couldn't agree more"

_**Everything Ashley does tonight is turning me on.  
**_

"You two are going to have crazy sex tonight"

"We really are"

_**We both start laughing as Ash makes her way back over to the booth.**_

"That was pretty good Ash"

"Madison did you just compliment me?"

"Yer, yer shut up"

_**She turns so she's facing me.  
**_

"Spence I'm pretty sure your friend just hit on me"

"I would have been disappointed if she didn't"

_**I quickly slide out of the booth and move so i'm standing in front of her.**_

"You're ridiculously good looking and Phoebs is quite the player"

_**I lean forward gently pressing my lips against hers.**_

"Do you want another drink?"

"Yer but I'm paying"

"No you're not"

"Spencer I don't mind"

"Well I do"

_**I'm not going to start living off her because she's rich.**_

"Do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Ash i'm not going to just sponge off you"

"Come on Spence don't be ridiculous"

_**Did she really just call me ridiculous?**_

"Watch it Ashley or you'll be playing with yourself later"

_**When I say that Maddy starts laughing.**_

"Damn Spence you have her so whipped"

"Maddy do you want another drink?"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around Ashley's.**_

"No i'm alright Johnny just grabbed me one"

"Okay well we'll be back"

_**When I start leading her through the crowd i'm not surprised when we get stopped.**_

"Can I please grab your autograph?"

"Yer sure"

_**I watch as the girl pulls out a marker.**_

"You're very well prepared for moments like this"

_**When she says that I want to laugh but I don't.**_

"Ash i'll meet you at the bar"

"Okay"

_**I keep walking and when I get to the bar I notice Khloe.**_

_**She's making out with some chick.**_

"Hey could I just grab two Bud Lights?"

"Yer sure"

"Spence?"

_**When I turn around Khloe's staring at me.**_

"Yer..."

_**It's then I notice her.**_

"This is Rachel"

_**I can't believe this is happening.**_

"There you go is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Aaahhh no that's all thanks"

"Twelve dollars"

_**I quickly pass the bartender a twenty dollar bill and turn back to where Khloe's standing.**_

"That was pretty insane"

_**Khloe has no idea that the girl she was just making out with is the same girl I was telling her about earlier.**_

"Yer it was"

_**When I answer my eyes are locked on Ray-J.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

"Spencer I had no idea you two knew eachother"

_**I really can't stand her.**_

"Khloe's not my girlfriend Ray-J so this time it's fine"

"You're Ray-J?"

"Yer"

_**I watch Khloe as she runs her fingers through her hair.**_

"Spencer I had no idea"

"Khloe it's fine"

_**I honestly mean that.**_

"I'm actually kind of glad I ran into you"

_**When I say that Ray-J looks stunned.**_

"I want you to start working with Ashley again"

"I thought you hated me"

"I do"

_**I'm not going to lie and pretend I don't**_.

"Spencer that night was a mistake and i'm so sorry..."

"Don't"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Ray-J we'd met several times and you knew Ash and I were together"

"It was a mistake"

"No it wasn't you wanted it to happen"

_**When she doesn't answer me I know i'm right.**_

"I know how much Ashley loves me and I know how much she regrets everything that happened, but with you it's different"

_**I'm not going to sit back and let her insult me with her lame apology.**_

"You wanted more from her and you didn't give a shit about what that meant for me"

"It was six years ago Spencer and any feelings I had for her are well and truly gone"

_**Finally she admits it.**_

"She doesn't care about me like that so none of this should matter"

"It shouldn't matter?"

_**She can't be serious.**_

"Are you fucking serious?"

_**She's not answering me.**_

"She was my girlfriend and we were living together so don't tell me it didn't matter"

"I didn't mean it like that"

_**I'm trying not to get annoyed but Ray-J's making it really hard.**_

"Look Spencer you're not going to believe me when I say this"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"But if I could have my time again that night would never happen"

_**She sounds convincing but I know I can't believe anything she says.**_

"She's crazy about you Spencer and I saw how miserable she was when you left"

_**She's the reason we broke up and it pisses me off that's she's been there these last six years and I haven't.**_

"She's a good friend of mine Spencer and I want her to be happy"

_**I certainly wasn't expecting this.**_

"And look I know that sounds ridiculous coming from me but you two are perfect for eachother..."

"Hey"

_**When I turn around Ashley's standing there.**_

"Hey"

"Spence is everything alright?"

"Yer"

_**She's staring at Ray-J.**_

"Here's your drink"

"Thanks"

_**I smile when she reaches out wrapping her arm around my waist.**_

"Hey Ray-J"

"Hi"

_**Well that little interaction was incredibly uncomfortable.**_

"You sounded great"

"Thanks"

_**This awkwardness needs to stop.**_

"Okay so this is incredibly awkward"

_**When I say that they all look at me.**_

"Let's grab shots"

_**I really don't like Ray-J.**_

_**But I need to start tolerating her for Ashley's sake.**_

"And she's buying"

_**Khloe starts laughing when I point at Ray-J.**_

"Okay"

_**She might regret agreeing to that.**_

"Hi what can I get you guys?"

"We're after shots"

"What kind of shots?"

"Expensive ones"

_**Now Ashley's laughing as well.**_

"We have an imported Tequilla that's thirty five dollars a shot"

_**I was hoping they were going to say more than that but that will have to do.**_

"We'll have four"

"I can't believe you guys left me by myself"

_**I smile when I hear Maddy's voice.**_

"Make that five"

"What are you getting?"

"Imported Tequilla shots"

_**When I say that Khloe starts laughing again.**_

"Spencer aren't you unemployed?"

"Yer but Ray-J's paying"

_**It's then she notices Ray-J.**_

"Spencer please let me kick her ass"

"Madison you're not kicking her ass"

_**I watch as the bartender pours our shots.**_

"There you go that's one hundred and seventy five dollars"

"Thanks"

_**I get a little bit of satisfaction when Ray-J hands over her card.**_

"Okay everyone cheers"

_**I wait for everyone to grab their drink.**_

"Wait what are we cheersing to?"

"How about we make a toast to Ray-J hooking up with someone that isn't my girlfriend?"

_**I'm a little tipsy and clearly only Madison and Khloe found that funny.**_

"Okay Ash that was a joke"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Wait who was she hooking up with?"

_**Maddy and Ash seem surprised when I point at Khloe.**_

"That's gross Khloe"

"Okay I'm standing right here"

_**When Ray-J says that we all start laughing.**_

"Cheers"

_**I quickly down my shot as Khloe walks over to where i'm standing.**_

"Spence can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yer"

_**She's been really quiet these last five minutes.**_

"Spence I had no idea"

"Khloe seriously it's fine"

"If I had of known"

_**I don't like Ray-J but i'm certainly not going to stop Khloe from hooking up with her.**_

"Khloe you're a good friend and I appreciate that you're considering my feelings but if you like her that's honestly fine by me"

"Really?"

"Yer I doubt i'm ever going to like her for what she did but she's an important part of Ashley career and I really think I need to start focusing on my future with Ashley and stop dwelling on the past"

_**I reach out pulling her in for a hug.**_

"Khloe if you're desperate and there aren't any decent chicks available i'm okay with you and Ray-J hooking up"

_**She's laughing.**_

"But you can do so much better"

_**I had to throw that in.**_

"Let's go"

_**When we get back to where they are everyone stops talking.**_

"Okay this is ridiculous"

_**Now I have there attention.**_

"Look I can't stand you but unfortunately for me your a necessary part of her career"

_**I nod in Ashley's direction.**_

"So i'm okay with you two doing whatever it is that you two do"

_**As long as it all stays strictly professional.**_

"But stay away from me and don't fuck around with my friends"

_**I had to add that last bit.**_

"Great now that's sorted we can get back to enjoying the night"

_**I reach down wrapping my fingers around Ashley's.**_

"There's a hell of a lot of people staring at us right now and by the looks on their faces they're waiting for a fight"

_**If these people read the tabloids they know who Ray-J is and they know about our situation.**_

"So you should come join us at our booth and we can all act like we love eachother"

"I ummmm"

"Ray-J it's fine i've been pretending I like Johnny this whole time so i'm sure I can do the same for you"

_**When I say that they both start laughing.**_

"Spence you haven't really been pretending that you like Johnny"

_**She makes a good point.**_

"That's because Johnny's a dick"

"I've been telling her that for years"

_**I've well and truly had enough of Spencer and Ray-J time.**_

"Okay well as much fun as this is i'm going to go back to the booth"

_**When I leave they both start following me.**_

_**Why can't life ever be simple?**_


	55. Chapter 55

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"PHOEBS"

**Khloe and I somehow managed to lose Ashley and Ray-J in the crowd.**

"Spencer Carlin i've missed your sexy ass"

**I reach out pulling her in for a hug.**

"Phoebs you just kicked ass up there"

"You think so?"

"I really do"

_**She's really talented.**_

"Can you believe that just happened?"

"What?"

"Ashley Davies got up and sang with me"

_**Phoebs obviously doesn't read the tabloids.**_

"That was pretty cool"

"She's so fucking hot"

**She really is.**

"She's even better looking in real life"

_**When I look over at Khloe she's laughing.**_

"Okay i'm sorry that was just... wow"

_**I could just tell her about Ashley and I but that wouldn't be much fun.**_

"Who's the dude sucking face with Maddy?"

"That's Johhny"

"That's gross"

_**This is why I like Phoebs.**_

_**She thinks like me.**_

"He's a dick"

"Spencer we can hear you"

_**When she says that the three of us start laughing.**_

"That's great Maddy"

"This has to be the weirdest fucking night of my life"

_**She's staring at something behind me.**_

"Phoebs you're so random"

_**When I turn around it all makes sense.**_

_**Ray-J and Ash are here.**_

"We meet again"

_**When Ash reaches her hand out Phoebs looks stunned.**_

"Hey"

_**I keep watching as they shake hands.**_

"Nice performance"

"Thanks"

"Are you done for the night?"

"Yer"

_**I slide back into the booth as Ash keeps talking to Phoebs.**_

"She still has no idea about you and Ash does she?"

"That wouldn't be much fun would it?"

_**Maddy starts laughing as Ash sits down next to me.**_

"Have I told you how amazing you look right now?"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Come here"

_**I lean forward pressing her lips against mine.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're a fucking cunt"

_**Now the whole table's laughing.**_

"What did I do?"

"You just let me go on and on about her"

"Yer I know you were really excited"

"You are such a mole"

_**This is hilarious.**_

"You two know eachother?"

_**I watch as Khloe wraps her arms around Phoebe's shoulders.**_

"They really, really know eachother if you know what I mean"

**_If I keep laughing i'm going to have a heart attack._**

"You're a shit sister Khloe"

"No i'm not I helped get Ashley Davies to one of your gigs"

_**Ash moves her hand so it's resting on the inside of my leg as Phoebs, Khloe and Ray-J all sit down.**_

"Okay so I was only joking before"

_**She's talking to Ash.**_

"I have your poster on my wall but I don't do inappropriate things to it"

_**This might be one of the most hilarious situations i've ever experienced.**_

"You're such a liar"

"Khloe don't make me start saying things you don't want getting out"

_**That could be interesting.**_

"Anyway i'm a huge fan and it's nice to meet you"

"You to"

"She thinks you're hot and she was just telling me that you're even better looking in real life than you are on her poster"

"That's sweet"

"Spencer I thought we were besties"

"You just got up on stage and said inappropriate things about my girlfriend"

_**I knew that would shut her up.**_

"I thought Spencer Carlin didn't do relationships?"

_**I really should have shut up now it's going to get awkward for me.**_

"With her it's different"

"So this whole time you've been waiting for a hot rockstar that's loved by millions around the world?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Damn i'm going to need a second to process this"

_**Ray-J's been playing with her phone this whole time.**_

_**It's pretty obvious she feels uncomfortable.**_

"Hey guys do want some refills?"

"Yer we'll grab six beers and whatever Phoebe wants"

"I'll just grab a beer as well thanks"

_**I'm loving this Molly chick.**_

_**She seems to pop up everytime my drinks getting empty.**_

"Okay well i'll be right back"

**KHLOE'S P.O.V**

"So i'm guessing you're no longer interested?"

_**I'm a little surprised when Rachel starts whispering in my ear.**_

"Look Rachel you seem like a cool chick and if circumstances were different I wouldn't hesitate, but Spencer's one of my best friends and I can't do that to her"

_**I feel kind of bad when she starts biting her bottom lip.**_

"I'm not the same person I was back then and I don't expect Spencer to ever like me, but i'm not the horrible person she thinks I am"

_**I lift my leg up on the seat and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Khloe I fucked up and I honestly do feel really bad"

_**She's speaking softly so noone else can hear.**_

"Spencer deserved a hell of alot better than the way she was treated, but i'm not that person anymore"

_**We only met half an hour ago but when we met we hit it off straight away.**_

**_We had this no holds barred conversation and then before I knew what was happening we were making out._**

"I'm not trying to come between them and I swear to you that all I want from Ashley is friendship"

_**She's very convincing.**_

"I've been by her side for six years now and I know how much it's been killing her that Spencer wasn't around"

_**Spencer usually tells me everything.**_

_**So this whole mess with Ashley must have been really hard on her if she never told me.**_

"So I couldn't be happier that they're sorting everything out and I know Spencer's never going to believe me"

_**I'm pretty sure Spencer's always going to hate her.**_

"But I really am happy they're back together"

_**Why did she have to be the Rachel that crushed my best friend?**_

"Why couldn't you be a bitch?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Khloe I am a bitch but I have a conscience as well"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Look Khloe you seem like a really cool chick and I know I don't owe you an explanation"

**_That's true._**

"But that kiss was hot and I kind of wanted you to hear my side before you joined forces with Spencer and that latina chick and started hating me"

_**I start laughing even more when she calls Maddy that latina chick.**_

"That latina chick is my other best friend Madison"

"I know I was joking"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"Madison and I have met a few times and everytime we're in the same room she wants to kick my ass"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"She's very protective of her friends"

"Usually i'm all for protective friends but when you're the one she wants to kill it's not so great"

_**Why does this Rachel have to be the Ray-J?**_

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**Spencer's being incredibly tolerant of Ray-J and that worries me.**_

_**When I found them at the bar together it went alot different to how I thought it was going to go and then she invited her to our booth.**_

_**So I have no idea what's running through that pretty little head of hers but I really need to find out before my head explodes.**_

"Spence?"

_**I rest my arm on the back of the seat and turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Yer?"

_**I smile as she turns so she's facing me.**_

"I'm going crazy over here"

"I was just talking to Maddy and I had every intention of giving you my full attention in like two minutes"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"Ha ha very funny"

"What's up?"

_**I lean forward and slowly start moving my lips against hers.**_

"What was that for?"

_**I couldn't resist.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

"Spence?"

"Ashley you're being incredibly strange"

"Are you okay with that?"

_**I nod my head so she knows who i'm talking about.**_

"Ray-J?"

"Yer?"

"Ash i've been thinking about everything alot lately"

_**I'm not sure if I should be nervous.**_

"We had two incredible years together and i'm never going to forget everything we've been through but i'm done being angry"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Ash we have our whole lives to look forward to and I could make you choose between Ray-J and me"

_**I'd choose her in a second.**_

"But giving you an ultimatum only says that I don't trust you and that's not the case"

_**She's always been too good for me.**_

"There's been times these last few years when i've thought about us and i've thought about what I'd do if I saw you again"

_**I don't think I want to know what she thought about.**_

"But then I saw you again and none of the things I thought came true"

_**That's a relief.**_

"I saw you and as mad as I was about the whole Ray-J thing I couldn't stop thinking about all the good times we've had"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"This last month has been like therapy for us, we've talked about everything that happened time and time again, but Ash i'm done making you feel bad"

_**I'm always going to feel bad.**_

"I kept you at a distance for weeks because I was scared about what would happen if I let you back in, but i'm not scared anymore Ash and i've meant everything I've been saying. I want there to be an us again and when I came to your house a couple of days ago, I did so with the intentions of us moving forward"'

_**That's what I want as well.**_

"She's in our past Ash and i'm trusting that you don't let her ruin our future"

"Spencer that will never happen"

"I believe you Ash that's why i'm okay with you two working together"

"Are you sure?"

"She's a big part of your career Ash and i'm not going to pretend that I like her, but i'm okay with her being around"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I don't deserve you"

"You're right you probably don't"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Ash are you over all the craziness now?"

"Yer but can you promise me something?"

"Of course"

"If this all gets too hard and you don't feel comfortable with something i'm doing or me working with Ray-J, you'll tell me before it becomes a problem"

"I promise"

_**This time when her lips touch mine it's more heated than before.**_

"Ash?"

"Johnny this better be good"

"You've got an audience"

_**When I look around there's a hell of alot of people staring.**_

"Who cares I love an audience"

_**When I say that everyone but Johnny starts laughing.**_

"People are taking photos"

"Johnny people are always taking photos"

"In a couple of days you're going to be on the front page of every major magazine in the country making out with her"

_**Did he really just call Spencer her?**_

"Did he just call me her?"

_**I'm guessing that means i'm not the only one who thought that was weird.**_

"Spencer I didn't mean it like that"

"Ash is he always this annoying?"

"Yes"

"Ray-J?"

"What Ash he is?"

"Wait?"

_**When Khloe says that we all look at her.**_

"So you two both work for Ashley but you don't get along?"

"Okay for starters I don't work for Ashley"

"You so do"

_**When I say that everyone starts laughing.**_

"No Ashley I work with you just like a work with a number of other artists"

_**She made sure she put a little extra emphasis on the with.**_

"Anyway Johnny and I don't get along because he's a control freak"

"I am not a control freak"

"Yes you are"

_**This is what it's always like when Ray-J and Johnny are together.**_

"Ray-J we don't get along because whenever you're around I have to clean up the mess"

"What exactly have you had to clean up?"

"All the bad press you've brought"

"Like?"

"Where do I even start?"

_**I honestly can't think of any bad press that's been caused by Ray-J.**_

"Start anywhere Johnny i'm incredibly curious"

_**I'm not surprised when he doesn't answer her.**_

"Johnny up until last week my name hadn't been mentioned in any tabloid articles with Ashley and we both know that up until last week the only other time our names had been linked was when they were talking about her music"

_**I don't know what Johnny's deal is lately but Ray-J's right.**_

"You don't like me because i'm her friend and when she asks me for advice, I tell her what's best for her, not what's best for Ashley Davies the celebrity"

_**Johnny looks really pissed.**_

"That's how we're different Johnny, I look out for what's best for her and you look out for Ashley Davies the celebrity"

_**Shit.**_

"The Ashley that makes your stupid ass a hell of alot of money"

"Ray-J if you're such a good friend where have you been this last month?"

"Johnny what the fuck?"

_**I can't believe he just said that.**_

"What so she's allowed to run her mouth about how horrible I am but...

"Johnny we need to talk"

_**I quickly slide out of the booth and watch as Spencer moves so Johnny can get out.**_

_**When he's standing I start walking towards Mikey.**_

"Hey Mikey can we talk in there for a second?"

"Yer of course"

_**He's right behind me so when I walk into the dressing room I quickly shut the door behind us.**_

"Johnny what the fuck was that?"

"She's a bitch"

"I'm not talking about Ray-J"

"Look I shouldn't have said what I said"

"That's what you said the first two times"

_**I'm so sick of his shit.**_

"You had a go at Spencer a couple of days ago and then today you two had words again"

"She doesn't like me"

"Spencer likes everyone and the only reason she's not liking you right now is because you're being an ass"

"I didn't mean to upset her"

"You keep saying that but then you go out and do it all over again"

_**This time he doesn't answer me.**_

"I'm not okay with you using the whole mess with Ray-J to get back at her and i'm really not okay with you saying anything that upsets Spencer"

"Ashley I get it"

"Johnny I really don't think you do"

_**He's ruining my night.**_

"Why do you always side with her?"

_**Is he serious why wouldn't I side with Spencer?**_

"Whenever Ray-J and I have words you side with her"

"No I don't"

"You do"

"Johnny she's a good friend of mine"

"And what i'm not?"

"Of course you are Johnny but sometimes you don't know how to stop being Johnny the manager"

_**Now he looks really pissed.**_

"So you agree with Ray-J?"

_**What's he talking about?**_

"You think i'm in this for the money?"

"I never said that"

"I can't believe this is happening"

_**Now i'm annoyed.**_

"Look Johnny I don't know what your fucking problem is but things need to change"

_**I should have said this to him a couple of days ago.**_

"I appreciate everything you've done for me and I want you to keep being my manager but you need to back off"

_**He needs to realise my priority is Spencer.**_

"I feel like you're suffocating me"

_**He looks annoyed.**_

"I've got alot going on at the moment and I want to get my career back to where it was but my priority right now is Spencer"

"Ashley I get it I really do but your career is hanging by a thread right now and if we don't do something soon you'll be yesterday's news"

_**Did he really just say that?**_

"Johnny you should leave before I do something I might regret"

"Come on Ashley please i'm just trying to help"

"All you're doing right now is pissing me off and if that keeps happening we won't need to talk about me being yesteday's news

_**He needs to hear this.**_

"Because Johnny you won't be my manager anymore and my career won't be an issue for us anymore"

_**I can tell by the look on his face he knows I'm not messing around anymore.**_

"You should leave"

_**This time he does.**_


	56. Chapter 56

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Okay how much more do you hate me now that i've pissed off your boyfriend?"

_**When Ray-J says that I can't help but laugh.**_

"He's not my boyfriend and what you say to Johnny doesn't bother me, but if you fuck around with Spencer and Ashley i'm going to kick your ass"

"Maddy?"

"Yer, yer Spencer I know"

_**What exactly does she know?**_

"I'm not going to kick her ass"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ray-J were you just trying piss Johnny off or do you really mean that?"

_**I'm curious.**_

"Spencer i'm not the right person to advise Ashley on her career"

"I want to know what you think?"

_**When I say that I can tell she's surprised.**_

"Look Ashley's not like the other artists I work with she's different"

_**I like that she's different.**_

"She surrounds herself with people she can trust even though sometimes they might not be what she needs"

_**That doesn't surprise me.**_

"She's one of the most talented and successful artists in the world right now and people love her because what you see is what you get"

_**That's true.**_

"And I just don't think Johnny gets that"

_**She's making a hell of alot of sense.**_

"He's constantly trying to make her do things that she obviously doesn't want to do"

_**I had this exact same fight with him earlier.**_

"Look i've worked in this industry a long time and if there's one thing I know for sure it's this"

_**This should be interesting.**_

"There's two types of celebrities, there's the media whores who are successful for the way they act and there's the celebrities like Ashley that are successful because they're actually talented"

_**That's true.**_

"She could disappear for a year is she wanted to and when she returned she'd be just as successful as she was when she left"

_**I don't doubt that for a second.**_

"Because people know she's real"

_**I can't stand Ray-J but when she talks about Ashley's career I trust what she's saying.**_

"Look did you ever believe Britney Spears when she said she was a virgin?"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"I'm being serious"

"Okay no I didn't believe she was a virgin"

_**Everyone knew she was fucking Justin Timberlake.**_

"She's one of the most successful artists ever and she used to sit in interviews and tell the world she was virgin"

_**She's right that was stupid.**_

"She had the world in the palm of her hand but she let some idiot convince her that she needed to be something she wasn't"

_**When I look at Maddy and Khloe they seem just as surprised as I am.**_

_**Ray-J's making a hell of alot of sense.**_

"She's the highest selling artist of the last decade, she had a worldwide number one smash hit when she was only seventeen and she's sold more albums than Eminem the most successful male artist of the last decade, but she's released less albums"

_**She knows alot about Britney Spears.**_

"She's sold over 100 million records but when people talk about her they don't talk about everything she's acheived, they talk about the failed marriages, the shaved head and her apparant hatred for wearing underwear"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"You were a Britney Spears fan growing up weren't you?"

_**When Maddy says that we all start laughing.**_

"I thought she was hot but when it came to music I was more interested in Jewel, Sophie B. Hawkins and Melissa Etheridge"

_**I'm not surprised.**_

"I'm a songwriter so I appreciate artists that can actually write their own songs"

_**If Ray-J hadn't of slept with my girlfriend i'd be loving her right now.**_

"Anyway there's a reason I said all that"

_**I was starting to think she was just obessed with Britney Spears.**_

"Ashley doesn't need to tell the world she's something she's not"

_**I agree.**_

"She's successful because people can relate to her and people like celebrities that are flawed"

"You think she's flawed?"

"We all have our issues Spencer but the worst thing she could do right now is tell the world a whole bunch of lies"

_**She's making everything a hell of alot clearer.**_

"We've all done things we're not proud of, but when Ash does something she has to read about it the next day"

_**I know first hand how much that sucks.**_

"Anyway all i'm saying is that people will stop talking about the drugs, the drinking and the partying... so fuck it who cares what they write"

_**It's easy for us to say it doesn't matter.**_

_**But if it's your life the media's picking apart.**_

**_It's pretty hard not to care._**

"She's successful because she makes great music and that's all that matters"

_**Phoebs is the only one at this table who doesn't understand what's going on.**_

_**She must be incredibly confused right now.**_

"And I just think Johnny should be telling her to focus on her music"

_**Why did she have to make so much sense?**_

"But what would I know i'm not a manager"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"What are you?"

"I'm a singer, songwriter and producer"

"Don't listen to her Phoebe she's full of herself"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when Ash sits back down.**_

"I am not full of myself"

"Yes you are"

"Whatever you think i'm awesome that's why you refuse to work with anyone else"

"I work with you because you're cheap"

"I'm one of the most expensive producers in the country"

"See what I mean Phoebe?"

"Yer"

"I'm sorry to interupt but can I please get a photo with you?"

"Yer of course"

_**I move over so i'm not in the photo.**_

"Thanks and am I pushing my luck if I ask for your autograph?"

"No you're not it's fine"

_**I smile when Ash reaches out wrapping her fingers around mine as the girl pulls out a napkin.**_

"Sorry I swear I have a pen in here somewhere"

_**When I look over at Maddy I know something's not right.**_

"Here you go"

_**I watch Ash as she signs the napkin and passes it back to the girl.**_

"Thanks"

"No problem"

_**When the girl leaves I turn so i'm facing Madison.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine"

_**She's clearly not fine.**_

"Ash did Johnny leave?"

"Yer sorry"

"It's fine"

_**She looks pissed.**_

"What's his fucking problem?"

_**That's what i've been wondering.**_

"I may have told him to leave"

_**When she says that I turn so i'm facing her.**_

"Are you alright?"

"Yer he was pissing me off so I told him to leave"

"What happened?"

"I told him my priority right now is you and then he started saying all this shit about my career hanging by a thread and me being yesterdays news"

"Ashley you need to fire his ass and get a real manager"

"Ray-J he was pissed off because you aggravated him"

"He started that shit"

"Well he thinks I always side with you"

"Of course you side with me I actually make sense"

_**When she says things like that I can't help but laugh.**_

"Anyway I told him he needed to back off and then he said all that shit about me being yesterdays news"

_**Johnny's such a loser.**_

"So I lost it and told him to leave"

"Are you alright?"

"Yer i'm fine can we just forget about Johnny and enjoy the rest of the night?"

"Yer of course"

"Okay so I have no idea what the fuck is going on but i'd like to propose a toast"

_**When Phoebs says that we all grab our beers.**_

"I'm a little wasted and i'm still not sure if this is all a dream"

_**We all start laughing when she winks at Ashley.**_

"Anyway i'd like to propose a toast to the four of us being reunited"

_**She's talking about Maddy, Khloe, myself and her.**_

"And i'd also like to congratulate Spencer on catching one of the biggest fish in the sea"

"Phoebs I'd just like to clear something up before you finish this lovely toast of yours"

_**This is incredibly important.**_

"I didn't catch her she chased after me"

"That's actually true"

_**Ashley's so cute.**_

"That doesn't surprise me"

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Well Ashley before you were in the picture we used to go out drinking all the time and she didn't even have to move"

_**Okay Phoebs needs to stop talking right now.**_

"Okay Phoebs storytime's over"

"No I want to hear this"

_**Great.**_

"When she walks into a bar girls come up to her straight away"

_**That's not true.**_

"She has this whole innocent act that sucks people in"

"Phoebs they used to date in High School"

_**Remind me to thank Khloe for that later.**_

"What you knew her before she was this?"

"Thanks Khloe"

"Spencer the poor girls confused"

"Yer i'm confused"

_**When I look over at Ash she just shrugs her shoulders.**_

"We dated for two years and then we broke up"

_**There's no way i'm finishing this story when Ray-J's sitting at the table.**_

"Okay I get it you don't want to talk about it"

**KHLOE'S P.O.V**

"Have you changed your mind about me yet?"

"No"

_**Ray-J's gorgeous but I can't go there with her.**_

"You will"

_**I usually don't go for chicks that love themself.**_

_**But for some reason i'm attracted to Ray-J's confidence.**_

"Rachel did you come by yourself tonight?"

"Do you think I came by myself?"

"I don't know I haven't really been thinking about you"

"Ouch that hurts"

"This conversation hurts"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Let's go make out"

"No"

"It was worth a try"

_**She's ridiculous.**_

"And no I didn't come by myself"

"Sure you didn't"

"Khloe I'm actually an incredibly popular person"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"How lucky am I to have someone as popular as you interested in little old me?"

"Okay I deserved that"

_**When she moves her hand so it's resting on the inside of my leg, I know I should move it, but I don't.**_

"Khloe I like you and I will win you over"

"Rachel I want to but I can't do this to Spencer"

"She asked you to stay away?"

"No she actually said it was fine"

"What's the problem then?"

"I just can't"

_**I'm a little surprised when she starts smiling.**_

"Your loyalty to Spencer is making me want you even more"

_**My loyalty to Spencer is killing me right now.**_

"I'm going to go to the bathroom"

"Would you like an escort?"

_**I move her hand away from my leg.**_

"I think i'll survive"

_**I'm up and out of the booth before she can respond and w**__**hen I get to the bathroom there's a few girls fixing their make up.**_

_**So I head straight for the toilet and when i'm done i'm pleased to find they're gone.**_

"Hey"

_**When I look up at the mirror she's standing behind me.**_

"I..."

_**Before I know what's happening she's spinning me around and her lips are pressed against mine.**_

_**I know i'm meant to pull back but I don't.**_

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes... No"

_**This time it's my lips pressing against hers.**_

"I'm sorry I can't"

_**I probably shouldn't have waited a couple of minutes before I stopped her.**_

"No i'm sorry I shouldn't have followed you"

_**I reach out brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"If the circumstances were different..."

"I know"

_**She's sweet.**_

"You're a good friend Khloe"

"I kind of wish I wasn't"

_**I'm not surprised when she gently brushes her lips against mine.**_

"Usually i'd ask for your number but that's not really appropriate right now is it?"

"Probably not"

_**She has an amazing smile.**_

"Okay well i'm going to go find those friends of mine"

"You're not coming back to the booth?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Khloe that booths like a torture chamber for me"

_**She didn't seem uncomfortable before.**_

"I only agreed to sit there because I liked you"

_**I had no idea.**_

"So there's no way i'm going to go back over there when the whole table with the exception of Ash wants to kick my ass"

"I understand"

_**I don't move when she starts walking to the door.**_

"Khloe?"

"Yer?"

"I like Spencer alot and if I could change what happened I would"

_**I believe her.**_

"But I can't and it sucks because I don't like it when someone doesn't like me"

_**I don't think anyone likes knowing that someone else doesn't like them.**_

"Especially when it's been six years and she still can't stand the sight of me"

_**I don't know the whole story but I know Spencer and it must of been pretty bad for her to still be upset.**_

"Rachel she's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet"

_**I watch her as she walks back over to where i'm standing.**_

"I know and that makes what I did so much worse"

_**She pulls out her business card and leaves it on the bench next to me.**_

"I'll leave this here and if you want to take it that's great but if you don't i'll understand"

_**I want to take it but I don't know if I can.**_

"Just do me a favour"

"Okay"

"Make up your own mind about me"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"Okay well I guess i'll see you around"

"Yer"

_**When she leaves I can't help but wonder.**_

_**Am I doing the right thing?**_


	57. Chapter 57

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey gorgeous"

_**I was wondering when she was going to make her way downstairs.**_

"Morning"

_**I take another sip of my coffee as she sits down next to me on the couch.**_

"Last night was amazing"

"It really was"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Spence I hate waking up when you're not there"

"Sorry I needed coffee and you were out like a light"

"You wore me out"

_**I smile as she takes a sip out of my coffee.**_

"That's not a bad coffee"

_**Of course it's good I made it.**_

"Are you alright you had a pretty crazy night last night?"

"Yer it was slightly different than I thought it was going to be"

_**That's an understatement.**_

"I was actually going to ask you how you were last night but we got a little distracted"

_**The second she unlocked her front door I was all over her.**_

_**I'd been drinking and the longer the night went on the more I wanted her.**_

"I love it when we get distracted"

_**She lies down resting her head in my lap.**_

"Do you want to talk about last night or are you alright?"

"Spencer as long as we're alright i'm alright"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her stomach.**_

"We're more than alright"

"Good"

_**She has the biggest smile on her face.**_

"Do you think you'll here from Johnny today?"

"Probably"

_**The last thing Ashley needs right now is her manager making her life even more complicated than it already is.**_

"What's the plan for today?"

"I'm up for whatever you want to do"

"I was kind of thinking you should call Ray-J"

_**She looks surprised.**_

"Spencer I don't know if that's the greatest idea"

"You guys are just friends right?"

"Yer of course"

"Then call her"

_**It's pretty obvious she's worried about how i'm going to feel.  
**_

"We've been doing this for over a month now"

_**We really need to start figuring out what happens next.**_

"And I know you want to start recording again"

"Yer but..."

"No buts I need to figure out what i'm going to do as well"

"I'm a horrible girlfriend aren't I?"

_**Where did that come from?**_

"Ash you're definately not a horrible girlfriend"

"Yer I am i've been so wrapped up in everything that's been happening with me that I haven't stopped to ask how you're going and what you're going to do"

"Ash what you're going through's alot more important than me being unemployed"

"Spencer I don't want what I do to overshaddow what you do"

"It doesn't"

"You'll let me know if it does right?"

_**I slide my fingers under her shirt and slowly start drawing circles on her stomach.**_

"I will"

"Okay so talk to me"

"What would you like me to talk about?"

"You more specifically your career"

"There's not really much to talk about"

"Yer there is"

_**It's really sweet that she wants to talk about me but what she's going through is alot more important than what i'm going through.**_

"You used to work at Warner Brothers but you quit 'cause you didn't like it right?"

"Yer"

"What didn't you like about it?"

_**I really think we should be focusing on her.**_

"Spencer we're not talking about me until we figure out you"

_**She's so sweet.**_

"Okay we'll talk about me"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"So I got into film because I wanted to make..."

"Documentaries"

_**I'm impressed she remembered that.**_

"You remembered"

"Spencer when it comes to you I don't forget"

"You're sweet"

"I try"

_**She's adorable.**_

"Okay so all I know is that I don't want to work in TV but I do want to make documentaries"

"What interests you?"

"Real life?"

"Spence can you narrow it down anymore?"

"No not really that's the problem"

"Okay so i'm going to talk about me for a second but it's only because I think it will help you"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Okay"

"So over the years there's been different times when i've had writers block and I haven't known what direction I wanted to take my music, so i'd lock myself in my studio or i'd hide out on my bus and i'd write down everything that was happening in my life"

_**She used to always write in her notebook.**_

"It was therapeutic but most importantly it helped me figure what direction I wanted to take my music and I think if you're unsure maybe you should do the same thing"

_**She wants me to write?**_

"Obviously you wouldn't write it down you'd film it"

_**That's actually not a bad idea.**_

"You think I should film my life?"

"Yer you don't have to use the footage"

_**I do miss filming.**_

"You're encouraging me to film my life"

"Yer"

"Do you not remember how annoyed you got when I was doing my High School assignment?"

_**She used to hate it.**_

"Spence i'm pretty used to cameras these days so you filming me wouldn't be an issue"

_**She would be an interesting topic.**_

"How about I employ you to make a documentary on me?"

"Ash I'm not working for you"

"Why not?"

"You're my girlfriend and i'm not going to just sponge off you"

"You wouldn't be sponging off me you'd be doing me favour"

_**No I wouldn't.**_

"I pay people to film my everyday life"

"You do?"

"Yer I have a whole media team that puts together videos and posts them on my website"

_**I keep forgetting how famous she is.**_

"Ash I can't work for you"

"Why?"

"Because when I do things for you it's because I love you not because I want to get paid"

"Okay well how about you make a documentary on my comeback and i'll co-produce it"

"You want me to make a documentary about you and then you want me to ask you to co-produce it?"

"No if you make a documentary on me I am co-producing it"

"What happens if I don't want you to"

"That could complicate things"

_**She's so cute.**_

"I produce or co-produce everything I do but with you I might be willing to relinquish some of my power"

**I'm only messing with her.**

** I've worked in the television industry long enough to know how celebrities work.**

"I'd let you co-produce it as long as you promised me you'd go down on me whenever I asked"

_**When I say that we both start laughing.**_

"Spencer my mouth makes me alot of money"

"Your mouth needs to understand that keeping your girlfriend happy is more important than making money"

"Some girlfriends appreciate the money"

"Not this one"

_**She starts laughing when I grab her crotch.**_

"So are you going to make this doco?"

"Are you actually being serious?"

"Yer i'm deadly serious heaps of musicians make tell all docos"

"Don't you think it would be weird if I started filming you all the time?"

"No i'd love it"

"What kind of documentary would it be?"

"That's up to you Spence"

"Well aren't you helpful?"

_**This could be kind of fun.**_

"Okay well if I was making it i'd make it like that Dixie Chicks documentary"

"Shut up and Sing?"

"Yer that documentaries honest and I like how it covers all their ups and downs"

"I don't know Ash"

"Spencer this is the kind of thing record companies and managers encourage"

_**She's very convincing.**_

"So I might as well beat them to it and get the one person I trust more than anything to document it all"

"I would learn alot about everything i've missed"

"There you go it's a win win situation"

"I don't know"

"Spence just give it a go and if you decided it's not a good idea we can just forget about it"

_**That's true.**_

"And you never know my life might inspire you to start making the documentary you've always wanted to make"

"Alright I guess i'm dusting off my camera"

"This is awesome"

_**She does seem really excited.**_

"Now you're going to be with me all the time"

"How boring?"

"Whatever Spence we can so make this documentary R rated"

"There's absolutely no chance that's going to happen"

"Never Say Never Spence"

"Someone watched Beiber's doco"

_**She just snorted.**_

"You better make mine better than his"

"Yours is about you so it's already better than his"

"Good point"

"So we're really going to do this?"

"Yes Spencer i'm going to make you a hell of alot of money"

"You're so full of yourself"

"No i'm realistic"

"I wish I had my camera right now"

_**I start laughing as she moves so she's straddling me.**_

"So do I"

_**When her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

_**But I know I need to stop her before I get carried away.**_

"Okay you need to call Ray-J and I need to hire Khloe"

"You're hiring Khloe?"

"Yer"

"Why?"

"She's entertaining and she used to help me film my projects in college"

"Okay"

"Basically she's unemployed and i'm a good friend"

"So you're allowed to hire her but I can't hire you?"

"Yer 'cause I don't fuck Khloe so it won't get awkward"

"Does she even know anything about making documentaries?"

"She knows that I know how to make them and she knows how to films things so she'll definately be a valued member of the team"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"Basically you're just hiring her because she's entertaining"

"Yer and I'll need a hand so I might as well get someone I actually like to help me"

_**This might be the best job i've ever had.**_

"Alright well i'll call Khloe and tell her to bring my camera over and then you can call Ray-J"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes i'm sure but you can't call her until I have my camera"

_**She looks confused.**_

"I need to document this shit"

_**I can't wait this is going to be so much fun.**_


	58. Chapter 58

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey you're back"

"Hey"

_**I just got back from having coffee with mum.**_

"Ray-J"

_**For Ashley's sake I'll acknowledge that she's here.**_

"Hey Spencer"

_**I wonder how long it's going to take for this to stop being awkward?**_

"Okay well I'm going to leave you two..."

_**I stop talking when my phone starts ringing.**_

"Sorry one sec"

_**I reach down and grab my phone out of my pocket.**_

_"Hey Khloe"_

_"Hey Spence what are you up to today?"_

_"I just got back from coffee with my mum"_

_"How's mother dearest?"_

_**When she says that I can't help but laugh.**_

_"She's the same she never changes"_

_"Have you and Ash got plans today?"_

_"Ash's working"_

_"She's working?"_

_"She's writing"_

**_When I try to walk out of the room Ash stops me._**

"Sorry Khloe one sec"

_**I pull the phone back from my ear.**_

"What's up?"

"Spence this can wait if you want to do something?"

"You're sweet but you need to keep writing"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I'm going to go take this outside"

"Okay"

_**I brush my fingers through her hair.**_

"Are you alright Spence?"

"Yer I'm fine"

_**I slowly rub my hand down her arm.**_

"I'll be back"

_**When I walk away I put the phone back up against my ear.**_

_"Are you there Khloe?"_

_"Yer"_

_"Is everything alright?"_

_"Yer Ray-J's here and Ash's worried I'm going to freak out"_

_"Are you?"_

**_I walk out the back door and take a seat on the stairs._**

_"No I told Ash to invite her over"_

_"Spence you'd tell me if there was something bothering you right?"_

_"Khloe you're starting to sound like Ashley"_

_"Should I start recording music I could make millions?"_

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

_"Where are you?"_

_"I'm at the loft"_

_"Is Maddy with you?"_

_"No Johnny called so she's gone to meet him for lunch"_

_"Johnny's a dick"_

_**Now she's laughing.**_

_"I don't think Maddy's very impressed with him either"_

_"Is she alright?"_

_**Maddy really likes Johnny and I don't want to be the reason they stop seeing eachother.**_

_"Yer she's fine... So do you want to do something today?"_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"I was thinking we could hire movies and drink beer all day?"_

**_That's tempting._**

_"That could be fun"_

_"Spencer you'll be with me how can it not be fun?"_

_"That's true"_

_"So do we have ourselves a date?"_

_"Yer"_

_"Do you care if Phoebs tags along?"_

_"Of course not"_

_**Why would I mind?**_

"So I'll meet you back here at the loft?"

_"Yer"_

_**Shit I don't have my car.**_

_"Actually Khloe I'm kind of stuck I don't have my car"_

_"Borrow one of Ashley's porsches"_

_"No way"_

_**I'd be too paranoid I'd crash it.**  
_

_"Do you want me to come pick you up?"_

_"Would you mind?"_

_"Of course not I have to go grab Phoebs anyway so I'll swing by and get you after"_

_"Okay do you remember where Ash lives?"_

_"Yer the big mansion"_

_**She can't help herself.**  
_

_"Yep that's the one"_

_"I'll see you soon"_

_"Okay cool"_

_"See ya"_

_**When she hangs up I walk back inside.**_

_**I'm pretty happy Khloe called.**_

_**I really wasn't looking forward to a day at Ashley's house by myself while they work.**_

"How's the writing going?"

**_It's weird having Ray-J here._**

"Pretty good how was coffee with your mum?"

"Alright"

**_I force a smile and walk over to the fridge._**

"Do you mind if I steal a diet coke?"

"Don't be ridiculous help yourself to whatever you want"

"Thanks"

**_It's pretty awkward talking to her when Ray-J's in the room._**

"So Khloe's going to pick me up and we're going to head back to the loft"

"Now?"

"Yer she'll be here soon"

_**She seems disappointed.**_

"You guys can hang out here if you want?"

_**I reach down and grab a can of diet coke out of the fridge.**_

"I should probably go back to the loft"

_**I watch her as she hops up and walks over to where I'm standing.**_

"Is there something wrong?"

"No I just need to start getting back to being me"

_**I reach out rubbing my hand up and down her arm.**_

"And I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of you"

"Spencer that's ridiculous"

_**My mind's going crazy right now.**_

"Does this have anything to do with what Johnny's been saying?"

"No I don't give two shits what Johnny says"

_**I just made it sound like I do care.**_

"Ray-J can you give us a second?"

"Yer I'll go entertain myself elsewhere"

_**I watch her as she walks out of the room.**_

"Spence what's going on?"

_**I move so I'm leaning against the counter.**_

"Nothing's wrong I've just been thinking"

"About?"

"Life... Us"

"Should I be worried Spence?"

"Definately not"

_**She still looks worried.**_

"Ash I'm just not used to having nothing to do and the more time I spend unemployed the more I feel like I'm sponging off you"

"Spencer I really don't get why you'd feel like you've been sponging off me"

_**How can I not feel like I'm sponging off her?**_

_**I'm unemployed and she's a millionaire.  
**_

"If anyone's been sponging off anyone it's me"

_**That's ridiculous.  
**_

"Spencer I lived at your loft for nearly a month"

"That's different"

"No it's not"

"Spence I love having you around"

"I know and I love being around"

"But?"

_**There's no buts.**_

"Has something happened?"

"Nothing's happened Ash I've just had all the time in the world to think lately"

"Well can you maybe let me in on what you've been thinking?"

_**That's what I'm trying to do.**_

"Why are you getting all annoyed?"

"Spencer you left my place a couple of hours ago and everything was perfect, but now you're being all strange"

_**She's getting all defensive before she even hears what I have to say.**_

"Can you stop getting defensive I'm trying to explain?"

_**When I say that she doesn't respond.**_

"I'm not used to being unemployed and I'm not used to having so much free time"

_**If I don't start doing something with my life soon I'm going to go insane.**_

"I feel like I've hit this brick wall and it's hard not knowing what happens next"

_**This morning we got a little ahead of ourselves.**_

_**She talked about making a documentary and I jumped the gun and said I would.**_

_**But now I've been thinking about it I'm not so sure it's a good idea.**_

"Didn't we talk about this earlier?"

_**I knew she was going to say that.**_

"I thought you were going to make that doco?"

"Ash I think a doco's a great idea but I'm not so sure I should be making it"

"What's changed in the last few hours?"

"I've just been..."

"Did your mum say something?"

"No I didn't mention it to mum"

"Okay"

_**She's confused.**_

"I've been thinking about it since I left and I don't know if us working together's a good idea"

"Spencer if you don't think us working together's a good idea we won't do the doco"

"Ash I'm not saying not to do the doco"

_**I just don't want anything to come between us.**_

"I just think we both need to think it through a bit more instead of making a spur of the moment decision"

"Okay"

_**She steps forward placing her hands on my waist.**_

"Spence I shall go away and think about it"

_**She's such a smart ass.**_

"But my opinion won't change"

_**When she says that I can't help but smile.**_

"I love doco's and I know a documentary about me would be awesome"

_**She's so full of herself.**_

"So you take all the time you need to ponder this brilliant idea"

_**She's so sexy.**_

"And I will patiently wait for your answer"

"Patiently?"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"That was a lie I don't do patient"

_**For a second I thought she may have changed.**_

"I'm probably going to whine about it for days until you give in and say you'll do it"

"That sounds more like the Ashley I remember"

_**She's grinning.**_

"So now that's sorted let's move onto the next thing'

_**What's the next thing?**_

"Can you please stay here?"

"I can't Ash I already told Khloe I'd go with her"

"Can't you guys watch movies here"

_**I don't know.**_

"I have a pool and a spa"

"Ash you're so needy"

"I know"

"I'll aks them when they get here"

_**I start laughing when she lifts me up onto the bench.**_

"When they get here tell them"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she starts moving her lips against mine.  
**_


	59. Chapter 59

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

_**When I pull the door back they're both standing there.**_

"Hey"

"Hi..."

"Spencer this place is insane"

"Hey Phoebs"

"Sorry hi"

_**I smile when she pulls me in for a hug.**_

"So are you ready to go?"

"Do you guys just want to stay here?"

"I'm not fussed Spence..."

_**I guess we're staying here then.**_

"Will Ashley care?"

"It was actually her idea"

"What do you want to do Phoebs?"

"I vote we stay"

_**When she says that I step back so they can both walk inside.**_

"Welcome"

"This house is so cool"

_**Ashley's always been wealthy.**_

_**So I'm used to her having expensive things.**_

_**But if I was Phoebs I'd be acting the exact same way.**_

_**This house is incredible.**_

"Spence have you heard from Maddy?"

"I've messaged her but I haven't heard back"

_**When we get to the living room Ray-J's sitting by herself.**_

"Hey"

_**Khloe looks uncomfortable.**_

"Hi"

_**When I look over at Phoebs she's grinning.**_

"What are you watching?"

"I'm not really sure it's just some random music show"

_**I stand back and watch as Phoebs sits down next to her.**_

"This song's annoying"

"I couldn't agree more"

_**I'm still getting used to Ray-J being in our lives.**_

"How long have you been in the industry?"

"Ten years"

_**If Ray-J hadn't of fucked my girlfriend.**_

_**I'd find her impressive.**_

_**She's acheived more than most do in a lifetime and she's only twenty five.**_

"I started volunteering at a record company when I was fifteen and then I started producing when I was seventeen"

"That's impressive"

"Not really..."

_**She's staring at me.**_

"I've just been lucky"

"How's luck involved?"

_**This whole situation's incredibly uncomfortable.**_

"Everything just kind of fell into place for me and artists like Ashley have just been handed to me on a silver platter"

_**This is new.**_

_**I don't think I've ever seen Ray-J talk herself down.**_

"Ray can you please turn that off?"

_**I smile when Ash walks back in.**_

"Why?"

"Just change the channel..."

"She's one of the few artists I've worked with that doesn't get off watching herself"

_**When she says that Phoebs and Khloe start laughing.**_

"So does this mean you're staying here?"

"Yer"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face when she presses her lips against mine.**_

"Hey Khloe"

"Hey"

_**When her fingers wrap around mine I follow her over to the couch.**_

"Hey Phoebs"

"Hey Ashley nice crib"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"Thanks"

"MTV would have a field day with this place..."

"MTV's not coming near this place"

"Why that show's awesome?"

"Phoebs that show's for attention loving celebrities that like to brag about how much money they have"

_**That's true.**_

"I've never looked at it that way"

_**I move so my head's resting on her shoulder.**_

"You two have the coolest life"

"Cool your jets Phoebs"

_**When Khloe says that I smile.**_

"I'm sorry this is all just a little weird"

_**It really is.**_

"She's just excited because she used to fantasise about fucking Ashley"

_**She's talking to Ray-J.**_

"And she's spent the last five years trying to get into Spencer's pants"

_**When she says that we all start laughing.**_

"So I think seeing them together's a bit much for her"

"Thanks for that Khlo"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Look Ray-J I'd love to be able to defend myself but she's right"

_**Now we're really laughing.**_

"I'd love them to be the bread in my sandwich..."

"Why do we have to be the bread?"

"Because it's my fantasy Spencer and I want to be in the middle"

_**Phoebe and Ash have a lot in common.**_

_**They're both incredibly confident.**_

"Spencer imagine this was Rihanna's house..."

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Khloe would be losing her shirt right now"

"You're a Rihanna fan?"

_**It's pretty obvious that Ray J wants to fuck Khloe.**_

"She's hot"

_**I couldn't agree more.**_

"She's nice as well"

_**I'm not drunk enough for this.**_

"I want to show you something"

"Okay"

_**When I hop up she quickly follows.**_

"Where are we going?"

_**The second we step into the hallway I trap her so she's standing between me and the wall.**_

"Here wil do..."

_**I quickly press my lips against hers before she has a chance to respond.**_

_**I spent six years thinking about what it would be like if we got together again.**_

_**Thinking about everything we used to have and now I have her back.**_

_**I want more.**_

"Wow"

_**She's grinning.**_

"That was hot"

_**I move so my forehead's resting on hers.**_

"How's the writing coming along?"

"Is that why you brought me out here?"

"No I brought you out here because I want to fool around and I don't really want to watch that"

_**I tilt my head towards the living room.**_

"Is she making you uncomfortable?"

"No she's just irritating"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through he hair.**_

"Spence I love you so much"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"I love you to"

_**The second her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

_**I've really, really missed us.**_


	60. Chapter 60

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Here"

**_I pass her a beer as I move so I'm sitting on the edge of the pool._  
**

"Thanks"

_**I watch her as she moves so she's leaning next to where I'm sittting.**_

"How's the water?"

"It's good you should get in?"

"I'm okay observing"

"Observing or perving?"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Perving's more accurate"

_**She's looking really hot.**_

"Are you still writing?"

"No we're done for today..."

"Then you should really get in"

"Or you could get out and we could..."

_**When I raise my eyebrows she starts laughing.**_

"Ash we have guests"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"Spence I love being a we"

"I love it to"

_**She's the only girl that's ever made me feel this way.**_

_**She's the one person I need in my life more than anything.**_

_**She means everything to me and as terrifying as that is.**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing.**_

"Did Ray-J go?"

"No she's inside talking to Khloe"

"They're going to fuck"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"That does seem likely"

_**I don't know what else to say.**_

"I know it's so annoying"

_**When she says that I force a smile.**_

"I'm sorry Ash..."

_**Why is she sorry?**_

"I don't mean to keep bringing her up all the time, but when she's around I can't help but feel a little jealous"

_**She has no reason to be jealous.**_

"She's been by your side this whole time and she's been there for everything you've acheived"

"You're here now"

"I know, but she's still irritates me and her being nice to me, is making it worse"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Anyway you really need to get in"

_**She moves so she's standing between my legs.**_

"Spence I would but I'm not really dressed for it"

"Take your clothes off..."

"We have guests"

"Ash I really don't think they'll mind"

_**I smile when she quickly moves so she's sitting on the edge of the pool.**_

"You're getting burnt..."

_**I slowly brush my fingers over her shoulder.**_

"Badly?"

"No"

**_When she turns so she's facing me I quickly press my lips against hers._**

**_She's gorgeous and I really can't help myself when I'm around her._**

**_I love her lips._**

**_I love her body._**

**_I love everything._**

"Spence we should probably get out of the sun"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Yer that's probably not a bad idea"

_**I quickly stand up and help her to her feet.**_

"You're dripping wet"

_**I can't help myself.**_

"I've been worse"

_**That's so hot.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're going to be the death of me"

"I didn't do anything"

"You don't have to"

_**I reach out and pull her in for a hug.**_

"Are you hungry?"

"Was that your attempt at a dirty joke?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"No that was a serious question"

"Okay well then yes"

"Let's go..."

_**When I pull back she starts laughing.**_

"Look who's all wet now?"


	61. Chapter 61

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Come here"

_**When she grabs me I nearly spill my beer.**_

"Ash you're going to spill my beer"

"Oh well"

_**This time when she pulls me down I land on top of her.**_

"You're looking so hot"

_**I put my beer down on the table as she moves her hands so they're resting on my ass.**_

"Is this your love seat?"

"We can make it my love seat"

_**I have the biggest smile on my face.**_

"The love bean bag?"

_**I quickly move so I'm straddling her waist.**_

"I can live with that"

_**The second my lips touch hers she kisses me back.**_

_**I can't get enough of her.**_

_**Everytime I'm near her I want to touch her.**_

_**Everytime I'm near her I want to kiss her.**_

_**I'm addicted to her.**_

_**I'm addicted to the way she makes me feel.**_

"Can you two please do that somewhere else?"

"Ignore them"

_**I really wish I could.**_

"I vote you two carry on like we're not here"

_**When Phoebs says that we both start laughing.**_

"I agree with Phoebs"

_**Of course Ash agrees.**_

"I don't like audiences"

"Spence I'm at my best when there's an audience"

_**When she says that everyone starts laughing.**_

"Ash feel free to put on a solo show"

"Or we could do a duet?"

_**When she leans back in I pull back.**_

"Thanks for that Khloe"

"Sorry Ash"

_**I lean back and grab my beer off the table.**_

"What are we watching?"

"Besides you two?"

_**That's pretty funny.**_

"You look amazing"

_**She's whispering so the others can't here.**_

"Are you trying to get in my pants"

"Do I need to try?"

_**When she says that I turn my head so I'm looking at her.**_

"Probably not"

_**I want to lock myself away in a room with her.**_

"Are you hungry?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We can order in?"

_**I am kind of hungry.**_

"Ash I'm okay with whatever"

"Do you want me to get more beer?"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"I'm paying"

"That's not happening"

"Ash I'm not going to sponge off you"

"Spencer I'm feeding you for my own benifit"

_**I start laughing when she nibbles on my neck.**_

"I want you to be full of energy later"

_**She's driving me crazy.**_

_**The more she nibbles on my neck.**_

_**The more I want to lock myself away with her.**_

"Do you guys want food?"

_**When I stand up and grab my phone off the table there's a missed call from Maddy.**_

**_I've been waiting to hear from her all day._**

_**I feel horrible.**_

_**I'm the reason she's fighting with Johnny.**_

_"Hey Spence"_

_**She picked up after the second ring.**_

_"Hey are you alright?"_

_"Yer I'm fine"_

_"What have you been doing all day?"_

_**I keep walking until I'm outside by the pool.**_

_"I had lunch with dickhead and then I ran into Jillian"_

_"Where are you now?"_

_"I'm on Santa Monica boulevard"_

_"Come to Ashley's?"_

_"Spence you two have just got back together..."_

_"So what?"_

_"I don't want to be the third wheel"_

_"Phoebs, Khloe and Ray-J are here"_

_"Ray-J?"_

_"It's a long story"_

**_I move so I'm sitting on the lounge chair by the pool._**

_"Do you remember Ash's address?"_

_"Yer but I..."_

_"Just walk outside and get in a cab"_

**_She's my best friend._**

**_I don't want her getting hammered at some bar by herself._**

_"I'll get them to order you some food"_

_"Okay..."_

_"Call me when you're outside and I'll buzz you in"_

_"Alright see you soon"_


	62. Chapter 62

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Are you alright?"

"Spence I'm fine"

_**She only got here a couple of minutes ago.**_

"I'm sorry Maddy I never meant to cause any problems between you two"

"Don't be ridiculous Spencer you didn't do anything wrong"

_**When I first met Johnny I thought he was this great guy.**_

_**But then he started running his mouth about my relationship with Ashley.**_

_**So now I can't stand him and if what Ray-J says is right.**_

_**I'm not sure he's the right guy for Madison or for Ashley's career.**_

"Anyway it's probably better that I'm not in a relationship right now..."

"The food's here"

_**When Ash walks over to where we're sitting I smile.**_

"Maddy you're here?"

"Hey Ash"

"Hey"

_**I move over so she can sit.**_

"Am I interupting?"

"No you're fine..."

"Did you sort everything out with Johnny?"

"I ended it"

_**She moves her hand so it's resting on the inside of my leg.**_

"Ohhh I'm sorry..."

"Look it's really sweet that you two are worried about me but I was only sleeping with the guy for like a month"

_**When she says that we both start laughing.**_

"So I'll be fine"

"Alright..."

_**I move so my head's resting on Ash's shoulder.**_

"So where have you been all day?"

"I had lunch with Johnny and then I ran into Jillian"

_**When she says that I cringe.**_

_**Jillian's one of Maddy's friends that I slept with back in college.**_

"Who's Jillian?"

_**When Ash says that I turn so I'm facing her.**_

"So I may have slept with Jillian"

_**Maddy's laughing but Ash doesn't seem as amused.**_

_**Why did I just say that?  
**_

"Spencer did I really need to know..."

_**I cut her off with my lips.**_

"We should go eat before the food gets cold"

_**I quickly hop up and start walking.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**Why did I think it was a good idea to mention that?**_

"WE'LL TALK LATER ASH"

_**They're both following me.**_

"SPENCER?"

_**When I get to the living room I look at Khloe.**_

"Khloe be a good friend and change the conversation for me"

"Who's Jillian?"

"What were you saying Khloe?"

_**She's grinning.**_

"It was nothing Spence"

**_Isn't she a lovely friend?  
_**

"Spence you can't say that and then just walk away"

"Ash you said you didn't want to know..."

"No I asked you if it was really necessary that I know"

_**She moves so she's sitting next to me.**_

"Ash can we please talk about this later?"

"No I have other plans for later"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"I like other plans..."

"Who's Jillian?"

_**I lean across gently brushing my lips against hers.**_

"Don't try and distract me"

_**I really thought that would work.**_

"Ash I don't want to fight about this?"

"We're not fighting Spence, this is a friendly conversation..."

"Can I just take it back?"

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Yer"

"Than no you can't take it back"

_**I'm really glad everyone else finds this amusing.**_

"Okay she's one of Maddy's friends from college"

"So you're not friends?"

"No we are"

_**I meant to say that I met her through Maddy.**_

"So she's one of your friends from college?"

"I guess you could say that"

_**This conversation's annoying.**_

"You two are ridiculous"

"Maddy this isn't ridiculous I'm showing an interest in my girlfriends life"

_**When she says that I get up and grab two beers out of the fridge.**_

"Are you running away?"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"Ash why would I need to run away?"

_**I hold up the two beers I just grabbed.**_

"I was grabbing beers"

_**When I get back to where she's sitting I pass her one and sit back down.**_

"Why are you getting all funny about me sleeping with one of her friends when you're a rockstar?"

_**She's glaring at me.**_

"Sorry you're someone that a lot of people know"

_**She hates being called a rockstar.**_

"I'm someone that a lot of people know?"

_**When she raises her eyebrows I start laughing.**_

"Okay how would you like me to describe your fame?"

"I don't know... What's your point?"

_**Can't we just eat?**_

"I'm just saying that you've probably slept with hundred of girls..."

_**The second I say that I know I'm going to cop it.**_

"Hundreds?"

"I meant tens"

_**I'm incredibly relieved she's smiling.**_

_**That could of ended badly.  
**_

"Spencer how slutty do you think I am?"

"Yer Spencer how slutty do you think she is?"

_**When Khloe says that I look over at her.**_

"Fuck you Khloe"

"Spencer isn't fucking people the reason you're in this mess?"

"You're an idiot"

_**She's has the stupidest grin on her face.**_

"Who needs TV when we have these two?"

"Ash do you see now why I didn't want to have this conversation?"

_**She doesn't seem to care that we have an audience.**_

"Wait are you annoyed?"

_**I can't tell.**_

"No"

"Are you sure?"

_**She's smiling.**_

"Spencer I obviously realise that you've slept with other people since we were last together..."

_**This conversation would have been a lot easier if we were alone.**_

"You slept with two girls when I was living at your loft"

_**When she says that I look over at Madison.**_

"Maddy could you not have run into another friend?"

"Jillian's looking good Spence"

_**I just snorted.  
**_

"Sorry Ash that's not funny"

_**I move my hand so it's resting on her leg.**_

"I want to hear the story about the two girls?"

_**This beer's making this whole situation a lot easier.**_

"Spencer brought some girl back and then when the girl woke up the next morning she asked Ash for her autograph"

"That's hilarious"

_**That is pretty funny.**_

"I gave her my autograph first..."

"Okay the food's getting cold and this conversation's starting to annoy me"

_**I watch her as she hops up so she's standing next to the couch.**_

"I'll grab plates"

_**When she walks out of the room I follow her.**_

"Ash?"

"Yer?"

_**I quickly trap her so she's standing between me and the wall.**_

"You're the first girl I ever slept with and you're the first and the only girl I've ever loved"

_**She's smiling.**_

"So none of the other girls matter"

_**I lean forward gently brushing my lips over hers.**_

"I wasn't upset Spence"

_**She wasn't?**_

"But that was sweet..."

"Why did you walk off?"

"I like eating off a plate"

_**I quickly grab the back of her head and pull her lips forward so they're pressed against mine.**_

_**I can't help myself.  
**_

_**I've been drinking all afternoon and she's looking delicious.**_

"We're going to have some quality Spencer and Ashley time later"

_** She has the biggest grin on her face.**_

"So eat as much as you can you'll need the energy"

_**When I start walking back to the living room she pinches my ass.**_

"Yes maam"


	63. Chapter 63

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"Hey gorgeous..."

_**When she sits down next to me I smile.**_

"What are you doing?"_**  
**_

"I'm just messing around with this"

_**I hold up my camera.**_

"Does this mean you've changed your mind about making that little doco we were talking about?"

"Ash..."

"Film me"

_**When she says that I start laughing.**_

"Come on Spence just press that little red button and film me"

_**This could be a lot of fun.**_

"Okay strip"

_**I quickly hit the record button and point the camera at her.**_

"No I just got dressed again..."

_**Last night we had a whole lot of Spence and Ashley naked time.**_

"Ask me anything you want"

_**This could be fun.  
**_

"Okay why music?"_  
_

_**When I say that she raises her eyebrows.  
**_

"Babe you already know the answer to that"

"These people don't"_**  
**_

_**When I point at the camera she smiles.**_

"Okay ask me again..."

"Why music?"

"It's something I'm good at"

_**She's laughing.**_

"Delete that it sounded really arrogant..."

"Do you think you're arrogant?"

"No..."

_**She's not arrogant.**_

"I'm confident, but I don't think I'm arrogant"

"Why music?"

_**I'm going to keep asking her until she answers me properly.**_

"I was never really coordinated enough to play sports..."

"Why music?"

"Spencer did you only think of one question for this interview?"

"This was your idea Ash..."

_**She's smiling.**_

"So just answer the question..."

"Music's how I express myself"

_**That's better.**_

"It's my way of dealing with everything that happens in my life"

_**When she pauses I slowly zoom in.  
**_

"It's a release"

_****__**I am so crazy about this girl.**_  


"It's my life on a tiny circular piece of polycarbonate plastic"

_**When she says that I smile.  
**_

"You can scratch me, snap me or use me as a frisbee"

_**She has the sexiest laugh.**_

"But at the end of the day those little CD's are me, they're my life and they're my stories"_**  
**_

_**She's good.**_

"Music lets me be me..."

_**She's perfect.**_

"That's why I do it"

_**When she says that I stop recording and put the camera down on the coffee table.**_

"Spence are you bored already?"

"No..."

_**I pull her forward so she's straddling my waist.  
**_

"That was a really good answer"

_**The second her lips touch mine I kiss her back.**_

"Wait I wanted to ask you something"_**  
**_

_**When she pulls away I lean back so my head's resting on the couch.  
**_

"Okay"

"Spence it's nothing bad"

"I didn't think it was, I'm just bummed you pulled back..."

_**She's grinning.  
**_

"Anyway what did you want to ask?"

"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"

_**I wasn't expecting that.  
**_

"Not really it's usually just lunch with the family"

"Okay..."

"Ashley get to the point"

_**When I say that she starts laughing.**_

"ABC have a Thanksgiving special every year in New York..."

_**I'm usually too drunk to watch Thanksgiving specials.  
**_

"And I've been invited to play"

"When did this happen?"

_**She mentioned Thanksgiving concerts a while back.**_

_**But I didn't realise she'd actually been offered a spot.**_

"Before I moved into your loft"

"And you want to play?"

"I'm not sure"

_**I reach up slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"Spence I haven't performed in nearly two months and I really don't want to fly to the other side of the country and make a TV appearance when you're here"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"Well do you want to go?"

"It's something I usually do..."

"Ashley that doesn't really answer my question"

"Spencer this is going to sound really cheesy"

_**I'm okay with cheesy.**_

"But I want you, I need you..."

"Ash I'm not going anywhere"

"Spence I just don't want us to be apart"

_**I love her so much.**_

"So you obviously want to go?"

"Yer but I want you to come as well and I know that's really selfish..."

"Ash it's not selfish, it's sweet"

"It is?"

"Yer I don't want us to be on opposite sides of the country"

_**That would really suck.**_

"Okay well I had a crazy thought..."

_**This could be interesting.**_

"But it's probably really ridiculous because your family hates me"

"Ash they don't hate you"

_**They're just protective.**_

_**They don't hate her.**_

"Okay well I have an apartment in New York that's right near Central Park..."

_**Okay.**_

"And I was thinking we could all go"

"All?"

"Yer your mum, your dad, your brother, Madison, Khloe, anyone"

_**I wasn't expecting that.**_

"Spence you don't think it's a good idea do you?"

"No it's not that"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.**_

"I just wasn't expecting it"

"Spence it's okay if you think it's a horrible idea..."

"Ashley I love you and I want to be where you are"

_**She's smiling.**_

"But my family always do the same thing for Thanksgiving and I don't know if they'll want to change that"

"It's okay it was a stupid idea"

_**It's not a stupid idea.**_

"Ashley I love you so much and this relationship means everything to me"

_**She needs to hear this.**_

"So if you want to do this Thanksgiving concert we'll make it work, because we're a twosome again and I really don't want to spend the holidays apart..."

"You're perfect"

_**I'm definately not perfect.**_

"I know"

_**She's laughing.**_

"So does this mean you'll come to New York?"

"Yer I'll come to New York if I have to"

_**I love New York.**_

"Aren't you sweet?"

_**I slowly move my hands down so they're resting on her hips.**_

"Are you sure you want my family involved?"

"Spencer I'm positive"

"Okay"

"Let's invite them over for dinner"

_**When she says that I raise my eyebrows.**_

"Ash are you feeling okay?"

"Spence I need to start winning them over again"

"You actually want to have my parents over for dinner?"

"Yer and ass can come to"

"I'm not talking to ass..."

"Let's kill two birds with one stone then..."

_**I love her smile.**_

"You can make up with Glen and I'll charm your family again"

"I'll call them"


	64. Chapter 64

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"That's probably them"

_**When she pulls back I lean back so my head's resting on the couch.**_

"That's rough Spence"

_**She's laughing.  
**_

"Sorry I got a little carried away..."

"Spence don't apologise just finish me off"

_**I love her laugh.**_

"Awww you're such a romantic"

_**I reach out slowly brushing my fingers through her hair.  
**_

"We should probably let them in..."

_**She's running her fingers through her hair.**_

"We were meant to organise food"

_**We got a little distracted.**_

"We'll just order in"

_**How have I gone this long without her?**_

"Ash no more touching..."

_**I can't help myself.  
**_

"I'm going to go and let them in"

**FLASHBACK**

_"Spence she hates me"_

_"She doesn't hate you Ashley..."_

_"You told her that we're sleeping together"  
_

_"Ash I said we were together, I left out the whole sex bit"  
_

**_When she says that I smile.  
_**

_"She's going to think I turned you gay, that I corrupted you..."  
_

_"Ashley that's ridiculous"  
_

_"Spencer she's never liked me"  
_

_"She just doesn't understand you"  
_

_"Okay, what do you want me to do?"  
_

_"Ash I want you to do whatever you feel comfortable doing"  
_

**_She's good.  
_**

_"You want me to come over for dinner, don't you?"  
_

_"Of course I do Ash, but I'll understand if you don't want to"  
_

_"I'll come"  
_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Hey"

_**I haven't seen her family since the article was posted.**_

"Hey Mr Carlin"

_**I never call anyone mister or misses, but I've always greeted Spencer's parents that way.**_

"Arthur..."

"Sorry"

_**When I pull him in for a hug, I can't help but smile, he's such a nice guy.**_

"Ashley this house is incredible"

"Thank you"

"Do I get a tour?"

"Of course..."

"Hi Ashley"

"Hey"

_**When her mum pulls me in for a hug, it's a little a****wkward.**_

_**She's not my biggest fan at the moment.  
**_

_**I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to win her over.**_

"Hi"_**  
**_

_**Glen looks really uncomfortable.  
**_

"Hey..."

"Ashley I'm really sorry for everything that happened with Aiden"

"It's fine"

"Ashley?"

_**Shit, I'm in trouble.  
**_

"Don't just forgive his stupid ass"

"Spencer I had no idea..."

"Glen I've told you how much he hates me, he's in love with her..."

_**She's pointing.**_

"And when we got together he started hating me"

"I know I'm sorry, I didn't think..."

_**That's an ongoing problem with Glen.**_

_**He never thinks.  
**_

"You never fucking think"

_**I knew that was coming.**_

"Spencer I'm really sorry..."

"Does anyone want a drink?"

_**When she tries to walk away I grab her.**_

"Spence just forgive him"

_**We all need to move on.**_

"No"

"Spence he's always an ass, he doesn't mean anything by it"

"Are you taking his side?"_**  
**_

"No way"

_**I'm defintely not taking his side.**_

"Spencer?"_**  
**_

"Yes mother?"

_**When she says that Arthur and I start laughing.**_

"We're family?"

"Was that a question?"

"It was"

"Okay"

"Spencer answer the question..."

"Word the question better, mother"

_**I love feisty Spencer.**_

"We're family, correct?"

"Yes"

"Families don't hold grudges..."

"Families don't stab eachother in the back either"

"Glen apologise"

_**This dinner's going to be awesome.**_

"Spencer I'm really sorry it won't happen again"

"She's famous Glen"

"I know..."

"Spencer just hug the guy and we can all move on"

_**Why did I say that?**_

"Ashley have you forgotten what he was like in High School..."

"Am I in trouble?"

_**When I say that they all start laughing.**_

"Spencer she had a bad reputation, I was looking out for you"_**  
**_

"Glen I've still got a bad reputation..."

"Ashley you're not helping"

"Spence at the end of the day this is all my fault, nothing that Aiden said was untrue, I did it all, so just give the guy a hug already..."

"Come on Spencer, you know you want to"

_**He's holding his arms out.  
**_

"I'm not hugging you ass..."

"Am I forgiven?"

_**When he says that she looks over at me.**_

"Yes, you're forgiven"

"WOOHOO"

_**When he pulls her in for a bear hug we all start laughing.**_

"Thank you Ashley"

"I didn't do that for you ass"

_**Great, now he's hugging me.  
**_

"Where's my security team when I need them?"

**_When he pulls back I raise my eyebrows._**

**_Noone appreciates unnecessary hugging._**

"Ashley this place is wicked"


	65. Chapter 65

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

_**So far, so good.  
**_

_**Tonight's been fun.  
**_

_**Everyone's getting along and noone's hating me.**_

"What's life like as a rockstar?"

_**When Arthur asks me that I smile.  
**_

"It's..."

_**Spencer's laughing.**_

"Dad she doesn't like being called a rockstar..."

"That's because the world has this bad image of a rockstar and I don't want to be seen that way..."

_**We've been sitting at this table for a long time now.**_

"And my dad was a rockstar, look at how that turned out"

_**Usually I wouldn't talk about this, but I trust her parents.**_

_**They've never given me a reason not to.**_

"Okay then how do you want the world to see you?"

"Not the way they see me now"

_**Spencer's dad is so sweet.**_

_**When her mum wasn't okay with the whole gay thing, he accepted us straight away.**_

_**He's never judged me and he's never made me feel like I wasn't good enough.**_

"Arthur I used to hate the lifestyle my dad was living and for years I watched his life spiral out of control, but it still didn't stop me... I guess I thought I was stronger"

_**That was a lot more depressing than I meant it to be.**_

"But I was weak and I got sucked into a lifestyle I promised myself that I wouldn't get sucked into and now I'm six years into my career and the problems I had at the start, are still problems I'm having now..."

"Ashley I deal with clients that are struggling with addiction everyday and I can tell you from experience..."

_**I'm so glad Glen's in the other room  
**_

"That acknowleding you have a problem is the hardest part and you've gone past that Ashley, you're aware that you have a problem and you're doing something about it"

_**When Spencer wraps her fingers around mine, I look over at her and smile.**_

"Thanks Arthur"

"So what's the plan?"

"I have no idea"

"Are you being pressured?"

"Kind of, the record company obviously wants me to finish my next album..."

"What do you want?"

"Spencer"

_**That was so cheesy.**_

"I've been putting my career first for a really long time and it hasn't got me anywhere... Well it has professionally, but at the end of the day, I have nothing"

_**When I look back over at Spencer, she's smiling.**_

"I guess now I've just got to figure out a way to manage my career and my relationship..."

"Is that possible?"

"Yer, it is"

_**Paula's been really quiet this whole time, s**__**o when she finally spoke, it caught me off guard.**_

"Look Paula I've made a lot mistakes over the years, but this last month has changed me, I'd forgotten the old me, I'd forgotten why I wanted this career in the first place and seeing Spencer... Seeing all of you has changed that"

_**Spencer's my priority now.**_

"I've been all over the world, I've played at every major stadium, I've won every award possible and I've acheived so much more than I ever dreamt I would"

_**How did our conversation get to this?**_

"But I've been alone this whole time, I've been surrounded by all these people that only tell me what I want to hear, so it will be good to have you guys around again, telling me everything you don't like about me..."

"I don't even know where to start"

_**When Paula says that we all start laughing.**_

"Ashley that was a joke"

"Mum poor timing..."

"Does anyone want another drink?"

"Ashley I'd love another wine..."

_**Paula's getting drunk.**_

"This wine's amazing"

"Anyone else?"

"I'll have a beer"

_**I have plans with Spencer later.**_

_**Hopefully she doesn't get too wasted.**_

"Make that two"

"Okay"

_**I quickly walk over to the fridge and grab three beers and the bottle of wine for Paula.**_

"Here you go"

"Oh god"

_**Spencer's laughing.**_

"Mum's going to be so wasted"

_**When I put the half empty bottle of wine in front of Paula, I can't help but laugh.**_

"Thank you Ashley"

"Paula you're welcome..."

"So Ashley what happens next?"

_**I reach across and hand Arthur his beer before sitting back down next to Spencer.**_

"I have a few options..."

"Do we get to hear them?"

_**When I hand Spencer her beer, I raise my eyebrows.**_

"How do you guys feel about Thanksgiving in New York?"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

_**I was really hoping she'd step in.**_

"Spencer you've lost us..."

"Ashley always perform at the NBC Thanksgiving Special in New York and we were thinking we could mix it up this year and spend Thanksgiving in New York?"

_**They've gone silent.**_

"I can organise all the tickets and I have an apartment next to central park that we can all stay in..."

_**They're still not talking.**_

"But it's a hundred percent up to you guys, if you don't want to come, I'll tell the producers no"

"I'm keen"_**  
**_

_**When Arthur says that I smile.**_

"You are?"

_**Paula's clearly not.**_

"I am"

"Okay we're in"

_**When Paula says that I look over at Spencer.**_

"Really?"

_**I was hoping they'd say yes.**_

_**But I thought it would take a lot more convincing.**_

"Yer we haven't been to New York in years, but we're buying our own tickets"

"No way it's all sorted"

"Ashley?"

"Paula it's sorted"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive"

"Okay I guess we're all going to New York"

_**Brilliant.**_


	66. Chapter 66

**SPENCER'S P.O.V**

"What's with the mood?"

"I have a mood?"

"You have something"

"It's not a mood mum"

**_I'm so confused._**

"Where's Ashley?"

"We went through security separately"

"Didn't you come in the same car?"

"Yep"

**_It's all very confusing._**

"Mum I need a beer"

**_There's still an hour or so until our flight leaves._**

"And I need a wine"

**_Brilliant._**

"Hi, can I get you two lovely ladies a drink?"

"You can"

**_She has the biggest smile on my face._**

"I'll have a white wine and my daughter over here will have a beer"

"Coming right up"

**_When he walks away, she nudges me._**

"He's cute"

"Mum you're married and I like girls"

**_She's laughing._**

"He's still cute"

"He's okay"

**_He's really not my type._**

"Alright spill?"

"Mum there's nothing to spill"

"Spencer you're annoyed, it's written all over your face"

"I'm not annoyed"

"You're annoyed and you're a horrible liar"

**_I really am._**

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"Where's your husband and your son?"

"Shopping, now where's your girlfriend?"

"Shopping"

**_She's not really._**

"Where's your girlfriend really?"

"Mum I have no idea"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Mum I just told you, we came in separately and now I'm here"

"At the bar drinking?"

"No, at the bar waiting to start drinking"

**_She's smiling._**

"I'm guessing that fuss over there is her?"

**_When I spin my stool around, I notice her straight away, she's surrounded._**

"Here you go ladies"

"Thank you"

**_When I reach into my pocket, she stops me._**

"My shout sweetie"

**_That works for me, I'm unemployed._**

"Thanks mum"

"Cheers"

**_When she holds her glass out, I touch my bottle against her drink._**

"Spence I'm sure it will make sense when you talk to her"

"Mum can we please not talk about Ashley?"

"I vote we talk about Ashley..."

**_Great, she's here._**

"I love talking about me"

"That's 'cause you're an egotistical..."

**_I don't really think she's egotistical._**

"I'm an egotistical what?"

"You're not egotistical Ashley"

"So I should just ignore that last comment?"

"You should"

"We need to talk..."

"No we don't"

_**Why is mum pretending to cough?**_

"Sorry Paula, hi"

"Hi..."

**_This bar was pretty much empty when I walked in, now there's people everywhere._**

"Would you like a drink Ashley?"

"No, I'm okay thanks"

**_This beer's going down very nicely._**

"Spence you're annoyed?"

"I'm not annoyed..."

"She's not annoyed"

**_When mum interrupts there's a very small part of me that wants to laugh, but I don't._**

"I'm not annoyed Ashley"

"Spence you're facial expressions are telling a different story"

"What story are they telling?"

"Well right now they're telling me you're pissed off"

"Do I have a reason to be pissed off Ashley?"

"No"

"So these facial expressions are unwarranted?"

"Yep"

**_I love the look she's giving me._**

"Now are you going to hear me out?"

"Ashley now's not a good time"

**_There's people everywhere._**

"Spencer please just give me one second"

**_Now she's annoyed._**

"I'm going to leave you girls to it"

"Paula you don't have to leave..."

"Ashley it's honestly fine, I need the ladies room anyway"

**_When she hops up, she slides her drink across._**

"Watch my drink sweetie"

**_When she walks away, Ashley moves so she's sitting down._**

"Spence are you done being annoying?"

"You started this rockstar"

_**I shouldn't have said that.**_

"Fine, I'm just going to leave you to it"

_**We've always been like this.**_

"Wait"

_**I stop her before she can hop up.**_

"Spencer I'm not getting into this stupid argument with you when there's all these people watching"

"Don't hop up"

_**I didn't think this through.**_

_**I keep forgetting the celebrity side of her life.**_

"Spence are you going to keep provoking me or are you actually going to hear me out?"

"No more provoking you and I'm retracting the rockstar and the egotistical comment"

_**When her eyes lock on mine, I smile.**_

"I'm listening Ashley"

"Spencer I'm really sorry that I didn't explain myself before, but there were all these cameras surrounding the car and I just decided then and there that it was for the best"

"Ashley I'm so confused..."

"I know and if I was you I'd be confused as well, but you're over thinking everything"

_**I over think everything, it's what I do.**_

"I'm terrified Spencer and I know that sounds really dramatic, but I've been in this industry a long time and I've seen what the media can do to people"

_**Okay.**_

"So when I see them camped outside the car, I don't want to give them an opportunity to take a photo of us, because if they don't have a photo Spence, they can't post ridiculous stories"

_**I'm such an idiot.**_

"Look I was trying to protect you and I know I went about it the wrong way, but I honestly did have good intentions..."

"They're not going to come between us Ashley"

_**I'm crazy about her.**_

_**She means everything to me.**_

"But you really need to tell me this stuff or I'm going to over think everything and get the wrong idea"

"I know Spence and I'm sorry, but they were just there when we pulled up and I panicked"

"You're forgiven"

"Really? That was easy"

_**When she says that I laugh.**_

"You have nothing to be scared of Ashley"

_**They're not going to scare me off.**_

"I'm not going anywhere"


	67. Chapter 67

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**She's been sleeping, so her voice is croaky and her hair's all messy.**_

"You're awake?"

"Ash what are you doing back here?"

_**She's so adorable.**_

"I'm stretching my legs"

"Ash you're breaking a very important flight rule"

_**I am?**_

"No standing in the flight attendants prep area"

"Spence I carry a very valuable celebrity card, so that rule doesn't apply to me"

_**She's smiling.**_

"How long have we been flying?"

"A few hours"

"How long was I sleeping?"

"A few hours"

_**I've been so bored.**_

"Ash why aren't you sleeping?"

_**I've never been good at sleeping on planes.**_

_**There's too much happening around me.**_

"Spence you're asking a lot of questions..."

"I've asked three, three isn't a lot"

**_She makes a very good point._**

"I rarely sleep on planes"

**_When she runs her fingers through her hair, I smile._**

"Spence you've got that sexy, I've just woken up look going on"

"I didn't know there was such a look..."

"There is an you're rocking it right now"

**_She's laughing._**

"Sorry..."

**_Alice the flight attendants back._**

"I just need to grab something from over there"

**_When I step to the side, she reaches around me._**

"You've found a friend?"

"Alice this is my girlfriend Spencer, Spencer this is Alice..."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you"

**_They're shaking hands._**

"You too"

"Spencer do you want any food or snacks?"

"Thank you, but I'm alright"

"Alright well I'l leave you girls to it"

_**When Alice walks away, Spencer nudges me.**_

"You've been making friends with the attractive flight attendant?"

_**Now I'm laughing.**_

"Spence I'm a friendly person"

_**When she raises her eyebrows, I reach out and cup her cheek in my hand.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're the most attractive person on this plane by a long way..."

"Nice save"

"Thank you and Alice's sister is a big fan, so I just signed a napkin and took a photo"

_**She's grinning.**_

"Well Ashley Davies I also happen to be a big fan..."

_**Hopefully she's my biggest.**_

"Any chance you can do me a favour?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Three words"

_**When she holds up three fingers, I smile.**_

"Mile high club"

_**I'm pretty sure I heard that right.**_

_**I'm really hoping I did.**_

"Let's go..."

"Wait"

**_Why am I stopping her?_**

"What's wrong?"

"Spence I really want to, but is this us?"

**_I have to ask._**

"What do you mean is this us?"

"I don't know, I just..."

**_I know what I'm trying to say, now I've just got to figure out how to say it._**

"Look this is going to sound really cheesy and you're going to laugh, but I'm not sure I want to fuck you in a bathroom"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Spence we have really awesome, amazing, bedroom sex that I really enjoy"

_**It's mind blowing.**_

"And I just don't know if sex in a public bathroom is right for us"

_**She's kissing me.**_

"Ashley you're really sweet and I'm not saying I want us to start having crazy sex in weird disgusting places, because I also love our awesome, amazing, bedroom sex"

_**I have the biggest grin on my face.**_

"But this is one of those things I can tick of my bucket list, so be a good girlfriend and think with your vagina, not this"

_**When she taps my head, I laugh.**_

"Lead the way Spence..."

"That a girl"

_**I am so turned on and she hasn't even touched me.**_

"No getting caught"

_**When she pulls the door open, I step inside.**_

"Spence the whole first class cabin's sleeping"

_**The second the door shuts behind us, she's all over me and before I know it, my back's pinned against the door and my pants are down around my ankles.**_

_**She's good.**_

"Spence you're going to be the death of me"

_**I've never spoke truer words.**_

_**She's incredible.**_

_**I need her.**_

_**I crave her.**_


	68. Chapter 68

**ASHLEY'S P.O.V**

"Hey"

_**When she wraps her arms around my neck I smile.**_

"How was your shower?"

"Amazing…"

_**Life's how it's meant to be.**_

_**I have her back and her family doesn't hate me.**_

"Ashley this view's incredible…"

"It didn't come cheap"

"I bet it didn't"

_**I can't even begin to explain how much I've missed her.**_

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling…"

_**When she pauses I smile.**_

"Incredible"

_**She's changed a lot since we were together last.**_

_**She's more confident, she's more sure of herself.**_

"Spencer Carlin you're a bad influence on me"

_**I love her laugh.**_

"As if I'm the bad influence, there's not much you're not up for"

_**When she says that I quickly move her so she's sitting on my lap.**_

"With you Spence there's a lot I'm not up for"

_**She's smiling.**_

"I have you up on a pedestal, so those things that I'm not against doing, will never be done with you..."

"Even if I'm up for it?"

"Even if you're up for it"

_**She's shaking her head.**_

"Ashley I like to try everything once…"

"How did that work out for you today?"

"You performed and I was satisfied…"

_**That's hilarious.**_

"So pretty good"

"I'm glad"

_**When her hand touches mine I lace my fingers through hers.**_

"Ash just so we're clear, I'm only joking…"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"I think it's sweet you have me up on a pedestal…"

"But?"

"No buts"

_**When she presses her lips over mine, I kiss her back.**_

_**How have I lived this long without her?**_

"CAN WE GO EXPLORE THIS MARVELLOUS CITY?"

_**When Paula yells out I pull back.**_

"Shall we go explore this marvellous city?"

"We shall"

_**When she tries to hop up I wrap my arms around her waist.**_

"It's a different city Spence, but it's the same old story..."

"I know and you don't need to worry"

_**I can't help it.**_

_**I don't want the media to ruin this trip.**_

"We'll go talk to the others and we can give them a five minute head start if it bothers them"

"Okay..."

_**She's cupping my cheek in her hand.**_

"Ash don't stress about things you can't control..."

"Sorry I just..."

"It's part of your life Ashley and it's going to take some getting used to, but I'll get used to it"

"Okay"

"Ash I've lived six years without you in my life and it sucks"

_**When she says that I smile.**_

"So I'm okay with all the craziness, as long as I have you..."

"You have me hook, line and sinker"

_**When I say that she rubs her hands together.**_

"Just the way I like it"

"I love the new Spencer..."

"Did you not like the old Spencer?"

"No I loved the old Spencer, but it's like when you get a new iPhone, the old one's still awesome, but the new one has all these super awesome updates..."

_**She's laughing.**_

"Did you just compare me to your iPhone?"

"I did"

_**I have the stupidest smirk on my face.**_

"What are my super awesome updates?"

_**Oh god.**_

"You started this Ash..."

"You're more confident and your body has gone from a 9.5 to an 11"

_**So far so good.**_

"My body did not used to be a 9.5..."

"Spencer you were the hottest chick at school"

"That's ridiculous"

"It really isn't"

_**Why are we going out?**_

"Spence we should stay in..."

"Ashley we're in New York City we're not staying in"

_**It was worth a try.**_

"Come on let's go..."

_**When she hops up I sign.**_

"We'll make the most of this room later"


End file.
